Second World
by souzap
Summary: Based in episode 4x17 but with changes. After a spell, Klaus and Caroline wake up in another world where they are engaged and everything changes from there ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is the first story I write, after reading so many stories and see the episodes I decided I'm totally Klaroline! I will thank if you give me ideas and I apologize for my English because it is not my mother tongue!**

_'Good morning Stefan'_ Caroline was in his car and decided to call Stefan as she headed to his house

_'Caroline, good morning, take too long to arrive?_' Stefan was already waiting for 2hours and Caroline had agreed that it would take only fifty minutes  
_'I'm already here ... at your door!_' at the moment the phrase over the door opened and the appearence on the other side of the door was not Stefan but Klaus.

_'Hello love'_ Klaus did not wait and grabbed her elbow as he pulled her into the house to the sofa where already was Stefan.

_"Stefan, what's happening? Why Klaus is here? _' Caroline did not wait for him to answer, 'I'm leaving, I'm not in the mood for it'

_'Calm down, love. I'm here because Stefan called me! Believe me, I had better things to be doing right now! _' Klaus remembered the letter that was sent by Katherine and the threat that was going on with the witches of New Orleans

_'Caroline need to find out which station the witches are before they complete the circle and Silas get the cure ... and the help of an original that can't die is good, that's why I called Klaus ... so he can help us!' _said Stefan

'_Ok Stefan, I'll stay here and I'll help too, but only because of you and Bonnie'_ While looking for Klaus, Caroline thought the conversation he'd had with Bonnie about her contradictory feelings, because despite hating Klaus for having kicked Tyler off her life, she also felt something for him .. was not friendly or 'love' but he made her feel butterflies in stomach every time she saw him ...

After going to the Shane's home and find the two possible places where the 12 witches could be doing the ritual, they decided to split, while Stefan was alone, Caroline decided to go with Klaus because he still did not trust him enough to make sure he was going to save Bonnie

When they came to the place and saw a witches circle, Caroline ran up to Bonnie who was in the middle of the circle, his eyes completely white and mumble nonsense words' '_No Caroline! Do not touche her_!' Klaus ran to her and grabbed her from behind, holding her in his arms  
_'Let me go ... I have to go help my best friend!'_  
At that moment the Bonnie looked up at them and muttered incomprehensible words over and suddenly there was only darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

It was dawn, she could know that even before opening her eyes because she felt the sun beating down on the face while lying in his bed and grabbed the hot pad, all that Caroline wanted to do was stay in that position and forget the nightmare that she had. ... _but wait, the witches, Bonnie_,_ those words and then the darkness was a dream?_  
Opening his eyes she noticed that the pad was not a pad but a body, _a body?_, When his eyes went up and looked at the face of the owner of the body, could not believe it was ... Klaus

_'Oh no, oh my god, oh my god ... Klaus wake up, wake up!'_ Klaus sleepy eyes opened and he looked at the Caroline, thought it was a dream and closed his eyes grabbing her waist tightly

Without being able to move, Caroline opened her mouth and screamed _'Klaus, this is not a dream! Wake up! I do not know what are you doing here with me in my room! In my bed! Get out! '_

Klaus opened his eyes again and jumped out of bed while Caroline ran to the bathroom and closed the door. When she looked in the mirror she saw that was wearing only her bra and a panty. On the other side of the door, in the room, noticed that Klaus was only in his boxers and hastened to wear pants that were on the floor along with other clothes that looked like they had been thrown in a moment of passion ... _passion? ..._

He do not remember anything ... only witch, Bonnie, speaking words and suddenly he woke up with Caroline's voice shouting that he was in her bed

When Caroline left the bathroom looked at Klaus and without saying a single word went back into the bathroom with her hand in mouth

_'What is it, love?'_ Klaus was behind her, and when he entered he saw Caroline kneeling on the toilet with vomits. He picked up a towel, dip it in cold water and put it on her neck as he held her hair

After 15minutes and now with Caroline sitting in bed, Klaus asked again _'What's going on Caroline? Vampires do not get sick! '_

_'You think I know? This does not matter!'_ It would be a matter that she need to think later, or ask Stefan if the vampires get sick _'What matter is why we wake up together and we neither remember what happened since yesterday in the woods!'_

Soon after she finished speaking, one mobile phone rang the music of Rihanna_ 'Stay'_, imagining that Klaus could not have that touch on mobile phone, Caroline sought from whence the sound came and answered the call _'Hello?_'

_'Caroline, hi it's me Stefan! Sorry __interrupting __but I need to talk to Klaus because we have a problem at work. I've tried to call his mobile phone but he doesn't answer! Can he take the call? ' _Klaus who heard the entire conversation, reached out, and without a word take the cellphone break from her.

_'__Hey! __I want to__talk to__Stefan__, __maybe__he__can help us__!_ 'Caroline shouted to Klaus, but he just gave him a cold stare that means shut up.

Angry and confused with the situation she descended the stairs and went into the room when she stop and saw pictures hanging on the wall with her and Klaus, happy and always smiling.

_'__This must __be a dream__! __A nightmare__! __I'll wake up__and my mother__will be in the kitchen__ she __will__be__ready to__go to work__!_' But when she reached the kitchen didn't see her mother anywhere ... '_Oh __no_! Well if I die at least die with a full belly'

Then she started to prepare a small breakfast for her. _Only for me, I will kicked him out of my house and I never want to see him again!_

While departing the eggs and beat them to make an omelet, the doorbell rang. When she opened the door saw Elena and when she was about to speak, Elena came and asked 'Did you tell him?'

_'I told him what? Who...?'_ Caroline ran to the kitchen so that the eggs do not burn, hung fire. Once the smell of eggs reached his nose, Caroline was running to the trash and returned to vomit.

While Elena grabbed her and held her hair said _'Did you tell Klaus that you are pregnant?'_

When Caroline finally managed to lift his head without feeling dizzy, looked at the bottom of the stairs and saw a Klaus with a face of astonishment and _anger_ ...?

**Tell me if you liked, tell me if you don't like, I promise to write more chapters if I have at least 4 reviews. I'm sorry my English! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

_'Pregnant? Elena what these mean? I can't be pregnant! First because me and Tyler have not been together for a long time and second because uh .. uh vamp can't have children! Oh...Forget!'_ Caroline screamed with Elena, Klaus continued to look at her without saying anything while she just wanted faint

_'Tyler? Vampire? Caroline what happens? Yesterday you told me the news, and run home to give the good news to Klaus, who for the record, is the father of your son!'_ Once Elena was silent, Klaus decided to intervene and said _'Elena, I'm sorry but you really need to go, Caroline isn't feeling very well today and needs to rest'_

_'Of course Klaus, I just came to know as you had accepted the news and give you the congratulations! Caroline we need to talk sooner you get better! bye' _

As soon as he heard the front door close up, Klaus looked at Caroline  
_'Now Love, you are so white it is better go sit down on the __couch__, and I'll make you breakfast'_ While saying that Klaus walked up to the couch and disappeared to the kitchen

After a while Klaus appeared in the room with a tray with juice, toast and an omelet. _'How can you be so calm about this? We are in a house full of pictures of us together, Elena thinks we're together and I'm pregnant! Pregnant!_ 'Caroline screamed and got up from the couch after a few seconds but raised his hand to his head turned to sit

_'Caroline, I do not know what is going on but you better sit down before faint'_ With that, Klaus grabbed the knife and step-by hand, when he saw that the wound healed, he did the same of Caroline's hand and getting the same effect_. 'At least we know one thing has not changed and we continue to be vampires! The best we have to do is to pretend that we are the Klaus and Caroline who these people know and yet I'll speak to my brothers to find a witch to help us'_

Without saying a word but with an icy look to Klaus, Caroline began to eat the food and when just felt better and better prepared.

After both get dressed, went out to the garage where they found two cars a ford focus that Caroline took as his and BMW X5 that should be Klaus car. When they were inside of Klaus's car, Caroline in passenger seat, looked at Klaus and admired his drive way so simple and sexy, sick of silence she decided to say _'Where are we going?_'

"_As promised, we will meet with my brothers, they're going to help us find a witch to return to our world!_' When she heard the cold voice of Klaus, Caroline put her hand on her belly where she thought, already grew a being who was not guilty of the mess they were ... The movement has not gone unnoticed by Klaus _'We don't know how it will be this child .. . son of a hybrid and a vampire! Nor will we know if something happens to you ... it's too dangerous for you! We may be a new world but I still do it all for you, only for you, Caroline! '_

When they arrived at the mansion that belonged to Klaus in another life, he saw that this truck was filled with people busy unloading tables, chairs and boxes. Not knowing what was going on inside the house, they found Rebecca very busy shouting _'Oh no! These two boxes are going to the kitchen! Do not touch the chairs!_'

As soon as she saw them, ran to the Caroline _'Caroline thankfully you arrive. I need your help, this party is going to be horrible, I have so much to do and your help would be invaluable! My mother asked me to organize this party but this is going so badly. Help me! '_

So in this world my mother is alive, thought Klaus _'Party? Rebecca we came here to talk with you and Elijah! Where is he?'_ Klaus was with his scowl and made Rebecca cringe _'Elijah is in New York with Bonnie not you remember, Nik? They will return tonight to party! Now Caroline help me please '_

_Bonnie and Elijah?_ Caroline thought.

Caroline pulled Klaus to one side room _exclaiming 'I'll help you Rebecca, I just need to talk to Klaus for a moment'_ when they arrived at the room Caroline looked at Klaus's face showed that he was as confused as she _'Klaus, it's best if I stay here and help Rebecca organize the party and in the night when Elijah back with Bonnie talked to them, and hopefully they will help us! You were the one to say that we had to pretend to be good'_

_'Well but together! I'm not leaving you here alone! I do not know who are my enemies in this world' _said Klaus but Caroline just said _'What can happen in two hours? I ask Rebecca to take me home so I get dressed and then come back! I can take care of me!_'

Angry Klaus left the mansion without even saying goodbye, Rebecca soon turned to Caroline and said, _'What does he have? Original syndrome?'_  
_'You know that he is a hybrid?!'_ Caroline was surprised when Rebecca exclaimed _'Caroline you are acting strange, you of all people should know that we, the Mikaelson are the originals!'_

When went into the car, Klaus dropped his car keys and in his super speed got them but when he looked at the car window he saw a shadow behind him. When he turned heard _'Niklaus Mikaelson my mentor my savior my sire ! When I heard the rumor that you were in Mystic Falls trying to have a normal life, I thought to myself 'Klaus a human life?!' So I decided to stop by to see all the news from my mentor! '_

_'Marcel'_ Klaus said as he turned and saw him

**Hi****! ****Thanks for****all the****reviews****, I'm glad ****to know that****you guys****are following****my ideas****and****like them****...****I promise to****post another****chapter****once I have****at least more two reviews ...****Again****, tell me ****please****your opinion****(****good or bad). ****Sorry****my****English. Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

_'__Marcel, I never thought __to see you __here__'_ Klaus was concerned that Marcel discover the secret that Caroline had and uses it for harm him. In your world, Marcel was the king of New Orleans and had everything that once belonged to Klaus _'__Let's __get out of here__and talk__in a bar __that I know__'_

_'__Sure, come on. __You have to __tell me __everything since we __parted __in__1880' _Marcel was smiling but behind that smile Klaus saw that it was the same Marcel who controlled the witches and the vampires of New Orleans in his world

...

Caroline was very busy at the mansion, after taking the post of Rebecca in organizing the party, she forgot their problems ... it was like the old Caroline had returned

_'__Caroline __which __is __the most beautiful dress __for me to wear __tonight__?'_ Rebecca came up with two dresses in each hand _'__Rebecca, __seriously__? __I'm so __busy'_ but when she saw her sad face, Caroline said _'Well __if __it __has __to be__...__take the __red!__is perfect__'_

_'__Caroline __what are you going __to wear? __Have you decided__?_ 'Rebecca was such a happy face that Caroline answer _'I have dresses in my home, I just need to __choose __one!__'_ While she was dressed in the morning, she noticed many dresses in the closet, The Caroline in this world was to go to many parties she thought _We are more __alike than I __thought__..._

After a few hours passed quickly and as the party was almost organized, Caroline asked Rebecca to take her home

When she arrived home, she noticed that Klaus was already waiting for her '_What cause __your __delay __so long __sweetheart__?'_

_'__Klaus __seriously__? __I can take care__of me, __also I __was with __your sister_ ' Without waiting for an answer, she turned her back and went to the room to look for a dress. Klaus was behind her and said _'O__nce I told you to never __turn your back on me__!'_ As he clutched her arm back toward him

Eye to eye, Caroline shouted _'__Klaus, __honestly I don't__have time for __your __mind games__. __I have to__get dressed __and you __too!__ We need to hurry up, __sooner __we __find __Bonnie and __Elijah quickly__ we __go to our__world and everything will be normal!' _With a Klaus atonic look, she disappeared into the closet.

While Klaus was in front of the mirror to button loop, heard angry shouts coming from the closet _'Caroline __what happens__? Do you __need me to __go __there?_'

_'__Don't you dare __come in here__! __All __my dresses __are tight__...__I do not know __how long __I'm __Pregnant__!__'_ Stroking the belly, not yet noticed, she said very softly, 'My baby, now I like you but I have to go back to my world where you will never be. I am so sorry'

After thirty minutes which left Klaus angry and fed up with waiting, Caroline came out of the closet with a long dress with a blue handle. _'__You are __beautiful __love'_  
'Do not come with the love ... I need you to help me close the zipper of my dress. This was the only dress that suited me! I'm glad that tomorrow when I wake up everything will return to normal! 'Klaus closed her dress and stared at it for a while, not wanting to believe in luck that Klaus in this world had to be with Caroline and be a father. _I__n the __background this is__ what he always __wanted, a family__...__what__? __No! __I'm __a hybrid__, __an original__! __I do not need __these complications __in my life__!_ he thought

_'__Come on, __we don't __want to __be late!__'_ Klaus took Caroline's arm and pulled her, she pulled her arm back but he was stronger and only quit when they reached the door of the car.

...

When they arrived at the mansion, Caroline saw that the efforts she had made in the afternoon had compensated ... the party was wonderful, the lights, the flowers ... everything was so beautiful

_'Finally you guys decided to show up! Nik come here' _and without waiting, Esther pulled his son up into his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek _'Mom I'm glad to see you! _' After this, Esther did the same with Caroline and gave her a kiss on the cheek _'Caroline my dear you're beautiful, as always'_

In the lounge, Caroline could see several couples dancing, including Elena and her brother Jeremy, when she saw Elena, smiled and muttered _'We need to talk later!'_

10 minutes later, Caroline was sitting at a table with some of the founders of Mystic Falls and began to think what should be feeling Klaus to see his mother alive and so affectionate with him ... When she saw Rebecca asked _'Rebecca, did you see Elijah or Bonnie? I don't see them anywhere'_

Rebecca who had followed her advice and dress the red dress said _'Caroline you don't know? Elijah had a problem at work and can't come, and Bonnie stayed with him! Although they have not yet had a honeymoon, they took __the opportunity to__ lonely and seize the married life .. '_

_'Married? Bonnie and Elijah married?'_ Caroline was so confused and turned back to Rebecca, who was amazed that she didn't know that Bonnie and Elijah were married, since she had been a bridesmaid in the last month.

While searching for Klaus, she felt a vampire behind her and when she turned, saw a tall man who presented 'Finally we met! I'm Marcel and for what I know you must Caroline! '

_'Yes, I'm Caroline, did we met already?'_ Klaus suddenly appeared behind her and grabbed her by waist _'Marcel I see that you know Caroline! I apologize, but we have to go ... I have business to attend to and Caroline come with me! '_

They went to the old room of Klaus that was on the first floor in the mansion, Caroline had never entered there and gaped when she saw the beautiful pictures on the wall _'This room has __frames__with paintings__ that should be worth more than entire Louvre!'  
'Don't exaggerate love'_ Klaus sat on the bed and watch as Caroline examine each picture and sculpture _'Klaus before a see you I talk with Rebecca and she told me that Bonnie and Elijah did not come today party!'_ Caroline had a worried expression, while Klaus was calm _'I know, I called Elijan and explained to him that we had to talk personally, he promised me, that they were back here in three days'_

_'How can you be so calm about it! We are stuck in this world and we have to wait three days until they return? '_ Caroline felt dizzy and leaned against the wall

_'Don't you understand?'_ Klaus said _'I forced him to come earlier but his last offer was three days! Come on, three days isn't that long in my company ... you will be able to meet me! _'Caroline looked atonic _'I dare you!'_

_'Klaus I've been unwell all day, threw up, almost passed out, I can't stay in this world where everyone thinks we're together! Everything opposite! I'm pregnant for the love of God! '_

Klaus in his super speed put forward Caroline and said, _'I know. But are only three days' _Without waiting, Klaus gave her a deep kiss, long and lengthy. Her body relaxed against him. _What am I doing ... can't stop ... Caroline stop, stop .. just another five minutes, he was really good at this stuff,_ she thought. Caroline crossed her arms behind his neck. It was more than good, it was fantastic. Gradually, she realized that he was pulling the skirt of her dress up.

_'What are you doing? We can't. I hate you, you cause me so much pain' _she said turning away.

He started kissing her more passionately, more urgently, even raising her dress. _This was indecent, lewd and very ... and ... amazing! _she thought

Suddenly she heard the bedroom door open. Someone cleared his throat and she heard a voice saying '_Here you are! Come, mother will make a toast! '_

Klaus just wanted to go out of there and said in Caroline's ear _'When we get home we continue with our "conversation"'_ meanwhile Caroline just thought _What was I doing ... and like?! No no _

When he pulled her to the door, heard his mother's voice, making toast at the top of the stairs _'Nik, Caroline, where are you? I make this toast to you! The good news that you gave me yesterday made me so happy! Now let's all toast with champagne, unless you Caroline!'_

With that, all the guests looked at Klaus who had his hand on Caroline's waist and started laughing and toasting because they immediately realized that she was pregnant, what would be normal as everyone thought they were a human couple

Klaus glared around the room, when his eyes landed on the Marcel, he managed to realize the exact moment he realized that Caroline was pregnant ... of a hybrid!

**I'm so happy for your reviews, I'm taking your advices and in the next chapter I'm going to talk about Bonnie/Elijah relationship and the normal life that Klaus/Caroline need to have in this world.**

**So when I have at least more 3 reviews, I'm going to post another chapter... One more time I'm sorry my English and the errors that may come from my writing**

**Feel free to give me more ideas! Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

_Furious_..._furious_ was the right word to describe what Klaus was feeling at the time he looked at the place where there was Marcel. _'Shall we dance?'_

When they went to the salon, several couples were already dancing. _'__Did__I told you__ tonight __that__you look beautiful__?'_

_'Yes, this is already the third time. Klaus, I didn't know what kind of game you're playing but you have to realize that I'm just acting. I don't want to be here, this isn't our world!'_

Angry, Klaus grabbed Caroline arm out the door of the mansion towards the car without saying anything to his mother and sister.

'_Really, Klaus? Run away without saying goodbye...it's rude '_

'_Really...'_ without another word, he climbed into the car after putting Caroline in passenger seat. No matter the speed it took only fifteen minutes to get to the house. The house that everybody who lived in that world thought that belonged to them.

After entering the house, Caroline removed her heels that bother her the whole night and turned to Klaus _'What happened? You made the whole trip in silence and left the party as if were on fire! I don't belong to this world but I liked enjoy the party that I helped organize'_

_'Caroline, things are happening that you don't understand. That was Marcel! Marcel who is the king of all the vampires and witches of New Orleans, all that once was mine! He can use you to hurt me! Don't you see the danger you spent being from the moment he realized you were pregnant?'_

Dazed and tired, Caroline looked at him in disbelief confusion that was tucked ... _'Klaus, when Bonnie back I'm sure she will help us and we will soon return to our world! Now honestly I only want to go to bed!'_ With this she went to the stairs that led to the room. Upon arriving to the room she go to bathroom, had a bath and put on her pajama. She came back into the room only to find Klaus in pajama pants with no shirt and his hair still wet ... _what a sight_, thought Caroline

'You don't think of going to sleep in the same bed as me, do you?'

'Of course not, sweetheart, I just came here to seek a pillow and a blanket .. I'm a gentleman and I will sleep on the couch' without waiting for her answer turned and walked away

...

**3 a.m. **

Caroline decided to get up and get something to eat, lay for three hours without sleep and with nothing to do.

Descended the steps slowly to Klaus didn't listen, she went to the kitchen and when she looked at the window saw a shadow outside ... slowly walked to the room where she saw Klaus sleeping peacefully on the couch _'Klaus, Klaus wake up please, someone is out there spying us!'_ she whispered in his ear

Suddenly she felt the wall in her back, Klaus's body against hers and one hand in his mouth _'Don't make any noise and don't go anywhere!_' With its super speed, he left home leaving her alone.

After five minutes, Caroline decided to go after him, went to the door and when she looked she saw an image that made her stop fear ... Klaus was in his wolf form, a big wolf with light brown almost blond hair, he was biting a vampire on the ground ... Klaus suddenly raised his head and smelled the air

In slow motion, she saw him drop the vampire and began taking steps toward her. Paralyzed, she looked into his blue eyes and said _'Klaus, I'm Caroline .. you have to go back to your human form, it's alright_ ' but he continued to walk up to get close to her ...with his mouth full of blood.

Paralyzed with fear she saw the wolf smell her belly and then he leaned against her ... she stay in that position for a few moments, until she ran a hand through his soft hair and felt him turn up again in human .

'Sorry if I scary you, Caroline! It was you! You help me get back on my way!'

Suddenly she felt the smell of blood and had to rush into the house to vomit.  
When the vomiting stopped, she looked into the mirror of the bathroom and saw Klaus behind her with a worried face _'It was one of the Marcel vampires, I bit him, it will serve as a message to Marcel not to mess with me!'_

Still looking at her, said, _'It was the blood that made you sick?_' she nodded _'I don't know how you will feed during these three days! Tomorrow I have to connect to Elijah, he can't take more time to arrive, we need him now! ' _he walked Caroline into the room and laid her on the bed.

When he was leaving the room, heard Caroline´s whisper _'Klaus, can you stay here the rest of the night?'_ he nodded and lay down beside her on the bed. He put his hand on her belly, and as she said nothing, he let her stay there

_'Can you hear the heartbeat of the baby?'_ she asked? _'Yes, if I concentrate'_ replied him

_'I can't hear anything, even if I concentrate. He is a being who is not guilty of anything. I envy this Caroline that can have children while in our world that I'll never be able to have '_

Klaus never thought to hear this statement and looked her in the eyes and said _'Caroline I'd give you the world if you want!'_

_'I do not want the world'_ she said

_'I know, and this is one of the many reasons why I like you'_ Klaus leaned closer _'Caroline, just so you know, I'll kiss you ... more or less ... now'_

Caroline leaned forward and kissed him. As she kissed Klaus's neck, she felt the blood running in his veins, and without realizing her teeth came inside of his skin, and began to drink greedily. _Had to try again._ She was stunned, but behind the bemused, galloped lust.  
_'Calm sweetheart. I think we figured out how you going to feed these days'_ His blood was so good, she thought. And then the desire mastered all the emotions, all the thoughts. With her arms, she pulled him closer to her and kissed him, suddenly Caroline felt his hand inside her pajama, stroking the skin.

Klaus went up to her, lifted her shirt and covered her belly with small and light kisses. He unbuckled his pants pajama kissing any skin she had on display.

_'Are you sure you wanna do this, love?'_ Klaus's voice was husky with desire  
_What question is that?_ Caroline wondered to herself. _Of course, I'm not sure!_


	6. Chapter 6

In light of the morning, Caroline felt compelled to cover up. She felt .. naked. It was a different nakedness, she felt emotionally naked, exposed.

Caroline pulled the duvet but shrank away to escape the cold she felt. _'Good morning love'_ Klaus clasped behind her, settling her back to him and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

He ran a hand absently over her belly. _Klaus. The person who caused me pain that tried to kill me twice. Passing his hand over my belly .._ thought Caroline

When she was about to answer, she heard the doorbell ringing _'Must be Stefan, I called him last night and asked him to meet us here in the morning'_ said Klaus

Dressed in a moment, both went down to open the door to Stefan.  
_'Good morning! Hope I'm not disturbing. Last night you left me worried Klaus, what's up? '_

Sitting in the kitchen, Caroline told everything to Stefan while Klaus was preparing breakfast. He showed up to better cook than her.

_'Stefan, I presume that we can trust you. In my world you are one of my best friends! You can't tell anyone what is happening _' Caroline looked at Stefan with a worried face

'_Of course not, Car! Here the three of us are very good friends! I would never betray our friendship. What will you do now? '_

Klaus who had just put a plate of toast and an omelet in front of Caroline, sat beside him and said, _'Let's wait until the return Elijah and Bonnie, Bonnie should know how to send us back! Meanwhile there are some questions that I have to you, Stefan '_

'Of course, you can ask whatever you want'

Klaus began _'I can feel that you're a vampire so I assume you know what I am, and what is Caroline'_

_'Yes, we all know, except Elena and Jeremy. When I moved to Mystic Falls, she discovered what I was and not accepted so I make her forget what I was '_

Caroline nodded _'Too bad she didn't accept you, Stefan. You are the best vampire I know ' _Klaus raised an eyebrow but continued _'And what kind of relationship we have in this world?'_

_'Well, you mean .. Klaus and Caroline of this world are now engaged. They decided to have a normal life, Klaus works in this world imports and exports of works of art, I work with him '_ Caroline make a look atonic to Klaus _'Two days ago, they gave me the news that were going to be parents. They were concerned that it would not be a normal pregnancy as the father being a hybrid and mother a vampire. They don't know how this could be possible, but they were so happy because it made them normal '_

Now Klaus was looking for Stefan in disbelief _'Are you sure? This Klaus has other plans? Wants to be normal? '_

_'Klaus, I can't tell you that when you came to Mystic Fall you were a good person but when you know Caroline, all you wanted was a normal life. A house. Children. A dog. "_

_'I assume you're not going to work today?'_

_'You presume correctly Stefan'_

_'Just as well then you are the boss!'_ Stefan smiled

**Hi****! ****I promised****that when****I had****four****reviews****would****post****one more****chapter****... but****I posted****two****chapters****! ****The second****is****smaller****. ****I promised****it would****address the relationship****of****Bonnie/Elijah****but**** I will ****only****do****this****in the next****chapter****, ****there were things****that had to be****explained for****the next****chapters****make sense****...****I hope you enjoy**

**When I have****at least another****6****reviews I wi****ll post ****another chapter****...**

**I accept****ideas that****I****want to****give****you guys****... again****excuse****my mistakes****in****English**


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline spent the morning trying to ignore the stares that Klaus gave her. Thankfully the phone rang and she went to answer and saw that was Elena _'__Caroline__, s__till want __to go shopping,__ as __we agreed __two days ago__?__' _Caroline looked that moment at Klaus and saw by his face that he had heard the conversation

_'__Yes __Elena__. I __Want__. __We meet __outside the __Grill in __fifteen minutes__' _Without a word, she took the coat and bag and left the house toward her car.

...

While experimenting dresses with Elena, Caroline received a message on her mobile phone

_**Caroline **__**tonight**__** we need **__**go to **__**the opening **__**of a new **__**bar, **__**Stefan **__**says **__**that I have **__**to deal with **__**business matters in **__**there. **__**Buy **__**a beautiful dress for you!**_

_'__Elena, you know __something __about a opening __of a __new bar__, __tonight__?'_

Elena who was in the dressing clothes beside her said _'__Yes, __Car.__Don't you remember__? __It was __because of this opening bar that t__oday we come s__hop a dress. __It __will __be __buyers __of works of __art that __came from Europe __and__ you __asked me __help__ to __pick a dress__ to __you, last week you told me that you want to do __a good figure __with __Klaus__'_

_'__Ahh.. __Ok,__Elena__. __Sorry __I __got confused__' __Caroline_ tried to excuse her forgetfulness.  
She decided to buy two dresses, one golden clung to the body in the right places and a red short.  
_'__Caroline you __will__be the prettiest__of the party__, I'm sure!_' Elena said as they parted

'_Elena __thanks for your help__! __See you__soon__at night__! __'_  
...

Already dressed, Caroline was finishing applying mascara when she felt Klaus after her _'Caroline're stunning'_

_'Well, thank you'_ when she turned and looked at him, her jaw dropped ... he was with black pants, a blouse gray and a black coat military style with a black scarf .. _Don't think about last night_, she thought

When they reached, the bar was full, Klaus grabbed Caroline's arm to get pass between couples who talked and danced, until they find a table where Stefan was already

_'Let's get this over Stefan! I want to leave here, yesterday Marcel discover that Caroline's pregnant '_

_"Hello to you too Klaus, buyers are coming, please seat ... I'm going ask for something to drink'_

Klaus sat but Caroline stood _'Since I'm here I will enjoy, I want to dance ...'  
'Love, since you gave the idea .. I dance with you'_ When Klaus was about to get up and grab her hand, Caroline said _'Stefan come and dance with me'_

Stefan looked at Caroline and Klaus, who nodded and went back to sit with a scowl "_Come on Caroline, I'm happy to dance with you_ 'with it, he took her hand and led her to the middle of the dancing couples sound Professional Griefers.

_'Stefan I have to ask you something ... what is the story of Tyler in this world?_' Caroline looked worried for Stefan

_'Caroline, Tyler went off to New York for a year ago, when you decided to stay with Klaus. Tyler married Hayley '_

_'Oh...'_ Caroline didn't understand the reasons for Caroline in this world chose Klaus instead of Tyler. She continued to dance with Stefan and started really enjoying themselves, for the moment she forgotten the problems.

Suddenly she felt a different body on his back ..._ that couldn't be Stefan, he was not going to grab her in that way_, she thought

When she turned around looked at a pair of blue eyes instead of green, _of course it was Klaus eyes_, she thought _'So ... you're doing a lot of questions ...'_ She could see that he was angry, so she did the only thing she remembered _'Klaus I have to go to the bathroom' _and then left him.

Caroline entered in the bathroom and Klaus went after her, luckily the bathroom was empty, Klaus locked the door. Caroline said _'Klaus, you can't be here! What do you want? '_

_' You were the whole day avoiding me, I think we should talk about what happened yesterday'_

_'Yesterday was a mistake and will not happen again. It's two days until Bonnie back and we return to our world, where everything will be normal. Let's just forget what happened '_

_'Then you're propose be just friends?'_ Klaus asked

_'Friends? Yes we can be friends'_ Caroline turned to the mirror

Klaus in his super speed grabbed her from behind, put a hand on her belly and the other hand on the counter, put his mouth on her ear and said_, 'Friends don't do what we've done last night'_ as he whispered, he pulled her more over him and continued whispering _'Friends don't make you feel lose control every time they look at you' _Caroline closed her eyes and leaned against him, _'And friends are not jealous'_

_'Klaus I just wanna be your friend!'_ Caroline opened her eyes and looked into Klaus's eyes from the mirror _'So if you only want friendship .. why are you holding my hand?'_

When Caroline looked down, she noticed that she was holding Klaus hand, holding him to her body. Very quickly, she dropped her hand, but then Klaus turned her to him. He lifted her dress, sat her on the counter of the bathroom and kissed her.  
She opened her eyes and focused on him, and his eyes darkened to the awareness of the situation. He was silent, his eyes wandering over her face.

Suddenly, he stood up on her arms that were resting on the bench, never breaking the kiss, his hands holding her face, protective and possessive. She had never felt so cherished. She had never felt so desired. He parted her legs and placed his hips over hers.

His hand wandered from her face to her neck, stroking her shoulder and flank. He stopped in her hip, apparently distracted by kissing; she had him tucked in her mouth and she was sucking her tongue. Caroline surrounded him with her legs as he thrust his pelvis against hers.  
She gasped into his mouth. She was open and vulnerable in that position, and when he pushed, she felt it all against it. When he moved and invested again, his hard body and insistent in her, seemed not just a physical act. It was more. Much more. She panicked.

She tried to turn the head, raising her arms to push him away, but he grabbed her effortlessly, and pinned her wrists.  
She sobbed, helpless and angry, and angrier when realized that what she felt for him was stronger than she thought.

_'Stop. Someone can enter'_

He shook his head slowly, sinking in her again. His eyelids fell for a second, as if he was subjugated too. Then he opened them and looked into her eyes.

_'No'_ was just what he said

Suddenly she accepted, all doubts, concerns that had guarded were free and loose, exposed to him. _What happened to me_, she thought  
She looked up in time to see him trembling and grit the teeth. Then when he freed up in her, suddenly bit her with violence and force in Caroline's neck.

...

They stood some time embraced, finally he broke free and bit his wrist, placing it in her mouth saying _'Caroline, you need to drink my blood, I bit you, I apologize'_  
Caroline felt the hunger that was all day to suppress and glued her mouth on his wrist, drinking his blood.  
...

When she finished dressing, passed her hand through hair, she saw in the mirror her swollen lips. Klaus opened the latch of the door and when they came out saw some women who wanted to enter in the bathroom.

_'Do you think they heard anything?_' if she wasn't a vampire now her face would be very red  
_'Do not worry love. With music so high, even a vampire couldn't hear_ 'Forwarding to the table that was Stefan, Klaus look at him and said _' Stefan, Caroline and I need to go away. You get to deal with the business'_  
Worried Stefan looked at Caroline and said _'It's all right?'_ and she nodded

...

When they arrived home, Klaus looked at Caroline and said, _'You came all the way in silence. Are you thinking about Tyler?' _Klaus had remembered the conversation she had with Stefan and became angry at the thought that she took what happened between them as a betrayal for Tyler

_'Tyler? Why are you talking about him? You heard the conversation I had with Stefan? Of course you heard... '_  
_'I could not stop listening, all that is related to you interests me'_ Klaus looked very serious.

_'So you heard this Caroline chose you and you still have jealous of Tyler that __followed__with his life and __married that Hayley!'_

_'Hayley was always behind someone that give her attention! It should not have taken much to get him '_

_'I see you know her well ...'_ joking she said, _'Is she a part of your achievements?'_ Her smile faded as she looked at his expression. _How could she be so stupid? Suddenly realized._

_'How could you sleep with her? You walked behind me, you told me that you show pity and compassion for my friends, all for me ... and you and Hayley! '_

_'Caroline! You never gave me any hope. Why do you stay so upset? '_

Caroline was so angry, Klaus slept with Hayley in her world and in this world Tyler married her ..._ 'I don't know what to expect from a beast like you! Don't know why expect someone who always wants everything his own way could change! But you know what? '_

She leaned over him_. 'It´s all right! I'm not angry! I'm calm ... '  
_Caroline pulled her knees to her chest as she heard him say. _'I'll go out and get some air, don't leave the house' _andhe went away. The doors slam, dropping things, to rant. He beg terrible plagues. She tightened her arms around the body, forming a small cocoon, warm and safe. _I'm going sleep_, she decided, _I'm tired and my hormones are out of control, is the only explanation.  
_

When she came to the room and turned on the light she saw a shadow move very quickly and felt someone behind her...when she turned ... saw Marcel

_'Hello my dear Caroline'_

**Hello****! ****As promised ****here is a new ****chapter****...****hope you enjoy!****I need ****ideas ****please ****review ****with ****ideas ****that you have ****for the ****continuation of the story****...****I will ****take in account all ****the opinions ****that you guys give me****...****  
****For the ****next chapter ****I need ****at least 6 ****reviews****. ****Bye**

**Oh and one more time sorry my English!**


	8. Chapter 8

_'__Marcel? __What __are you doing here__?_' Caroline tried to be strong

_'__Well, my dear, __from what I heard__, __you're __pregnant__..Klaus__ heir, I __presume.__So you need to cal __Klaus __and__ you __will __tell him that __we__ are __taking a little trip__... now'_ Marcel took her hand and handed a cellphone

Caroline marked the number of Klaus and waited for him to answer the call _'__Klaus'_

_'__What? __What do you__ want __Caroline__? __I'm __with __Stefan __and when I'm home we gonna talk_ ... '

_'__Klaus __I. ..__'_ Klaus could see that something was wrong with her voice, she continued '... _I__ need to make a __travel, please you can't __follow me__, okay?'_

_'__Marcel's there __isn't__ him?'_ Caroline was scared, while she was at the phone with Klaus, Marcel grabbed her and took her to a car. She was panicking. Marcel was an older vampire and he had more strength than her. _'__Yes, __he's__with me__'_

_'__Marcel, __I know you're listen,__I'll __catch you__, __I'll __kill you __slowly __and you will __suffer__ so __much__...__'_ Klaus was angry but managed to control her voice to threaten Marcel

Marcel took the phone from the hand of Caroline and while driving at high speed said _'__Klaus, __my mentor__, don't make __threats __you will not __be able to fulfill__. __I'm taking __the __lovely __Caroline__ with me __and she will__ remember this __journey __forever...__the next __time you __want __to steal __New __Orleans from me __think _twice ' Marcel hung up

...

Klaus threw the phone against the wall and then he began throwing things to the ground angrily. Stefan who overheard the conversation said, _'Where do you think he took her?'_

In three seconds Klaus answers _'Where it all began...New Orleans'_

_'So what are we waiting ...?_' Stefan said

...

She was in school, all students that she passed wished her a good day, she entered the classroom. Elena, Bonnie and Matt were already seated .. her dear friends. When she sat down and started taking the pen an notebooks, she heard the teacher .. and looked at the professor .. _Marcel? 'My dear students, today I will teach you how to torture vampires'_

The students began to laugh 'I want a volunteer ... may be ... Caroline'

'What?' Caroline realized that she was dreaming

Marcel continued _'On a sunny day, we can start by taking the magic ring that protects vampires from the sun'_ In a second he ripped the ring from her finger and she felt the sun burning her entire body skin ... _this is a dream ... Wake Caroline wake up .._

Caroline woke up but didn't want to open her eyes, she heard the noise and voices in conversations on the floor above. _Where am I?_ she thought

When she finally opened her eyes she saw a vampire looking at her _'Look who woke up!'_ he appeared to be twenty years and no more, he was dark and had brown eyes. At the bottom of what looked like a basement, Caroline saw a woman, she wasn't a vampire, at least she didn't feel she was a vampire. The woman was older and was cutting herbs for a container, she heard the woman say something incomprehensible as she crushed herbs. _Must be a witch,_ she thought

Hoarsely, Caroline whispered "_Where am I? Why you brought me here? '_

The boy looked at her seriously and said, _'My name is Balf is that witch is Shatu. We work for Marcel, he ordered that we 'take care' of you'_

At that time and for the first time, Shatu looked at Caroline_ 'Hello my dear! Balf, please raise her shirt, I need to see her belly '_

While Balf lifted her shirt, Caroline shouted _'No'_ and managed to kick Balf, so strong that he got to the other side of the basement

Caroline felt a slap in the face _'You bitch!'_

_'Calm Balf'_ said Shatu _'Marcel does not want to hurt her ... just the heir .. for now'_ as she said these words, she came over and put her hand on Caroline's belly_ 'Well she is ten weeks pregnant and I can already see the sex of the baby ... not worth telling you this because is condemned '_

_'It is you who are condemned when Klaus find out what you made me'_ said Caroline

Disregarding the threat, Shatu said _'Balf makes her take these herbs, so the healing power it will be equal to a human, for 24 hours'_

Balf in his super speed, forced Caroline to swallow all the herbs, she managed to spit some but unfortunately swallowed the most ..!

_'Now you can start Balf ...'_ Shatu laughed while Balf turned to her _'It will be a pleasure to play with her'_

_'Patience' _Shatu sniffed Caroline _'Can you smell the fear?'_

Caroline felt an impact that left her breathless. Something sharp and heavy shattered against her ribs.

_'I hit her'_ Balf laughs _'But was grazed ... next time I won't fail'_

...

Klaus and Stefan entered in Marcel's mansion _'Marcel, Marcel appears ...'_ Klaus had never felt so angry and worried

Suddenly four vampires came forward the stairs and one of them said _'Marcel's not here, do you want you want to leave him a message?'_

Klaus with his vampire speed tore the heart to the four vampires in a second. Stefan looked at Klaus's hands full of blood and said _'They could have helped us'_

_'Xiu. Stefan shut up_' focused on Caroline, Klaus smelled her _' She's here '_

In a second he came to a door leading to the basement, when he opened, saw ...  
_Caroline, my Caroline_ was bound to a chair with various injuries... In one moment Stefan was behind him and in the other he was ripping the heart to the vampire who tortured Caroline. There was a woman, a witch who shouted _'I did not do anything, the Mar. ..' _before she can finish the sentence, Klaus broke her neck.

Klaus ran up to Caroline and asked _'Love, are you all right?_' then he saw the severity of the wounds _'Why your wounds aren't healing?'_

Caroline was listless, her eyes were empty but she managed to say _'The witch gave me some herbs that will not let me heal the wounds for a day ... Klaus ... the baby? okay? '_ Klaus took away the ropes that bound her to the chair and grabbed her against his body, _'I will never leave you alone' _He could hear four heartbeats in the basement _'The baby is fine'_

He raised his hand to Caroline face and came to face her, he wants to be able to examine her as he approached. And then he kissed her. He kissed her voluptuousness, his lips moving slowly and erotically, over hers. He seemed in no hurry despite the situation in which they found themselves.

Then Klaus and Stefan helped her up the stairs and when they were about to leave the mansion, Klaus yelled _'I know you are listening to me, say to Marcel that I always fulfill my threats... he will die'_

While Stefan was driving, Klaus was in the backseat with Caroline in her arms _'Caroline you're okay!'_ His arms wrapped her back, and he pulled her against his chest completely, squeezing it tightly. Caroline felt the tears to dry on her face.  
'No Klaus, is not okay! The witch got into my head and found that we are not of this world ... and she called Marcel and told him'

**I'm so ****glad for all the ****reviews ****I have received****! ****I know I promised ****more ****Elijah****/****Bonnie ****but I promise ****the ****next chapter ****will show ****Bonnie****! ****I want ****your opinion ****on two ****questions****:**

**1.****You ****want a ****baby ****girl or ****a baby ****boy?**

**2****. ****Marcel ****must die****?**

**In this chapter ****I thought of putting ****Camille ****as a character****, ****but I did not like ****her character ****in ****The Originals****, so I decided not ****to use**** her in ****this chapter ****yet****(but ****maybe in the future****?)**

**At least ****8 ****more ****reviews ****and ****I put ****one more ****chapter****! ****Bye**

**Oh ****and ****sorry for ****the mistakes ****in ****English**


	9. Chapter 9

Stefan drove at high speed, being transported by car trigger recent memories of Shatu, and Caroline tremors increased.

_'__She __went into shock__'_ said Klaus _'C__an't you __go faster__, __Stefan__?'_

_'Klaus, you need to put her unconscious'_ Stefan said impatiently

_'__How? __I don't have the habit of walk__with__sedatives__in__my pants pocket__! __'_

_'__Of course, you __know__! __You need__to compel__ her __'_

Klaus looked at Caroline and tried to smile. The shuddering slowed a bit, but every time the car swayed, it returned, together with memories Shatu.

_'__God, __Klaus__, __she's__terrified__' _noted Stefan sounding angry _'__Do something'_

Klaus nodded and then kissed Caroline _'__Look at me, __love'_

_'No'_ Caroline rolled her head to avoid the gaze_'__I know what __you want to__do__. I don'__t want to be__compelled'_

_'__You're in __shock__, __Caroline__. __And__in pain__. __It's__all I can__do for__you now__. __Let__me help you__'_ Klaus's expression of anguish. Caroline looked him in the eyes _'__Caroline, I need __you to sleep__'_

...

When she regained consciousness, Caroline was being carried in Klaus's arms. They entered in a elevator that took them for a _pent-house_. The lights hurt her eyes, who turned the face up to the neck of Klaus and closed his eyes.

Finally when she opened her eyes, she was lying in bed and saw a group of vampires at the end of the room. Elijah had a curious air, Klaus was furious, Stefan stern and worried. Bonnie was alongside Elijah and suddenly stepped forward and Klaus growled.

_'Klaus'_ Bonnie started _'I just want to see how she is'_

Elijah look ran through her body hurt with meticulous attention _'She looks like she came from a battle'_

Bonnie slapped him lightly on the shoulder and said, _'Elijah dear, go to our room. I'll help Caroline. Stefan go with him, please'_

When Elijah left, Bonnie turned to Klaus and said _'Klaus, you should go with Elijah. I'll help Caroline change clothes and I'll try to treat some wounds'_

_'I'll stay if you don't mind'_ Klaus looked at Caroline, who nodded

Together they took her to the bathroom, Bonnie said _'Car, I need to examine you'_

_'Okay'_ whispered Caroline. When Bonnie touched her belly to remove his sweater, looked very serious to her and said _'Car, you're pregnant!'_ when she tried to touch her again, Caroline tried to step back and almost fell.

Klaus picked her up and sat her on his thigh_ 'The sweater is glued to your skin. I can't see much with her ahead. We'll have to put you in the tub for a few moments before we can get. Can you fill the tub, Bonnie? '_

When the tub was full, Klaus lowered Caroline until the warm water, dressed. The bath has dulled some of the pain and shock of Caroline. Be sitting in the water with blood was beginning to leave Caroline nauseous.

With the help of Klaus, Bonnie took her out of the tub and rested her on the floor while she cut the _leggins_ and the sweater, Klaus held her.

_'My God'_ Bonnie announced darkly _'I'll kill whoever did this_ " said Bonnie

_'Not much will remain of him after I finish'_ muttered Klaus _'so if you want to kill, you have to get him before me. And I'm known for my speed '_

...

When she was in bed, Bonnie began to move his lips... Klaus moved closer, fascinated. Bonnie put her fingertips on the face of Caroline, the bone underneath tingled and the small fracture merged with a click.

_'Au'_ Caroline touched his face

Bonnie turned her attention to the ribs, took longer but just when the wound was invisible, she said 'Now you must rest, Car. I'll come back later to see how are these '

...

Klaus met Elijah in the hotel entrance _'Elijah, thanks for coming over sooner than we had combined_' the he told him everything that happened since the morning he woke up in this world.

Elijah heard is Brother _'Klaus, all you ever wanted was a family. When you know Caroline, you decided to forget the hybrids and now you're going to have a child. Caroline is less fragile than you think. You have no right to hide information from her, if you plan to spend more time with her... '_

_'Do not get between my life and Caroline. I accept your help, and I appreciate it, but don't'_

Elijah cursed _'Your secrets will still be damned disgrace this family'_

Klaus turned back and started walking

_'Where are you going?_' asked Elijah

_'I'll talk to the witches of New Orleans, I'll try to find out where is the Marcel and then I'll kill him. Takes care of Caroline while I'm out '_

...  
Caroline woke without pain, her body was like new. She was surprised, that was not her bed but then she remembered all that had happened.

Klaus was sitting on the sofa of the room, sleeping. When she stood up, he opened his eyes _'Are you Ok, love?' _he asked

_'Yes, I feel good .. Did I dreamed that Bonnie was here yesterday?'_

Klaus shuddered, _he knew what was there, Bonnie would do the spell to return to their world. She would go back to Tyler and he could never be with her. It was the best, here Marcel is dangerous for her,_ he thought

_'Caroline!'_ Bonnie came through the bedroom door without knocking and Elijah came after her _'Yesterday you were pretty bad ... '_

_'Bonnie, I'm so glad to see you ...'_ Caroline knew that she had to talk to Bonnie and tell her everything, so she could help them, but in these two days she had known Klaus better than all their time in the other world. There was a part of her that wanted to stay there a while longer ... and the baby! Oh the baby...not her fault and she loved him already

_'Caroline, I see that you are in better shape than you were yesterday' _Elijah shook hands with Bonnie who smile at him

_They were married here_, remembered Caroline, as she looked at her hands clasped _Bonnie's with Elijah,_ strange thought

_'Care, Elijah and I'll take breakfast and then I come and see you, the we need to speak better, you have to tell me what happened ... oh and congratulations on the baby boy!'_

Before Caroline could answer Bonnie and Elijah disappeared, leaving her alone with Klaus.

_'Baby Boy?'_ Bonnie could see ... Caroline looked at Klaus. He had his eyes wide open and that expression ... _would panic?,_ thought Caroline

Klaus had never felt so happy ... 'a boy?! ... how is he going to get back to his world knowing that here was a family ...

...

_'Klaus? Are you ok?_ ' Caroline was worried that Klaus didn't move for twenty minutes, he looked like a statue and if possible his face was even whiter than usual

The hotel doorbell rang _'Good morning. I'm here to deliver an envelope to Mrs. Mickaelson '_ Caroline strange the name but then remembered that the room was on behalf of Klaus and the receptionist took her as his wife

When Caroline opened the envelope, she saw a piece of white paper stuck to a photograph. In the white paper was written.

"_This is what happens to those who do not obey"_

**Hi****! ****I promised ****that ****when you**** give me ****8 ****reviews I ****put ****another chapter****...****here is ****it****! ****I read ****all your ****reviews ****and most**** of you ****wanted ****a baby ****boy!****Still ****not sure ****about the ****question ****of Marcel ****but ****I'm sure ****dying ****or not****, ****he will suffer****!**

**I wish you ****would give me ****your opinion****:**

**1. Who should ****appear ****Camille ****or ****Tyler****?**

**2. Do you t****hink**** that ****Bonnie ****will be able to cast a spell, ****sending****Caroline and ****Klaus ****to ****their world****?**

**3. What do you think ****is in ****the envelope ****that Caroline ****received****?**

**This ****week I have ****so ****much to do ****so I will ****need at least ****10 ****reviews ****for me to put ****a new chapter**

**Oh an****d**** sorry for ****my mistakes ****in English**

**Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

...

_'Klaus? Are you ok?_ ' Caroline was worried that Klaus didn't move for twenty minutes, he looked like a statue and if possible his face was even whiter than usual

The hotel doorbell rang _'Good morning. I'm here to deliver an envelope to Mrs. Mickaelson '_ Caroline strange the name but then remembered that the room was on behalf of Klaus and the receptionist took her as his wife

When Caroline opened the envelope, she saw a piece of white paper stuck to a photograph. In the white paper was written.

"_This is what happens to those who do not obey"_

...

Marcel was meeting with two witches when his cellphone rang _'__Everything went __as planned__?' _Marcel heard the voice on the other line and said _'__No! __There was a change__of plans__. __But__do not worry because__I'll__take care of everything__'_

_'__I'm __counting on it_. _You know__the importance__of ending__ this. __You heard the__prediction__'_ and the person on the other end hung up

Marcel was furious and looked at the witches _'__ How long __will__it take to you__finish the__spell__? We don't have much time...'_

'Marcel, this isn't easy, we need a few things'

'Like what?'

…..

The picture fell to the ground. The body of Caroline's mother lay face down in a circle of chalk, the left leg all twisted. The right arm was broken and had a huge gash in the throat and to the bottom of the trunk.

A sound somewhere between a moan and a scream escaped the lips of Caroline, she fell to the ground, trembling, but unable to look away from the image.

'Caroline!' Klaus's voice sounded frantic. In the distance, someone entered in the room.

'_What's wrong?'_ said Stefan.

_'I think I'll vomit'_ whispered Caroline

Klaus stood up and led her to the bathroom. Kneeling in front of the toilet, Caroline vomited, leaving the picture fall to the ground to cling to the edges of the pan. Once emptied the contents of the stomach, most of the tremors subsided, but every once in a while was still shaken by a shudder uncontrollably.

Caroline closed the toilet lid and reached down to flush the toilet, using the toilet lid as leverage. Caroline's head began to spin. Klaus caught her before she hit her head on the wall. Suddenly Caroline's feet were no longer stuck to the floor. The breast Klaus gave her in the right shoulder and had his arms beneath her knees. Moments later, he laid her carefully on the bed. The touch of his icy fingers on her pulse slow down her pulse, and she can concentrate on his face. Seemed calm, with the exception of a tiny dark vein on his forehead, pulsing at intervals of about a minute.

_'I'll get you something to drink'_ he dropped her wrist and stood up.

Caroline has been hit by a new wave of panic. She rose to her feet with a start, every instinct telling her to flee as fast and as far as possible.

Klaus grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to look at her in the eyes. _'Stop, Caroline'_

Caroline's stomach seemed to have invaded the lungs, pressing all the air out. He struggled to free himself, without noticing or caring what he said _'Let me go'_ she shouted while pushing his chest with both hands.

_'Caroline, look at me'_ there was no way to ignore the voice of Klaus, or the attraction of his eyes _'Concentrate on my voice. What's going on?'_

_'My mother'_

Finally, Stefan decided to intervene _'Caroline, I'll call Rebecca. I will ask her to go to your mother's house to see if everything is fine' _and then he left the room

Klaus returned to lay her on the bed and said_, 'Caroline, you have to calm down. If not for you, calm down for the sake of the baby. Caroline's of this world would be very upset with you if you any make harm to the baby'_

_'The baby is mine, not hers'_ Caroline said still angry. Suddenly she thought of what had just said, covered her mouth with her hand and looked at Klaus who was staring at her.

He would was about to say something when Stefan came into the room _'Caroline, I just spoke with Rebecca. Your mother is beside her and is well. She will stay with her while you're here '_

_'Marcel was trying to send a message'_ Klaus was furious. Stefan had never seen him so angry

_'We have to go back to Mystic Falls'_ said Stefan _'This is not a safe place'_

...

**Mystic Falls**

Caroline had told everything to Bonnie. Bonnie had promised to speak to her grandmother and together managed to make a spell that made Caroline and Klaus back to their world.

Two days_, two days had passed and Bonnie had not managed to do the spell_, Caroline thought. Elijah was always behind Bonnie, where one went the other went behind, like a planet and is satellite. Caroline had discovered that Elijah had known Bonnie when he came to Mystic Falls in search of Klaus and when they met, he fell in love with her and didn't take long to marry.

Caroline was resting at home when Klaus came and told her, _'Get ready. Rebecca has called me and said we have to arrive on time to the party. That girl is impossible. It is equal in all the worlds'_

_The engagement party,_ Caroline thought. In this world she and Klaus were engaged and Rebecca had told her that they had already planned the engagement party for a long time and couldn't postpone because everyone already knew she was pregnant

...

_'I'm already dressed. Rebecca sent me sooner the dress and shoes. It takes only thirty minutes ...'_ Caroline was going up the stairs as she finished the sentence.  
While Caroline was dressing, she wondered what had changed between her and Klaus. She could not lie to herself anymore. They had moved closer after these days they spent together. She decided not to think about the future. _Okay, so I was having hot hybrid sex with Klaus, who also happened to be my 'friend'. I don't want to worry about the future._ She knew what to expect when she got back to her world, and it was a mess / total confusion.

Klaus took ten minutes to dress up and remaining twenty minutes sat on the couch and drew, drew Caroline's face and her body and when he noticed she was behind him ... _she was beautiful,_ he thought

_'Caroline, as always you're beautiful!_' While Klaus was wearing a formal tuxedo, Caroline wore a golden dress, long and in mermaid style. The bright dress accentuated the color of her eyes. And the hair up completed the look. When he looks down saw a small but already prominent belly Caroline _'Your belly ...?'_

_'Yes I noticed. Rebecca chose this dress, I think, in order to notice my belly. He is growing so fast ... Never mind please. Come on, we can't delay'_

_'Do not forget the masks. Rebecca warned that the party theme would be the masks'_

...

When they arrived at the mansion, Klaus put the mask quickly and helped Caroline put there. At the entrance of the house, they could see that everyone wore masks and some people were easily recognized. Bonnie was dancing with Elijah and both were laughing and having fun. Caroline saw that Rebecca was doing his perfect role as hostess.

_'Where are you going?'_ Said Caroline

_'I'll talk to Elijah. I will not take long'_

Caroline shook her head and turned away, making way for Elena and Matt who seemed to be in a conversation and lively. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm and looked back ...

_'Shall we dance?'_ Said Klaus

_'Yes'_ Caroline tried to show a carefree look but she was very happy, she always loved parties and this was wonderful. The music, the colors, everything ...

Couples danced, and as they turned exchanged pair. Caroline was already dizzy when switched pair the third time and were about to go to the bar to ask for water, when she felt a cold hand on the back. Surprised she turned to the pair and found Tyler, smiling at her.

_'Caroline'_ He smiled, still touching his _back 'It's good to see you again. Congratulations on your engagement and I for the baby ... '_

As he passed his gaze over her body, Caroline noticed the slight rocking of his body.

He was definitely drunk. _'You're stunning'_

_'Tyler. How are you? '_

_'I'm great, really great. You see I have a great wife and I had success in New York'_ he continued to move his hands in her the body '_She is here ... if you want we can relive our school days and we have fun .. I don't care about the baby '_

Caroline didn't believe in the proposal that Tyler was doing _'Tyler you're drunk. Don't say anything that tomorrow I'll probably regret '_

But Tyler continued to move his hand down to her body, reaching the belly. Suddenly Tyler's hand was torn from Caroline's body and she watched in horror as he fell to the ground, blood seeping through his nose. She looked at Klaus, who was shaking his fist, his chest heaved with anger as he looked at Tyler. The guests had parted around them, and she felt Elijah and Stefan behind them.

_'What was it?'_ Caroline screamed for Klaus, the music had declined. Klaus threw a dirty look _'This is Tyler. Why were you talking to him, and he was to touch your belly? '_

Caroline's mouth turned up as she looked at Tyler, who was smiling at Klaus _'Looks like you got the girl, Klaus. I can stay with her when you get tired of her, I'll use her enough. She will not mind. '_

Klaus was going to attack him again but Elijah held him steady as the two clashed. Klaus pointed menacingly at Tyler _'Stay away from her'_ he growled

After Klaus threat, Tyler grimaced and left Stefan drags him out of the party.

'_Let's continue with the party! This was just a little misunderstanding'_ Rebecca shouted for all to hear, the music resumed playing and couples to spin on the dance floor  
Caroline stared wide-eyed, registering Tyler and his horrible words.

_'Are you okay, brother?'_ Elijah asked him.

Instead of answering, Klaus's eyes slid to Caroline. His arm shot out and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him when he turned and began to make his way to the first floor of the house. Caroline launched a wide-eyed look over her shoulder for a very worried Rebecca, but not stopped the momentum out of fear, she was dragged into the old room as it had already been this week. He closed the door with the key _'This time no one is going to interrupted us'_

Caroline waited, unnerved by his fire-breathing, scary version of a primitive caveman when Klaus walked menacingly toward her.

Before he could say anything, she pushed him in the chest 'Hey! What was that? '  
If it were even possible his face grew cloudy. She was trembling, trying to take a step behind, but the bed was on her way _'You're flirting with Tyler!'_ Klaus said furious _'I turned for five minutes and he was all glued to you'_

He had never yelled like that with her, and she backed away, intimidated and angry in equal measure. She jabbed a finger into his chest, but she only pressed over his chest like a cement block. _'I was?'_ Caroline snorted incredulously _'I? I was having a conversation with Tyler, who happened to be drunk, and in that moment, with the things he told me, I was beginning to think you were not so bad ... but after that ... '_

Caroline watched a bit of anger melt in Klaus expression, his hands grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. Something electric happen between them, and it was really confusing for Caroline to be irritated and turned on all at the same time.

_'Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you '_ said Klaus

Caroline enjoyed the situation, needing to hold a little dignity _'You didn't hurt me you. I can't be hurt by you '_

Caroline was pushed against the drawing board when Klaus grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her legs, pressing himself between them, as he lifted the hem of her dress to her waist. Caroline grabbed him to balance, the cold table against her thighs. _'Don't lie to me, Caroline'_

She tried to push him, but he just pushed deeper, his right hand left her leg to unbutton his pants. She was panting now_. 'I'm not lying. "_

She felt him inside her as he leaned over to whisper in her ear _'You're lying'_ and he kissed her neck.

Then he surprised Caroline to take a shaky breath _'I'm sorry for hurting you'_  
She nodded, feeling out of control.

_'Love' _he pulled away, his eyes shining _'I hit him because I could not stand to see him touch your belly ... I beat again .. I have no regrets'_

He crushed her lips at the exact moment that pushed inside her again. Caroline gasped at the sudden invasion, arching her back as he grabbed her by the back of the thighs and hit her over and over, their cries of pleasure fill the room, their grunts muffled in his neck. _'Caroline' _he growled, trying to bury deeper.

The feel of him inside her, the image of his face this time, it was the sexiest thing that Caroline had ever seen, and she screamed.

...

Finally, her muscles relaxed and she closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath. He was still inside her when he apologized softly _'I was a fool tonight'_

_'Yes'_ she murmured

He squeezed her hip _'I'm forgiven?_'

**Hi guys! Thank you for all your reviews, from now on I won't ask a certain number of reviews to put another chapter. I hope you like reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing, this it's a little big...**

**If you want me to continue please REVIEW and I really like if you can give me ideas for the next chapter... Tell me, who would be the person that was talking with Marcel on the phone? (I have two possible persons in my head)**

**Sorry my English**

**Bye=)**

**Di**


	11. Chapter 11

...

Finally, her muscles relaxed and she closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath. He was still inside her when he apologized softly _'I was a fool tonight'_

_'Yes'_ she murmured

He squeezed her hip _'I'm forgiven?_'

* * *

Caroline and Klaus descended the stairs of the mansion _'Let's enjoy the party! May be the only engagement party that I will have in my life!' _Caroline said.

At the end of the stairs Bonnie appeared, she looked worried _'Caroline, something is happening. My grandmother called me and told me that we need to meet tonight. I'll find Elijah ... we meet at my grandmother's house'._

Klaus looked at Caroline when Bonnie left, she was staring off _'Does she managed to conjure the spell so we can return to our world?' _Caroline said what both were thinking  
_'If we stay here, we will never know ...'_ Klaus didn't want to leave this world, not now that he had Caroline.

They were at the party for an hour, just because every time they were about to leave Rebecca went after them to know where were the guests of honor.

When they managed to leave the party without anyone noticing, quickly entered the car and in fifteen minutes they reached the door of Bonnie's Grandma house.

Bonnie and Elijah were on the porch waiting for them _'Finally! Let's go'_ while Bonnie and Elijah entered in the house, Caroline and Klaus were stranded on the door _'Bonnie uhh... you have to invite us in'_

_'Oh Oh yeah, sorry .. Caroline, Klaus please come on in!_'

They enter in the room and after five minutes Bonnie grandmother came with a mug of tea in her hand _'Caroline, I'm so glad to see you!'_ and the two embraced, when she looked at Klaus said _'I see you still don't left him ...'_ Klaus glared at her

'_And for what reason she was leaving a catch as good as I?'_

_'Klaus ... behave yourself'_ Elijah said

_'Well Grandma, you called me because you had news for Caroline_' Bonnie decided to intervene before someone gets hurt

_'Yes, sit down please. I found the spell that can take you home.'_

_'Serious?'_ Caroline was torn between the happiness of returning home but sad to leave this world

_I'll leave my baby ... and 'that' she was beginning to feel for Klaus_, she thought, _what a mess that will be my life_

Klaus merely look at her and said with a serious air _'Do you want to leave this world so badly?' _but Caroline didn't respond

_'Tomorrow at this time you can come here and Bonnie will cast the spell. You'll go back to your world. If you have something to solve in this world, I advise you to settle until tomorrow'_

...

When they arrived home, Caroline went to the room without saying a word. To her surprise, Klaus was already waiting in the room. He was leaning against the bed more disheveled than usual and his eyes were unreadable.

_Damn vampire speed_, she thought

For a moment Caroline almost forgot all the resolution that she had in her head before she get home, she had to treat this week as if it had not existed. She crossed her arms over her chest, frowning at him. _'What do you want now, Klaus?'_

Klaus's eyes probed her when he looked at her. He looks so young and vulnerable. She didn't like to see it as well. _'Things can't stay like this, Caroline. We can't forget the things that happened this week ... '_

_'When we get back to our world, we can't continue with 'this'... whatever 'this' is' _when she started to pass him, he grabbed her arm shaking, almost painfully, forcing her to stop.

When Caroline looked at him, his eyes were less vulnerable and more upset. This was the Klaus that she knew, and strangely, it felt better to be talking to him like that.

_'After all that has happened? After everything I did for you? Don't you know yet what is 'this'?_ He slowly shook his head _'No'_ he whispered hoarsely, dipping his head almost touching noses _'Don't do this. Not now. Whatever that you're thinking, stop.'_ He swallowed _'I need you'_

Caroline felt suffocating _'I didn't asked for you to need me'_ she whispered back. She saw the pain flashing in his face before he quickly hides it. Suddenly he released her.  
_'Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm very tired now '_

Instead of answering, Klaus pulled her tightly against him and crushed his mouth over hers. She could taste the despair while his hand holding her head against his, a deep kiss and distressed. She could not breathe. She pushed against his chest, making a noise of anguish and he let her go. Well, his mouth pulled away. His arms still held her tight.

_'Let me go'_ Caroline cried

_'No'_ he breathed harshly, _'I'm not gonna let you do this to us. I don't believe for a second that you want this'_

_'Why?'_

_'I just can't.'_

_'So I don't accept that.'_

Caroline was in his arms, looking at him, _'If I finish with you, you have to accept!'_

Klaus's eyes instantly hardened, fuming _'No, I do not have to accept anything'_

_'Klaus please you don't have to comport like a caveman to resolve this situation, this is not the best way to solve this'_ Caroline couldn't meet his gaze with pain and lies bubbling inside her _"I care you, Klaus, I really do care. You are my friend. But this has gone too far'_

_'You're scared. I understand' _he leaned over to whisper in her ear comfortably_ 'I know why you escape now. We need to enjoy the time we have together, the time we will have in our long life. Stop running'_

She tried to let the body relax, and ignored the horrible agitation in the stomach _'This is why I don't want anything with you. When we get to our world, I must be with the one's I love'_

Klaus froze and she waited breathlessly, waited the strength to continue to lie.  
Slowly, he turned away from her, his eyes hard as he looked at her '_You lie.'_  
_Yes, I'm lying_, she thought this but said _'I'm not. I don't love you '_

He let his arms get away from her, he seemed shocked. Caroline took the opportunity to escape to the bathroom and tried to close the door, but could not because he held the door.

She had to get away from him, because she was afraid that if she stayed around, she probably tell him that she was a damn liar, and that she never wanted to leave.

_'You love me'_ he said quietly against the door _'I know.'_

She gulped and replied, _'I care you, but there is a big difference'_ For a moment, she was not sure if he would say something, but then he said, _'All right then'_

_'Are you letting me go?'_

He looked at her, his expression painfully bitter when he took a step back _'Apparently ... I never had you'. _He turned sharply, and without another word left the room, seconds later she heard the front door close.

If he had seen Caroline crying, he would have known she was lying. And it was a big lie.

In the morning Klaus found Caroline lying in bed, sleep in the same dirty clothes. He didn't wake her. Actually, he did not even look at her. She woke up because she heard the closet door knocking.

_'What time is it?'_ She asked

_'It's noon. I made you lunch'_ The sound of his voice was like a fist to punch her chest.  
When she looked up, she saw that he seemed to be in hell. _I bet I look worse_, she thought.

Caroline sat down at the kitchen table eating a tasty scrambled eggs while Klaus was leaning on the counter drinking coffee. She drank her coffee ... _wait ... this is not coffee_, she thought.

_'What is this?'_

_'Blood. My blood, more precisely. You have to feed on blood and from what I remember the baby has a predilection for my blood_' he said in a way intimidating, motionless and cold.

She drank the blood in silence, but he continued to talk _'I had time to think about all this. I can't trust you, so when we get back to our world I'll get rid of you, you'll never see you again'_

_'Can you do that?'_ She was almost breathless _'Just throw me out of your life?'_

_'Why not? You made that choice last night '_

_'No. I finished the 'thing' that we had. Not our friendship'_ She looked at him

'Oh' Klaus nodded, 'That's right. You do not love me, but you do mind me' he shrugged _'I no longer want to know '_

_'As a matter of clarification, I slept with someone last night' _Caroline cringed at his words, her knees almost dropped, eyes wide and mouth open in horror.

And then she began to weep cry.

Through tears she saw Klaus's lips open and he took two steps to her_, 'I know'_ he said still going toward her

_'Do not touch me!'_ She cried, unable to bear the thought of him close to her now.

_'Do not touch you?'_ He growled, his eyes dropping sparks violent _'I'll kill you!'_

_'Kill me?'_ She turned to shoot him with a plate of food. He bent down and the plate hit the wall _'I am not the only one who jumped up on anyone five seconds after leaving here last night!'_

Caroline took a glass to shoot him, but Klaus held his wrists with his strong hands, his body held her own against his ... she fought fiercely but he was too strong, _'Let me go,'_ she sobbed, _'Let me go . I hate you '_

_'Ssh'_ he soothed her _'Don't say that'_ he said against her skin _'I didn't do it. I lied. I was angry. I'm a moron. I lied. I stayed in Stefan's home the whole night'_

She stopped struggling and began to tremble _'What?'_

_'I lied. There was no one else since we got together'_ he looked at her with a light blue look very sincere _'You are very good at pretending that you don't feel anything. I wanted to hurt you this morning, and so I had the evidence that you were lying. Now, now ... let's not leave the kitchen until you admit that you love me. '_

_'Klaus, I will not say that'_ and she pushed him firmly and he let her go _'I will not change my mind'_

His gaze cut her and she could see the muscles of his jaw twitch _'Why not''_ he growled the question

She could not explain it. He had arranged a way to argue with anything she says now

_'All right'_ and he did the unthinkable ... smiled at her _'I love you, Caroline. You're all mine. I'll kill anyone who tries to take you away from me. So it's like this: we will be back but we will continue to see us in the another world. We will have dates and we will see what will come out of there. But I will not let you go'_

_'You're crazy'_

_'I fight for what I want'_

* * *

**Hi****! ****Yesterday I received ****the ****kindest ****reviews ****ever!****This week I'm ****very ****busy****, so I ****decided to post a ****new chapter today****! ****I hope you enjoy ****this story****...****this is ****taking ****a different course ****than I had ****planned ****at the beginning ****(sorry ****to ****those who are not ****liking****) ****...****I already have ****a new chapter ****on the computer ****and I'll ****post it ****soon ****(when I have a little time****)**

**I really ****liked**** if you**** give me ****ideas on ****what course I should take ****from this moment****)**

**As I ****had already ****said ****at the beginning ****of the story****, ****this is my first****fanfiction ****and ****Englis h****is not ****my primary ****language ...****so****, sorry, I know I have**** mistakes but I promise I'll have more careful****)**

**Bye****  
****Di**


	12. Chapter 12

_'All right'_ and he did the unthinkable ... smiled at her _'I love you, Caroline. You're all mine. I'll kill anyone who tries to take you away from me. So it's like this: we will be back but we will continue to see us in the another world. We will have dates and we will see what will come out of there. But I will not let you go'_

_'You're crazy'_

_'I fight for what I want'_

When the clock struck eleven o'clock at night, Caroline and Klaus came into Bonnie's grandmother's house. While Bonnie was running out to make marks on the living room floor with chalk, his grandmother was reading a very old book.

_'Please come. You two need to sit in the chairs that are in the middle of the symbol. Only need to focus on each other and leave the rest to us'_ and then Caroline and Klaus sat down as requested.

_'Caroline, farewell! See you in your reality, I hope you are very happy!"_ Bonnie told her and then hugged her _'Klaus, I don't know if in your world I like you, but here you have a lot of my affection' _and then she hugged him too

_'Brother, I'll see you in your world! Goodbye_ 'Elijah said goodbye to Klaus and kissed Caroline's hand

And then Bonnie and her grandmother closed her eyes, turned their hand and began to mutter words ... Caroline grabbed her belly and said _'Goodbye my baby'_

Caroline moaned softly, terror shaking her body. Turning the head in a way to another, she tried to leave the nightmare that she was imprisoned. Instead, the hellish images bombarding her, and with eyes wide open she looked desperately for the entry of a cavernous uncertain reality ..

As an inaccurate picture which lacked definition, the hooded figure glowed softly as he passed over the field of the woods. Everything that was touched by the figure was destroyed. The herbs withered on the ground reddish gray ... were no longer dark and rich. Now the land could only nourish the decomposition.

Leaving a trail of patent decomposition, the figure floated through a dimensional portal to a level never seen before.

Traces undefined creature covered by the cover profiled in a grotesque work when lowered his hood. Her eyes followed the claws of a sickly yellow that projected the frayed sleeves. The bony hands made him look like a living skeleton. She followed his hands, being incapable to look away from the horrible creature's face.  
A deformed head without hair, finished in two hears excessively long and his head was a mass of spots, with two large eyes, round and soft that sat on an open mouth full of sharp and black teeth. He had no nose to smell the lingering stench of death that stretched across the room, and Caroline ask herself if the smell was from the creature or that dark place.

The creature finally let his cloak and walked dragging his feet, awkwardly stepping a figure bent over a marble table.

Caroline seemed like an omnipresent figure because the figure that was on the marble table was ... her.

Suddenly, the figure looked up, directly to Caroline. Although it is not actually there, despite being a dream, the man saw her, recognized her.

_'This baby will be my salvation. Nothing will save you '_

Caroline felt a burning in the throat, suddenly she couldn't speak or swallow. The cold consumed her, until she thought death would be preferable to the lack of heat in her body.

_'You can run to another world. But I will catch you' _he warned

The noise increased, completely drowning the traces of the figure and harmful place where she was ... then suddenly she stared at the sky while someone shaking her.

_'Damn, Caroline you need to wake up'_

With her heart running faster at worst nightmare the she ever had experienced, Caroline regained her breath as she straightened. She noted that she was with Klaus in Mystic Falls forest. _'Is this our world?'_

_'I do not know, when I woke up, we were both lying on the ground. What is this?'_ He pressed gently in the place and pain crossed in her throat and she was breathless. It seemed like a stalactite had struck violently against her neck, cold bombarding it from the point where thumb touched the skin.

_'Stop' _she said _'it hurts!'_

_'You have been marked'_ he said, his voice thick and full of concern and anger  
_'What?'_ She looked at Klaus _'What do you mean I'm marked?'_

_'I don't know ... but we'll find'_ Klaus hugged, cuddled up to her. Paused, then walked away slowly, his eyes fixed on her belly.

_'Caroline. You're still ..._ '- He paused

_'Pregnant. I felt so._' She said while Klaus continued to stare at her belly. _'This means that the spell did not work ...'_

'_Let's get out of here and find out, love'_ Klaus took her hand

...

Marcel woke up in his mansion in New Orleans. His phone was ringing, he answered immediately and without seeing the caller ID said _'The plan will work, the witches __couldn__'t make the spell, they are stuck in here ... don't worry I'll solve everything in the right time!'_

...

They ran to Stefan's house _'__Stefan__! __Stefaannn__!__'_ Caroline cried

Then Stefan appeared on the stairs, he looked tired and still with his eyes half closed _'__Caroline. __What__happened__? __Why__are you here__so early__and__ do you __have__to speak so high__?__'_

Klaus stepped toward Stefan asked _'__When was the __last time you__saw us?__'_

_'__Last night, __in__ the __celebration__of your__engagement__! __Klaus__, __what happens__? Why are you __asking__that?' _Stefan began to worry

_'__Cause __right now__I should be__in my world__and not__here__.'_ Klaus turned to Caroline and said, _'__Maybe __we__have__to go__ talk __with your__little witch friend__and__ know __what went wrong__'_

_'__I'm_ coming with you! Give me a minute' Stefan ran to her room and returned seconds later dressed '_Let's go_'

…..

When they knock at Grams door, Bonnie opened the door and before she could say anything, Klaus pushed her into the house and said, _'__It seems __that your__spell__didn't work__very well__! __It was__some trick to__deceive__me__?__'_

_'__I don't know __what__you are talking about__! __Grandma__and I did__the spell__and you__disappeared__. __We__thought you__were back__to your world__!__'_ Bonnie was already screaming _'Grandma__!__'_

Grams came and looked at them surprised _'__I see __that__didn't work.__This means that__something__are keeping you here__. __The spell__will not work__until__we__figure out__what__holds you__here'_

_'__And __with your__great intelligence,__can you__tell us__how do we__do this__?'_ Klaus was angry

_'__I don't know. __We have__to wait and see__. __I feel that__both have__a purpose__in this world and__that__your coming__here__is linked to__this purpose'_ Bonnie's grandmother looked for the brand that Caroline had is her neck _'__You were__marked__!__'_

_'__Wise words, indeed. __Even I__noticed__ that she __was marked__. __The question__is__, __What is the__purpose__? __And__by whom?'_

Caroline was silent until now, she decided to intervene _'__Klaus __while we were__in the forest__I had a dream__...' _and then she told him the dream she'd had, the figure had appeared and she had told him about the baby

_'__Give me __three days,__I'll__try to talk to__the spirits__and find out__what they want from__you.'_

Caroline couldn't believe that she had to stay there, she knew she would have to be close to Klaus and the conversation they had in the previous day would have to continue and that all their repressed feelings could get stronger.

_'__At __most one__week.__No__longer__'_ Caroline turned to Klaus

_'__Let's go home.'_ was his reply

….

Caroline was still thinking about her dream, what that figure had to do with her baby.

Klaus had left with Stefan because he had business in this world and each one had to do their part and continue with 'their' life in this world, until they find out why they can't leave.

Caroline was at home, with a seemingly endless appetite. She wanted to eat all the time. The phone rang and Caroline saw that a message appeared on the display

_Caroline, I'm so sorry for the shame I put you through in your engagement party. Can we meet to talk about?_ _Tyler_

Caroline responded with another message

_Tyler, I think this is not the best time for us to meet. C_

There was no answer by Tyler and Caroline stared at the phone, thinking if that would have been the best decision. Suddenly, she received a call from Klaus

_'We have a business dinner tonight. Just know now. We need to play our characters, sweetheart!'_

_Bastard bossy_, Caroline thought, but she only replied _'I will go with you, just because you've asked with so education'_ irritated, she walked to the door. She had to talk to him about this tendency to be bossy. She could feel his smirk when he said _'Thank you, love.'_ She shook her head smiling, most of the time he was a pain in the ass but sometimes he could be extremely charming.

...

Not that Caroline knew a lot about the business dinner - where it would be or with whom - she only knew that she had nothing to wear. After two hours of trying find a dress that serve to her, she finally decided in an elegant but sexy _Valentino_ dress. It was silver-gray, folded up the right shoulder to the left hip, giving a touch of elegance. The dress accentuated her belly but everyone knew she was pregnant. And hell, she was pride of her belly. She added a black _clucth_ bag by _Alexander McQueen_ and red shoes with a ridiculous size by _Christian Louboutin._ She left her hair loose, falling in soft waves, put some mascara, blush and a deep red lipstick. When the front door opened and closed Caroline's stomach rolled.

_'Caroline' _Klaus called _'We have to hurry so ...'he_ trailed off when he entered in the living room, her eyes frozen in her.

_'What? I'm good?'_ She glanced sideways at him

He smiled _'Love, you're more than good!'_

Klaus casually strolled around Caroline. He was wearing a simple but elegant black suit and fair, with a fine velvet lapels and a white shirt. His tie was black too.  
His eyes examined her from head to toe, and when he returned to her face, they were on fire _'Come with me'_ he grabbed her wrist and dragged her down the hallway toward the bedroom.

He turned around, hooking his arm around her waist and pulling her to him _'Love, if we hadn't already a marked table, we would not leave here.'_

_'Actually ...'_ he murmured, squeezing her waist, and with his eyes diving to the neckline of the dress.

_'Klaus'_

He jerked his eyes back to her face _'You are beautiful, Caroline'_

Her stomach turned again and she smiled softly _'Thanks'_

_'But you need to put your hair up'_

_'What? Why?_ '

Klaus's eyes narrowed dangerously _'Just do it'_

_'Only when you tell me why?'_

_'Cause I wanna be the only one that are going to see your hair down at the end of the night'_ Klaus eyes became a glare _'Caroline' _warned

Caroline threw her hands up _'Seriously?'_

_'Definitely'._

_"Klaus'._

_'Caroline'._

Incredulous, Caroline crossed her arms over her chest _'You can't give me orders, Klaus'_

_'I'm not giving you a order, I'm asking. "_

_'No, you are required'._

'I just don't want you to go with your hair down'.

_'Alright' _She tilted her head to the side, _'I don't take orders, but I can make a deal with you. The hair will rise, but you should make me a favor. '_

_'A favor? Like what? '_

She approached him, pressing against him with a smile _'You will not know that till I need'_

Klaus dipped his head toward her, his lips almost touching hers _'Done!'_

* * *

**Hi! This week I'm so busy but as I said in last chapter I've had this chapter in my computer. In last chapter, I asked your opinion on what I should do, so I read your reviews and I use the ideas that you gave me (sort of)...so as you see I always take your ideas seriously! So review, please! **

**I've already have an idea on what I'm gonna write in the next chapter, but you can always help me =) Probably Friday I'm gonna post another chapter…**

**oh one more time, sorry for my mistakes in English**

**Bye**

**Di**


	13. Chapter 13

_'Alright' _She tilted her head to the side, _'I don't take orders, but I can make a deal with you. The hair will rise, but you should make me a favor. '_

_'A favor? Like what? '_

She approached him, pressing against him with a smile _'You will not know that till I need'_

Klaus dipped his head toward her, his lips almost touching hers _'Done!'_

…..

When they got to the restaurant, Caroline asked _'Who are we going to meet here?'_  
But before he could answer, the maitre came up with a huge smile on his face _'Monsieur Mikaelson, I have your table reserved, sir.'_

_'Merci'_ Klaus responded in French. The restaurant was opulent, elegant and it was packed. The maitre led them through the tables to one cozy corner, away from the entrance and kitchen. As a gentleman, Klaus pulled the chair to Caroline, and she couldn't remember if Tyler had ever taken the trouble to do the same. After Klaus asking for Wine and a sparkling water, Caroline realized that they were sitting at a table for two.

_'Where are the others?'_

Klaus gave her a casual look while sipping a glass of water _'What others?'_

'_Seriously? You said that this was a business meeting. "_

_'Yes, but I didn't said what the business was"_

_Oh my god, this was a date!,_ Caroline thought. She pushed her chair back, about a second later, when the words of Klaus froze her in place.  
_'If you try to leave, I'll grab you. Let's see who is the faster?.'_ Even though he was not looking at her when he said it, she could see he was speaking seriously.

She couldn't believe that he cheated. Grimly, she pushed her chair back under the table.

_'Ready to order?'_ The waiter asked

Klaus smiled and closed the menu '_I'll want a steak, medium rare'_ he smiled softly at her _'What are you going to want?'_ He took another sip of water_ 'Same, please'_ , she said.

Caroline could feel his eyes burning into her

_'Maybe this is part of the' friends'' _he said softly, _'I want to spend time with my friend, don't you?'_

_'That is how this become even more complicated'_

_'Not if we don't let' h_e saw the doubt in her face, so he lifted her face to him, _'Let's just try it tonight'_

_'Ok'_

In response, he rubbed his thumb over her mouth and smiled with eyes before droped.

And then, the two spent time as friends. They talked about all the usual stuff, like music, books, movies. They made each other laugh. Enjoyed themselves. But it was all small stuff.

They were finishing dessert when a sultry voice with an accent melodic ran the table _'Klaus, I had serious doubts whether you'_

Caroline's eyes rise to the woman who was at their table. Her dress was black, bold and sexy. She smiled brightly.

_'Hayley? '_

She smiled _'It's great to see you '_

Caroline tried not to move, she had a grip stuck in the throat. This was Hayley, the werewolf who slept with Klaus in their world and here she was married with Tyler, which meant ...wait, if she slept with Klaus in their world, why she is flirting with him in this world? Maybe, they...oh no no no! Before she could say anything, she heard _'Caroline' _This could not get any weirder, she thought

_'Tyler' _Caroline greeted him

_'Caroline, I really apologize for last night, I was totally drunk' _Tyler turned to Klaus _'Klaus, I didn't mean to offend you'_ but when he turned to Caroline winked his eye _'Caroline we have to combine a dinner to set we catch-up. Today when I sent you the message I wanted to apologize and tell you how beautiful you were at the party'_ Caroline didn't believe Tyler was flirting with her in front of his wife.

_'What message?'_ Klaus eyes began to change color, the black veins around the eye began to appear

Caroline didn't answer but turned to Tyler and said _'I'm sorry but we really have to go'_ she turned to Klaus and said in a low voice _'It's time to charge the favor, let's go, please'_

Tyler grabbed Klaus arm and said to him _'Beware Niklaus ... I see that you still armed yourself as the Big Bad Wolf. You didn't change anything in all this years'_

_'What?'_ Klaus looked at Tyler atonic

_'Do not you recognize me, Niklaus?'_ Tyler tone of voice changed as the coler of the eyes

_'Mikael?'_ Klaus realized who is in front of him was not Tyler but Mikael

_'Come on ... all these years made you smarter! We'll talk, but not today ... go away coward. I will need you but not now'_

Klaus grabbed the arm of Caroline and without another word, went away.

…

When they arrived home, Klaus turned to face her_, 'I have to go talk to Elijah, Mikael is alive in this world!'_

_'Klaus, wait! Why he's in Tyler's body? '_

_'Caroline, you're concerned about Tyler? We have bigger problems, like the fact that Mikael, a bigger sadistic than me, is here!'_

_'Of course I'm worried about Tyler. Klaus I can't forget what he meant to me, what he means'_ Caroline whisper

_'I have to know ... what do you want from me, love?'_

_'I want it. I want this arrangement that we have. I want you ...I don't know, maybe I just want to forget_' Caroline pulled a sharp breath, felt control slipping

_'What the fuck do you forget, Caroline?'_

She shrugged _'Everything! I want to forget the mess that is my life. I want to forget that we are in a different world. I want to forget all the worries. '_

He was silent for a moment, his eyes searching.

And then she was pulled into his arms, and he kissed her. It was a desperate kiss. She had never been kissed so, so deeply, so eagerly. Klaus broke the kiss, his chest rising and falling while trying to catch his breath. When he pulled away, he turned slowly with his hands on her waist. She had her back to him, breathing already ragged as his fingers reached the side zipper of her dress, pulling it. _'Hey, I liked this dress'_ Then he slipped his arms through the straps of her dress and slowly pulled it out of the shoulders. After this done, he grabbed her hips and pulled her dress down until it was clustered in the ground.

_'I'll buy you a dozen of them." _he whispered huskily in her ear

With the pulse racing, she lifted her heel and left the circle of the dress. His hand gripped her hair and pulled her head back, heris lips hovering over the exposed throat. She held her breath, her legs were shaking, his hands hold her shoulders as if expecting _'You can you bite me if you want'_

_'No' _was the only answer, and then he kissed her neck and she heard a noise of frustration _'I can't wait anymore'_ and then he turned her into a door, she was not pushed too kindly. He laughed and then went inside her. The apartment was filled with the sound of heavy breathing.

_'Klaus'_ she cried and then he came with a deep groan, his mouth on her shoulder, his hands gripping her hips even tighter. Caroline members were no longer functioning. The only thing that held her was Klaus.

After a while, he came out of her carefully. He hugged her stronger _'Did I hurt you?'_

_'That was amazing'_ she breathed, falling against him

His laugh was low, almost a purr _'It's you that are saying'_

He grabbed her, kissed her slowly, languidly, tenderly and took her to bed_ 'And I still haven't finished...'_

…

Caroline woke up alone in bed, but she heard the shower in the bathroom. She closed her eyes and snuggled in the sheets, she didn't want to think about the consequences of what she was doing, _not this time_, she thought.

Klaus came out of the shower and began to dress _'__Caroline__, __I know __you're __already __awake! __You have to __go dress yourself. Now!__'_

_'__Why?'_ Caroline lifted her head from between the sheets. She really had to talk to him about this tendency to be bossy.

_'__We are going to __do a little__trip__! __I was talking to__Elijah__and__he scored__us an__encounter with__a witch__from New__York__...__she will __tell us __why they want __the baby __and __why __we're stuck in here__.'_

* * *

**Hi! This chapter is ehhhhh (not so good but not so bad) I promise that the next one will be bigger (and better, I hope) than this! =) I've already an idea of what I'm going to write at the next one, but if you could give me some more ideas, I would appreciate them all! So please review, tell me if I should continue (and give me ideas=) please)**

**Sorry my mistakes in English **

**Bye**

**Di**

* * *

**Music that inspired me:**

**Lawson- Learn to love again**

**Lakyn and Nick - Big Jet**


	14. Chapter 14

…

Caroline woke up alone in bed, but she heard Klaus in bathroom. She closed her eyes and snuggle in the sheets, she didn't want to think about the consequences of what she was doing, _not this time_, she thought.

Klaus came out of the shower and began to dress _'__Caroline__, __I know__you're__already__awake!__You have to__go dress yourself. Now!__'_

_'__Why?'_ Caroline lifted her head from between the sheets. She really had to talk to him about this tendency to be bossy.

_'__We are going to __do a little__trip__! __I was talking to__Elijah__and__he scored__us an__encounter with__a witch__from New__York__...__she will__tell us__what they want__to__the baby__and__why__we're stuck in here__.'_

…

In New York, they did check in New York Trump International, the room had a lovely view to the Central Park, and Caroline was happy because she had never gone out of Mystic Falls. The streets of New York were ... big and busy ... people walk across the street and never look twice to the same place because they were always in a hurry. Caroline love that! The noise of cars, the smoke, confusion ... it was all so exciting!

As they walked on the street, Caroline decided to ask Klaus _' You drag me all the way to New York because Elijah scored a meeting with a certain witch?'_

'_Yes, I drag you to New York because your little friend witch, aka my brother's wife, don't know how to send us to our world and we need to find what are these dreams that you have. I don't know how, but I have this feeling that my dear 'father' as something to do with it'_

'_So we are here just to meet the witch?'_ Caroline smiled

_'Yes but we can enjoy New York while we are here. You can always make a few shops '_ Klaus suggested while raised an eyebrow

_'What's the catch? Why are you being so nice? '_ Caroline didn't believe for a second that he had no second plans.

'_No catch. While we are here let's have some fun. Enjoy the moment! Let problems for later. Did you know I was here in the twenties? This city was full of lights, people came here looking for a second chance, hope ... I loved those years'_

_'You have luck, you live all those years and yet you remember everything that happened. Unlike what happened to Stefan!' _she always liked the twenties and loved to have more information, maybe when she come back she could ask some questions to Stefan.

_'Come on, let's get some lunch' _Klaus smile to Caroline, he grabbed her hand _' What are you doing?' _Caroline dropped her hand, but he grab her with strength and not let it go _' So, love, ashamed to grab my hand? Here no one knows us. We can be who we want. Do what we want' _he continued laugh. Caroline decided it was not worth fighting with him. She smiled and together entered the coffee that was on corner of the street.

…

Klaus was sitting at a table while Caroline was at the counter ordering coffee. He answered the phone _'__Stefan, __how are you?__'_

_'__Why __did you take__Caroline__to__New__York__?' _Stefan was angry, Rebecca had phoned him and told what Elijah had done

_'__That __tone__it__'s the __reason__why__I did not__pick__the phone__the first__twenty__times__you__call__'_

_'__Klaus, __I know what__you are doing__! __You__will talk__with Sophie__! __Caroline__knows?__'_Stefan was worried about the reaction when Caroline knew why Klaus wanted to go to New York. Stefan and Rebecca knew Sophie and her relationship with Klaus.

* * *

_Klaus was drinking in the bar with Stefan and Rebecca. They were in the twenties. The bar was full. The music was playing, a mixture of jazz, charleston, foxtrot. At this time the women surrendered the body and soul to rage to live. The enthusiasm for the night life had increased, the cabarets animated with new rhythms. Independent girls wore short skirts and hair to 'la garçonne'. _

_'Your family has afraid of you ' Stefan was trying to liven up his friend. _

_'I'm the abomination' Klaus continued to drink _

_'No, you're a King, my friend ' Stefan hit him with the hand on the shoulder. Both smiled ' Look at this, two orphans drinking and talking about family' While they continued to drink and laughing, a woman approached 'Where is my sister?' she screamed while pointed the finger to Stefan _

_'I Don't Know ' Stefan continued to laugh _

_'You think You're so bad. Here in the bar, drinking your liquor, I'm going to call police'_

_'Please, tell us, what's your sister's name?' Stefan was joking about this _

_'Sophie' the woman began to seethe_

_'Oh, my dear Sophie ... she's behind you ' the woman turned and saw her sister 'Sophie, why are you here? You know that they are dangerous '. Stefan looked at the similarities that both women shared 'Sophie, honey, sit down with us and take your sister with you. Let's get to know us better.'_

_Sophie, sat next to Rebecca while her sister sat next to Klaus ' What do you want? '_

'_I want you to join me in a drink!' then Stefan look to Sophie' eyes 'Sophie please let me see you beautiful neck'_

_'You really think that I'm stupid? Really? Did you think you could compel me?' Sophie look up to Stefan. He looked seriously for both women, as well as Klaus._

'_Stefan, my friend, I think we are in the presence of two witches!' Klaus said 'Please, tell us..What's your last name?' _

'_Sophie and Anna…you don't need to know our last name…none of you need! All you need to know is that we can make you suffer'_

_'Oh ' Klaus laughed 'I'm a hybrid, you can kill me! '_

'_Who spoke in kill you?' Sophie's eyes became red and when she flashed all vampires who were at the bar fell to the ground, dead. Humans began screaming when they saw the bodies on the floor. _

_'Surprising! But yet you can kill m, but I assure you that I can kill you!' Klaus eyes turned to yellow 'Let's make a deal? Shall we? I let you go, but in the future I'll charge you a favour!' Klaus looked seriously for both the witches 'Your powers will help me in the future. Don't forget our agreement' _

_The screams continued and Klaus began to hear shots 'Mikael' Klaus turned to his sister 'Rebecca we need to go'._

* * *

Klaus had met the witches in both worlds, he knew the power that witches had. He remember the agreement he had made with them. In his world, he and Sophie had already meet and he knew her very well. Elijah had combined a meeting with her in New York.

_'Klaus! Klaus!?'_ Caroline was pushing him _'Klaus wake up!' _Klaus looked at her _'What is love? '_ Caroline sat in front of him _'You were sleeping, Klaus'._

'_I was not! What did you bring?'_ Klaus looked at the food that Caroline had brought to the table, two slices of cheesecake and a coffee. Caroline put the coffee in front of him and began to eat a piece of cheesecake _' I do not have the right to a slice? ' _Klaus laughed

_'No! You have the coffee and I'm with the cheesecake'_. Caroline also laughed

_'What I have to do to have a slice?'_ Klaus had returned to its state of flirting

Caroline smiled even more and said _'You need to get up, go to the counter and ask for a slice. Don't forget to say please!'._ This was the Caroline that he knew 'Klaus, how were the 1920s? '

_'At the beginning of the twenties, the musicians begin to gradually move from New Orleans to Chicago. Chicago swarmed; the gangs proliferated. The nightclubs multiplied and, of course, don't live without music and shows'._ Klaus continued _'Chicago was the capital of Jazz. I've been there with Stefan, at this time he was known as the ' Riper ''_

Caroline waved _'Stefan already told me what it was like when he had no humanity. He explained to me some things that he made but never talked much about the friendship that you had'_

Klaus remembered compel Stefan so he doesn't remember that they knew each other, later when he took the dagger from Rebecca, he decided to compel Stefan to remember everything that had happened. How they knew each other. But it was not only for Rebecca, Klaus didn't want to admit but Stefan was the closest friend he ever had.

'_When are we going meet with the witch?'_ Caroline asked Klaus. She was already ending the second slice of cake _'Elijah combined in a bar called Bennie's at 10p.m. We still have a lot of time. We can take advantage of what New York has to offer us '_

' _What are we waiting for? ' _Caroline was happy and smiling _' Let's go' _

* * *

**Hi! Here it is the new chapter. Hope you like it! Reviews are always welcome =) I'm sorry the mistakes that this chapter may have! (I think that don't have as many errors as the previous chapters...at least I did a double reading at this chapter). I told you that the last chapter wasn't very good but for me this is better! **

**Give ideas for the next, please! Hope you like!**

**Bye**

**Di**


	15. Chapter 15

'_When are we going meet with the witch?'_ Caroline asked Klaus. She was already ending the second slice of cake _'Elijah combined in a bar called Bennie's at 10p.m. We still have a lot of time. We can take advantage of what New York has to offer us'_

'_What are we waiting for? 'Caroline_ was happy and smiling _' Let's go' _

…

At 10:0 pm they were in Bennie's. The bar was full, a band was playing music. _'This place is crowded' _Caroline said while Klaus was getting a table _'Get out!'_ he compelled the couple that was on a table at the corner.

_'Klaus, don't be rude'_ Caroline roll her _eyes 'You can't always force people to do what you want'._

_'There were no tables!'_ Klaus looked at Caroline with puppy eyes _'This place is always crowded'_

_'How do you know?'_ she said

_'Because I spent the most of the seventies here'_

* * *

_The early 1970s saw the rise of many diverse forms of popular music and rock styles, including jazz, rock, southern rock, folk rock, and soft rock. It was not the style of Klaus, he preferred the twenties. But the bars were always full of humans who easily became trapped and nobody noticed or wanted to know of the disappearances._

_Bennie's was a very popular bar because every night had a different band. Klaus went to the bar to eat. When he was biting a human, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned 'Sophie'._

_'Hello Klaus! You're getting sloppy'_

_'Sophie, my dear. I appreciate you visit but now is not a good time to catch old memories, maybe in a few years ' Klaus turned back and went out to the back door of the bar. Sophie was behind him 'You're not even covering your tracks, Mikael knows where you are'._

_'Then you as a good friend came here to let me know that Mikael knows where I am?' Klaus looked at her sarcastically._

_'Yes. And I want to know what traumatic event was too much for Klaus Mikaelson to handle? Why aren't you covering your tracks? You want Mikael find you?'._

_'This is none of you business. Thank you for this little warning' Klaus continued to walk._

_'Wait! Since we are here we can take advantage' Sophie smiled._

_'Now love, we are speaking in the same language' and he went back into the bar with Sophie_

* * *

The last time he heard of Sophie, her sister Anna had been killed by Mikael.

Suddenly, a woman sat down next to Klaus. She was brunette, tall and had the greenest eyes that Caroline had ever seen.

_'I have to say that I'm a little hurt, Klaus. I thought that we made a good team and you left me the last time we saw '_ the woman said

_'Wait, you known each other?'_ Caroline was surprise, Klaus never told her that he knew the witch.

_'I was going to tell you, before we got interrupted'_ Klaus launched a furious look a Sophie _'Sophie this is Caroline, she's my girlfriend'_

_'Wait, wait ... girlfriend? Hold on! We are sort of ... friends ... maybe a little more' _Caroline was clumsy and didn't see the hurt look that Klaus had.

Sophie saw Klaus look _'Caroline nice to meet you' _Sophie looked at the Caroline _belly 'I see that you're pregnant. Don't know how it is possible but congratulations'_ Sophie looked at Klaus _'I assume that you're the father '_ he nodded with his head.

Sophie turned to Caroline _'I met Klaus a long time ago. Maybe one day I can tell you'_ she smiled _'Klaus, my dear what do you want from me?'_

_'I'm here to pay off your debt'_ Klaus smiled _'Remember we want the same, I'm here because Mikael appear to me. I think that he wants to hurt me and he will use Caroline for that '._

_'Mikael? Of course I will help you, I hate your father. He kill my sister Anna. How can I help you?'_

_'Sophie, he's not my father. I need you to do a spell to discover where is Mikael. We have to figure out what he wants from us'._

_'This is easy. I just need a quiet place to be able to do the spell of location'_

_'We can use Bennie's Office. Follow me '_ Klaus helped Caroline to stand up and sent both women to an Office that the bar had. Fortunately the Office was empty.

_'Klaus, do you remember what we did in here?'_ Sophie blinked her eye _'Give me your hand' _and then she made a cut in his hand _'Now take my hand. Close your eyes, relax your mind and imagine Mikael in your mind' _Sophie closed her eyes and start muttered words.

Suddenly Klaus saw Mikael in a House that he knew well, he know that was the house that Katherine had in New York. This meant that Katherine was somehow helping Mikael. _Why?_, he thought

_'You saw him, don't you?'_ Sophie ask

_'Yes, and I know exactly where is Mikael's house'_ Klaus gave his diabolic smile.

…

It was a big apartment, full of light and well decorated. _That stupid Katherine has good taste,_ Caroline thought. _'What are we looking for?'_ Caroline said out loud

_'Well if Katherine is working with Mikael, we need to find something that can help us planning the next move'._

_'Where? On their evil villain lists?'_ Caroline was looking for something that could help

'_Caroline, this is no time for jokes, please look for something unusual'_ Klaus began to look in the books _'Sophie, can't you give us a little help? '_

Sophie stared at him _'Let's try something ...'_ she closed her eyes and all books fell down to the floor, except one _'That one! Let's start with that'_ she pointed to the book

_'Thank you, Sophie '_ Caroline flashed to the book and picked up _'Symbolic figure in the dark arts ... the title says all!'_

Sophie opened the book _'This page!'_ she read _'the blood mixture of three supernatural beings will create a mythical energy yields a cure for all the supernatural energy'._

Caroline pointed at one end of the triangle _'Werewolf'_ then she pointed to another _'Vampire'._

_'What's the third?'_ Klaus asks

Caroline took the hand to mouth _'oh no!'_

_'What's the third, Caroline?'_ Klaus was already furious _'Focus, love!'_

_'The third is the symbol that corresponds to the original family! '_ she said _' He want the blood of our baby!'_

_'The cure! This is it! Mikael wants the cure'_ Sophie said with a sad expression _'He killed my sister because she knew what would happen in the future. She knew that you were going to have a baby and that he would take the cure'._

_'Why did he want the cure?'_ Caroline was confused _'Does he want to use against you, Klaus?'_

_'I think he have more elaborated plans, love' _Klaus said _'Sophie, we need to find Katherine. She knows why Mikael wants the cure. Can you do a spell or something that help us find her?'._

_'Klaus this isn't easy! I'm not a store where you can buy spells. I can try a spell that my sister teach me one time, this spell, if it works, will make Katherine feel urgency to return to the apartment '_

_'Try! '_Klaus demanded

_'Klaus, what did I say last time, say please, you can't be so rude. Sophie is trying ...'_ Caroline look to Sophie _'Please try, Sophie'_.

Sophie closed her eyes _'I wilI need a personal object of Katherine, which won't be difficult because we are in her apartment! I will need a picture of her too'_

Caroline was the room looking for a piece of Katherine' clothing, Klaus followed her _'Caroline are you ok?'_

_'Of course I'm not ok! I'm alone in this world and everything is against me. I've been kidnapped, my mother almost die and know Mikael wants the blood of my baby ... the baby that isn't even mine after all'_ Caroline broke into tears

_'Come here, love' _and with his words, Caroline leaned into him, soft, broken _'You're not alone'_ he whispered into her hair while he cradled her in his arms _'You're not alone, because you have me '_ she smile _'Thank you for remind me of that'_

They heard Sophie scream _' Please hurry I do not want to waist more time_ ' when they returned to the room, Caroline gave Sophie a shirt and a photo that Katherine had in the room. Sophie mumbled a few words and burned the shirt along with the photo. _'Now we have to wait. If the spell work, she must be on her way to here'_

….

Caroline fell asleep on the couch while they were waiting for Katherine. Sophie was watching TV and Klaus were staring.

_'Klaus, stop thinking! I can see the round and round of your head!'_ Sophie spoke while she continuing to change the channels on the TV.

_'It's like I have this large black hole in my brain. The answers are here so I sit here for hours and stare. No matter how hard and long I look I only see darkness'_. Klaus speak out loud what he was thinking.

_'I know you, Klaus. You don't need to have secrets with me. You can show me your weaknesses. Caroline is your greatest weakness now. You need to be careful or you'll lose both, Caroline and your unborn son'. _Sophie stop looking to TV and look directly into Klaus's eyes.

Suddenly Katherine opened the door and entered in the apartment _'What is going on here? Klaus, why are you here?'_ her eyes showed fear.

_'Katharina! Did I see fear in your eyes? Did you have something to tell me?'_ Klaus shook Katherine neck against the wall. The noise woke up Caroline _'Klaus, don't broke her neck. She needs to answer the questions'_

_'What Mikael wants? We already know that is something related with the baby! Tell us now! '_Klaus screamed

_'Ok..ok! I tell you! I don't want the cure. I even don't want to help Mikael but he's stronger than me! I couldn't say no to him'_ Katherine coughed when Klaus dropped her

Katherine look at them _'Mikael found out that your baby's blood can be use for a spell to make the cure'._

_'Why he wants the cure?'_ Klaus yelled

_'That is the right question because he doesn't want the cure! A witch named Anna discovered that the blood can be use for another thing! It can open the veil and bring someone from the dead'_ Katherine said _'This is all that I know, he never said to me who he wants to bring'_

_'I know who'_ Klaus don't want to believe Mikael's plans _'He want to take my son in exchange for his'_

* * *

_The wolfs hunt by the night and in the day they return home. 'Father' Klaus remember yeller to Mikael_

_The night before, he and Henrick sneak out to watch the men killing the beasts. That was forbidden. And they pay the price._

'_Niklaus. Something is wrong' Rebecca run to Klaus. He was crying and __brought __Henrik in his arms. He was dead. 'Mother' Rebecca yelled_

'_No, No' Esther said 'Niklaus, what happened?'_

'_The wolfs' he remember said that to his mother. She look at him so angry. And then his father see Henrick dead 'Niklaus, what did you do?'_

* * *

Klaus was having a dream. Caroline woke up in the moment that she feels his hand on her neck. He was strangling her. _'Klaus, wake up! Wake up!'_ she was screaming

Sophie open the door of the room and said _'Klaus, stop! Wake up, now!_' and then he open his eyes and drop his hands of Caroline's neck.

'_I'm so sorry!' _he said

'_You're screaming Henrick name. You're dreaming' _Caroline was shaking _'I'm going to bathroom' _she run to the bathroom and locked the door.

Sophie look at him _'Go after her, she was scared'_ and then she left the room.

'_Caroline, I'm so sorry. Please open the door'_ Klaus begged.

She immediately opened the door, he didn't let her talk _'If you are scared, tell me. If you need to cry and scream, then do it. But don't walk away from us because of my stupid mistakes'_

'_I'm not walking away! I'm here. I open the door! I just need some time to calm down'_ she said _'I'm fine'_ then she seat in the bed _'Klaus you're having a dream about your brother?'_

'_Yes' _

'_I'm sorry what happed to him. I'm sorry about you're in pain. I'm sorry that Mikael didn't see that you don't have any blame for what happen to Henrick. It will be better'_ Caroline was sad about all that were happen

'_It doesn't get better' he said 'the pain. The wounds scab over, you always feel like a knife is slashing through you. But when you least expect it, the pain flashes to remind you that you'll never be the same. My brother's death made me who I am now'._

* * *

**Hi guys! Thank you for the reviews! Were so friendly! I take into account all your ideas and your reviews give me incentive to write more chapters =) the previous chapter had very few reviews (maybe wasn't very good?)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! What do you think of Henrik back to life? I still don't know if I'll make the Henrik back (it would be better Kol's return?)! Depends on my mood and your ideas ... Enjoy!**

**Sorry for the errors (this chapter had a double review, I hope that have less errors than the previous chapters)**

**Bye**

**Di**


	16. Chapter 16

**Back to Mystic Falls**

_'Bonnie, you need to rest. Come to bed, tomorrow you can continue'_. Bonnie was in the library of her home with Elijah. She was studying the book of spells that her grandmother had offered when she was twelve years old. This book was very important because it was the book of Bennet spells, and according to her grandmother, contained all the spells that Bennet's did over the generations.

_'Eli, I've read this book three times and I can't find a way to send Caroline and Klaus for their world. I do not know how the other Bonnie could formulate such a spell'._ Bonnie opened her mouth tired.

_'You're finished! It's enough for today! My brother has already taken too much of your time. Now it's my turn'_ Elijah smile, picked up on Bonnie in his arms and climbed the stairs of their house, up to the room in his super speed. Bonnie shouted in surprise.

In the room, Elijah lay her on the bed and said, _'Now, where we were going ...?'_

…

On the next day, Klaus and Caroline returned to Mystic Falls and Sophie came with them.

_'I will pay a visit to Stefan! It's a long time since I see him and I want to make him a surprise!'_ Sophie was animated while she told Caroline that she lost contact whit Stefan at the end of the 1990s. _'What are you going to do today, Caroline?_'

_'Elena called me and told me that tagged me a consult to do an ultrasound_' Caroline still didn't believe that until now she never remembered to see if everything was fine with the baby, until she return to her world, the baby was their responsibility.

'_I'm going with you_' Klaus appeared behind Sophie and looked at Caroline '_If you don't mind, of course'_

'_Well, I'm going to Stefan's house. Bye_'. Sophie went out the door.

Caroline looked at Klaus _'You really want to go to an appointment with me?' _She didn't want to believe _'Why are you being so nice? '_

_'I have my reasons'_ Klaus looked directly in Caroline's eyes_ 'Let's go. I'm driving'._

When they came to doctor's office, Klaus went to the reception_ 'Hi. I'm Klaus Mikaelson and this is Caroline. We have a consult for the first ultrasound'_. The nurse said _'Mrs. Mikaelson, we were waiting for you'_. Caroline didn't care to correct the nurse. In this world she and Klaus were already engaged and made no sense losing time, she just wanted to know if her baby was fine.

While the doctor was doing the ultrasound, Caroline look at Klaus. He was staring into the screen. The doctor stopped the image and said _'Well, I already can tell the sex of the baby. Congratulations Daddy! You're going to have a baby boy!_' Both already knew the sex of the baby but they still smiled to the doctor. _'From what I see you're already five months. The baby has a good size and weight. I do not see anything unusual. I will print the photos for you to'._

After twenty minutes and already in the car, Caroline looked at the photos of their baby _'He is so beautiful'._

'_It's just a picture, love. You can't see how he will be_' Klaus was focused on the road but had the notion that Caroline wouldn't stop looking for the photos.

_'I really like if this was my baby! When Katherine turned me I was doomed to never be able to have children!'_

Klaus stared at her _'You wanted a baby with me? In our world, if we could?_'

_'I don't know. But I know that at this moment I am glad to have him'_ Caroline looked at the road and noticed that the car were on a different road range '_Klaus, please look for to the road!_' Klaus turned immediately to the road and not opened his mouth until they reach home.

…

_'Sophie!' _Stefan didn't believe who was in front of him _'What are you doing here?'_

_'How could you just ask that?'_ Sophie embraced Stefan_ 'I miss you_'

While they were sitting on Stefan' bed, Sophie recounted how she met Klaus and what had happened in New York. _'Sophie, do me a favor. While you're here please be careful'_

_'Oh Stefan. Why stay? You could leave with me, we can go to New York for the weekend! Bon Jovi! Do you remember?'_ Sophie was thrilled, she knew that Mikael were doing something to kill Klaus and she want Stefan go away for his safe.

_'Hey, do you think they actually remember us? It was a pretty crazy weekend!_' Stefan smiled

_'You can make he remember! C'mon Stefan, let's go! Mikael is behind Klaus! He doesn't like you to_! 'Sophie was sad suddenly

_'Sophie, I know what Mikael made to your sister. Don't you want revenge?_'

_'I Want! But I also don't want to be another victim of collateral fight Klaus-Mikael that lasts for 1000 years. And also I don't want you to be' _Sophie really liked Stefan, he always was a good friend and they had a lot in common.

_'I can't go away, Sophie. Caroline is my best friend. And Klaus is no longer the same person since he met her. I can't leave.'_

_'You have the hero complex. You should be grooming your hero hair. C'mon let's help them. But then you should build me a sanctuary for all the good things that I've done!_'. Sophie laughed with Stefan.

…...

At home, while Caroline was making a snack for her, she decided to ask a question to Klaus _'Now what are we going to do?'_

_'About what?_' Klaus was sitting at the table drawing.

_'Well about your father! You're behaving as if nothing is passed! Your father wants the baby's blood!_' Caroline was confused with the calm that Klaus demonstrated

'Did you ever think if I've done something to discover Mikael plans?_I'm smarter than him. You don't have to worry._'

'You don't even tell me what are you planning? I don't believe! We are both in this together. I may not always understand your actions but I'll try. You make an agreement with Katherine? Right?'.

_'That's why I love you, sweetheart! You're so smart. I promised not to go behind her to the ends of the world, if she would help us discover which will be the next step of Mikael. When she knows, she will call me. She knows that Mikael can't do half the damage I can do to her'._

_'So now we just have to wait? Do you know that the next step may just be when Henrik was born? We are stuck in here, while Bonnie does not figure out how to get us out of here'_

_'Henrik?_' Klaus launched a look confused

_'Yes, I think it is a good name. Since I'll have to caring the baby in next four months, I have the right to choose his name. Don't you like the name?'_

_'On the contrary. I think is perfect! As you are perfect!_' Klaus launched is charming smile

* * *

Three months. Three months have passed since the last time they had spoken about the plans of Mikael. Since that day, they never talked about the subject. Caroline knew that Klaus had plans, he was frequently in contact with Katherine. She didn't like, Katherine had killed her, she was the reason that Caroline became a vampire. She liked to be fearless, ageless, but also enjoyed her life as a human. And also there was the fact that she feels huge and Katherine continued with her not-pregnant body. Their agreement remained, they continued to pretend they were engaged and happy. Caroline once talked with Rebecca about her marriage.

_'Caroline, did you already decided when will be the wedding?'_ Rebecca was animated by turn into an aunt and wanted Caroline and Klaus marriage before giving birth.

_'I think is better that we marry just after giving birth Henrik. Rebecca, now I'm pregnant, I don't feel very sexy as a bride_' Caroline looked at Klaus for some support.

_'She was right, Becca! Caroline has permission to mark the date. She is in charge here'_. Klaus winked to Caroline

_'Really? I wanted here some support'_

'_Hey, I'm supporting you!'_ Klaus said, lately Caroline hormones tested the person with more patience in the world

Klaus had become someone that cared constantly, he asked her if she was okay all the time. He organized the room of Henrik, painted it in baby blue, rode the cradle and helped her choose each piece of clothing that they bought.

Elena hosted a baby shower, filled the house with blue balloons, bought cakes with white and blue and invited all their friends. The girls were all in main room to open the gifts. While Caroline heard friends talking about babies and diapers, she looked to Klaus who was also looking for her. He smile, smile! How could he smile with those conversations! She just wanted to go away. She no longer could hear more questions of how she felt, what would be the baby's eye color, how long would it take delivery. Sophie had the effrontery to make bets on how long it would take the delivery, Stefan wanted to enter the bet.

Caroline went to Klaus '_Why are you so happy and smiling?_'

_'I saw the suffering in your face and I was about to go save you! Your face when they began to talk about the diapers was so funny. I was counting the seconds to see how long you gonna take to jump and run away from there'._

_'I'm glad to know that my suffering is entertain you_' Caroline went away, she felt Klaus grab her arm _'You can't go away. I am here for you, always for you. You are here with me_'.

Her eyes met him again '_So what does this mean for us?_' he lowered his forehead to hers '_It means you're mine._'

It was only a month to the date marked by the doctor for the birth. Caroline was at Bonnie's and Elijah house during three days. Klaus and Elijah went into business to Chicago.

_'Can you promise me something? Don't do anything mindless. I'll be back in three days. Rebecca will be here every day to see you and if you need anything, call me immediately and I will be here in no time'_

'_Klaus don't worry, okay. I'll stick with Bonnie, she can protect me and I also have Rebecca with me. Still missing a month to Henrik birth' _Caroline smiled

_'If something happen, call me! Caroline I'll be mad if you don't. I'll call you every five hours.'_ Klaus kissed Caroline so passionate. Whit Tyler's kiss she felt butterflies in the stomach but Klaus kiss made her felt bats in the stomach. With Tyler she felt serene but with Klaus she was complete.

By the night Bonnie and Caroline were sitting on the couch while watching they favorite movie _The notebook._

_'Bonnie, we have to do girls night more often'_. Caroline snuggled up to her friend_ 'I already miss being alone with you, do you remember when we talk about boys, movies ... a normal night for two girls?'_

_'Our life is anything but normal! I'm a witch who married an original and you're pregnant and about to marry another original!_' Both girls laughed at the situation that was their life.

_'I have to go the bathroom. Henrik likes to remind me that he is here too!' _Caroline climbed the stairs and went to the bathroom.

When she was leaving the bathroom she noticed that had left the tap on and returned back, ran the faucet. Looked one last time to the mirror and saw the figure behind her _'Hello Caroline'_.

…_.._

_'Nik, when she find out will be worse for you!_' Elijah was trying to put some judgment on the head of his brother _'I won't be able to hide this from Bonnie for a long time. Elena is friend of them and you took blood from her. _'

'_If you think you can't, go away, back to Mystic Falls. I'll do what needs to be done_' Klaus turned his back to his brother, '_I don't care what Caroline will think, the only thing that matters is her safety.'_

_'You're doing this for her or for you? Now you have a child, a family. It was always what you wanted! You no longer need Hybrids_' Elijah was behind Klaus

_'Yes, I need if I want her to be safe'._

'_Convince yourself'_ Elijah said

* * *

**Hi! Thank you for all your reviews and favorites! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry the errors! As always your reviews are welcome. Give ideas and thoughts about next chapter.**

**Who do you think Caroline saw in the mirror? (To make sense she need to see someone that is dead)**

**Oh, I changed the rating for a T (do you think I did well?). Oh, ****I have no****imagination to****create images****, so ****if someone****wants to make a****cover image****, I ****would appreciate****)**

**Bye (and thanks for reading this)**

**Di**


	17. Chapter 17

_'Bonnie, we have to do girls night more often'_. Caroline snuggled up to her friend_ 'I already miss being alone with you, do you remember when we talk about boys, movies ... a normal night for two girls?'_

_'Our life is anything but normal! I'm a witch who married an original and you're pregnant and about to marry another original!_' Both girls laughed at the situation that was their life.

_'I have to go the bathroom. Henrik likes to remind me that he is here too!' _Caroline climbed the stairs and went to the bathroom.

When she was leaving the bathroom she noticed that had left the tap on and returned back, ran the faucet. Looked one last time to the mirror and saw the figure behind her _'Hello Caroline'_.

…_.._

'Bonnie' Caroline turned 'What are you doing here?'

'Care, I'm Bonnie from your world' Caroline look to her amazed ' I did a spell to come up here, I'm so sorry I sent you to here. Stefan helped me. I was not well yesterday.'

'Yesterday? Yesterday? ' Caroline looked at Bonnie 'I'm here for four months'

Bonnie was in a hurry, didn't have much time. She did not know how long the spell it would endure. 'Four months?! Care, I sent you here yesterday! Only spent one day in our world' now that was quieter, Bonnie looked to the waist of her friend 'Caroline, you're pregnant! Oh my god, Care!'

'When I woke up in this world, I found that Caroline from here was engaged to Klaus and that were going to have a baby. Bonnie I was panicked! Didn't know what to do, so I and Klaus did a deal, we pretend that we were Caroline and Klaus from this world! Only Stefan, Bonnie and Elijah know truly who we are'

Caroline heard a voice coming from the stairs 'Caroline, are you all right? '

'This is who I think it is?' Bonnie asked Caroline

'Yes, you in this world' Caroline shouted for another Bonnie 'Yes it's okay. Will you choose our next film, Bonnie, please.'

'What are we going to do now?'

'I have little time, let's go down and I'll tell Bonnie of this world how to do the spell to for your return ' Bonnie began to open the door

'Bonnie ... Wait Wait ' Caroline grabbed Bonnie's arm ' What do you mean by MY return? Klaus will come back with me, right? '

'Why he would come back with you? Care, don't you see? This plan is perfect. I spoke with Stefan and Damon. They agree with me, Klaus will be here stuck ' Bonnie smile, and Caroline just thought how it would be a world without Klaus, she couldn't leave him here

'Bonnie, I'll be back with Klaus! This is combined'

'What? Caroline what are you saying? We can get rid of him forever. Never have to worry about the plans of him.' Bonnie was surprised, she didn't want to believe that her friend did not realized that the plan was for he to stay here. The plan has always been this.

'We both return, or none of us will return. Bonnie what you want to do? '

'I can't live in a world without you' Bonnie embraced her friend 'Return. But you will have to explain to Stefan and Damon why you two returned.'

'Combined' both friends came down the stairs and they came with another Bonnie

'Bonnie please calm down. This is Bonnie of my world' Caroline looked at the two Bonnies, they were exactly the same 'She doesn't have much time, so you need to learn the spell. When Klaus come back, you can send us back to our world.'

…

_'Nik, when she find out will be worse for you!_' Elijah was trying to put some judgment on the head of his brother _'I won't be able to hide this from Bonnie for a long time. Elena is friend of them and you took blood from her. _'

'_If you think you can't, go away, back to Mystic Falls. I'll do what needs to be done_' Klaus turned his back to his brother, '_I don't care what Caroline will think, the only thing that matters is her safety.'_

_'You're doing this for her or for you? Now you have a child, a family. It was always what __you wanted! You no longer need Hybrids_' Elijah was behind Klaus

_'Yes, I need if I want her to be safe'._

'_Convince yourself'_ Elijah said

Klaus received a message from Caroline, where said that Bonnie had the spell that allowed them to return to his world.

'Elijah, I need your help! And your wife's help too'

'What do you need, brother?'

….

**De volta a Mystic Falls**

When Klaus and Elijah returned, Bonnie began to prepare the ritual to send them back to his world.

'How ran the business?' Caroline asked Elijah

'It's best if you ask it to my brother' Elijah replied while looking intently for his wife who was busy reading a paper.

Klaus looked at Elijah with a menacing expression and turned right to Caroline 'Ran as expected' and he didn't say any more word.

Elijah saw that Bonnie was visibly nervous, Caroline asked Klaus 'How will be when we come back? Will it be all the same and we will continue to be enemies?'.

'Honestly, I don't know. All I know is that I've never treated anyone the way I've treated you and I've never met anyone who deserved it more. I like you, Caroline. A lot. And whether you want to admit it or not, we are at least friends.'

'I'm sorry about the baby. I know you did want him' Klaus smiled for her

'Yes. I'm sorry to. I really had to get used to me being pregnant. I would like to see him. But I know that his not mine, he belong to this Caroline.' Before they could talk more, they heard Bonnie

'Come up here's' Bonnie called them 'Goodbye my friend!' Bonnie hugged Caroline and waved to Klaus.

'Bonnie, take care of the baby. I mean, when your Caroline has him in the arms please gives the baby a kiss for me. Tell him I liked him a lot.' Caroline began to have tears in her eyes but wiped them quickly.

'I'll do it. Don't worry' Bonnie once again embraced her friend

'Goodbye' Elijah shook hands with Klaus and kissed the faces of Caroline. Before he let her go, Elijah whispered to Caroline's ear 'I know my brother, he can sometimes be difficult. But he really likes you. He changed who was for you, never forget this.' She looked at him before releasing the hug and waved.

'Brother, please do not forget our agreement'

While Bonnie started to whisper the words of the spell, Caroline began to feel dizzy 'Agreement?' she start to feel her consciousness to off.

….

Caroline woke up in his room. In her house. In her bed. She smiled, the spell had resulted. She got up and went to take bath. She missed her pregnant belly. She missed her Henrik. He was her company, to conversations she had with him when she was alone at home.

When she finished dressing, went down. His mother was having breakfast. 'Mom. I'm so happy to see you!' Caroline hugged her mother.

'Caroline, what's up? Are you well? ' his mother asked

'I'm great. I'm just happy '. She smiled at her mother 'What day is today?'

It was the day that Bonnie sent her to the other world. She had to save her friend of the twelve witches. She had to recreate everything that had happened that day.

'Good morning Stefan' Caroline was in his car and remember that in this day she decided to call Stefan as she headed to his house

'Caroline, good morning, are you taking too long to arrive?' Stefan was already waiting for her two hours ago when Caroline had agreed that she only would take fifty minutes

'I'm already here ... at your door!' at the moment she finished the phrase the door opened and Klaus appearance on the other side of the door.

'Hello love' Klaus didn't wait and again he grabbed her elbow as he pulled her into the house to the sofa where already was Stefan.

'Klaus!' Caroline hugged him and looked directly into his eyes 'We did it! Bonnie got it!'

'I'm also glad to see you, love. But now we have more important things to do'

'Caroline what are you doing?' Stefan was looking for the demonstration of affection that Caroline showed to Klaus

'Stefan we don't have time to explanations, we need to go find the witches before they complete the circle and Silas get the cure ... '

Caroline knew where would be the twelve witches and they were directly to the right place. When they came to the place and saw the witches circle, Caroline ran up to Bonnie who was in the middle of the circle, his eyes completely white and mumble nonsense words 'Caroline! Do not touch her!' Klaus ran to her and grabbed her from behind, holding her in his arms

'Klaus, let me go .. .we need to help her!' When Bonnie looked at them and began to mumble incomprehensible words, Caroline let out of the arms of Klaus and broke the neck of the witch who had Bonnie prey.

'Noooo' Klaus shouted

One by one, the twelve witches fell to the floor dead. Bonnie looked at Caroline 'The triangle is complete'.

….

'There, twelve graves, for twelve witches. Like it never happened. Only it did happen. Now Silas has everything he needs to open the gates the hell on earth.'

'You're going to let Bonnie die?' Caroline didn't believe, after all Bonnie had done to bring them back.

'No, but we could have done something less dramatic' Klaus saw the look of Caroline, she was suffering.

'I just kill twelve people' Caroline looked at him, she was in shock.

'Come here' Klaus embraced it. His lips curved into a sexy smile and she became lost in him 'I love you, Caroline' he whispered the words as he brought his lips to her 'Forever'.

'Klaus, I ...' she try to said those four words but she couldn't, she was so lost, so confuse.

'You don't have to say anything for pity' he was angry because she couldn't say the same to him.

….

**One week later**

Tonight was prom. Caroline was with Bonnie in the store, to try for the second time her dress.

'Bonnie, I know you're sad because of Jeremy, but believe me, there is someone else there for you!' Caroline knew that in the Otherworld Bonnie was married to Elijah and was happy. If she could join Bonnie with him in this world, she thought. Elijah was a original, but had moral principles...

'Thank you, Care. For trying cheer me. You look super hot by the way'

'Really? '

'Oh yeah ' Bonnie smiled, 'Matt and I will have the sexiest couple ever'

'You know what? I love friend prom! It's exactly what prom should be ... friends and memories'

'Yeah. Care, do not you mind that Tyler is not here?'

'I don't know, Bon. Seriously I do not know. After all that I spent with Klaus ... honestly right now I am relieved that Tyler is not here.'

'You know that sooner or later you'll have to talk to him. Tell him all what happened whit Klaus' Bonnie said 'I feel so guilty. If it wasn't me, none of this had happened.'

'Don't worry. I forgave you long ago. I'm glad that all this happened. I have learned many things ...Bonnie I have to tell you a few things ..' when Caroline was going to start telling all that had happened with Klaus, Elena and Rebecca entered in the store.

'Hey Bonnie. Pretty dress, Caroline' Elena in this world had lost all their emotions. Elena without emotions was a bitch, thought Caroline.

'I know, you help me picked up months ago when we were friends.'

'I thought it look familiar to me'

'Can you process this for me? I've been search it later.' Caroline said to the owner of the shop 'Bonnie. Let s go.'

…..

' Klaus. Klaaauuusss. Klau ... Hello. Did you not heard me? ' Caroline entered the room of the mansion of Klaus.

'Of course I heard you, Caroline. I think all Mystic Falls heard you. I'm in no mood for company'

'Oh I'm sorry you're having personal issues but I'm in the middle of the crisis' Klaus turned to Caroline 'Elena stole my prom dress. The vervain is out of town water supply'

Klaus laughed 'It's not funny, Klaus'

'Oh I know, I know'

'Then stop laughing'

'I'm sorry'

'Look I know prom it's not important to you, but it's important to me. So please can you help me find another dress. All shops are closed and I don't have any dress'

'I can get you another dress with a condition'

'What? '

'Let me be your pair to the prom'

'What? You really want to be my date to the prom? '

'It's a yes? '

Caroline had no choice ' Yes, but if anyone asks, you forced me'

'So we're back to our world, are we going to pretending there's nothing between us?' Klaus said

'Klaus, please, we can talk about it later'

'If is that what you want, love'.

….

'How did you manage that they opened the store for us?' Caroline didn't want to believe that the Mall was open exclusively to her.

'There's nothing that a little bit of persuasion doesn't resolve' Klaus smiled

'Klaus, did you compel someone? '

'No, love. Sometimes a credit card is stronger than the best compulsion. Now enter in the changing room and try the dresses. I am sure that you will find some of your liking.'

When Caroline entered in the changing room found that the shopkeeper had selected several dresses for her experience. She was lost with so many choices. When she just close the first dress, Klaus entered in the changing room and locked the door.

'Klaus, what are you doing here? Get out of here.'

'I came to see if you needed help, you are taking so long. I was already bored, here the view is much better' Klaus continued to smile for her while approaching closer and closer.

'Klaus' Caroline whispered, wanting him to pull away and needing him to never leave. He groaned and slid his forehead gently down the side of her, his nose skimming her cheek, following her jaw, and coming to rest against her throat.

She heald her breath, waiting.

His hot lips touched her skin. One brush. Two. And then she felt the wet, hot erotic touch of his tongue.

He look in her eyes 'I didn't use to do girlfriends. Flowers or dates. And then I met you, and that didn't work for you. So I changed for you. And you changed for me.' He kissed her, strong ' Klaus, please don't stop ' she said when he stop is breathing

He began to unzipping the dress, which eventually fell to her feet. 'Who is now begging? '

'I beg but don't stop' Caroline continued to kiss him. She stopped the kiss and began to undo the buttons of his white shirt, throwing it to the ground with her dress and his blazer. She began to unfasten his belt, but suddenly he pulled it to the mirror while turned to loosen her bra. 'Calm, love'

'Do you need me to fetch another size, or is the dress okay?' They heard the shopkeeper ask in the other side of the door.

Her wide eyes met Klaus's in the mirror and he gave her no indication of what she should do. He was still trying to open her bra, for Christ's sake. She almost laughed until she said 'Stop Klaus' and he really stopped. She glanced back at the curtain 'Everything's great. In fact. It's a perfect fit.

Klaus collapsed against Caroline's back, his muffled laughter in her hair, his shoulders shaking with amusement.

While both dressed, Caroline whispered 'Do you think she heard us?'

He gave the low back the laughter 'I really don't give a shit. Let's go, we have a prom to go'.

* * *

**Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Ideas are welcome as always =) thanks for all the support, Favorites, followers and reviews! Four reviews and I post a new chapter! Enjoy! And sorry for the mistakes!**

**Bye**

**Di**


	18. Chapter 18

'Do you need me to fetch another size, or is the dress okay?' They heard the shopkeeper ask in the other side of the door.

Her wide eyes met Klaus's in the mirror and he gave her no indication of what she should do. He was still trying to open her bra, for Christ's sake. She almost laughed until she said 'Stop Klaus' and he really stopped. She glanced back at the curtain 'Everything's great. In fact. It's a perfect fit.

Klaus collapsed against Caroline's back, his muffled laughter in her hair, his shoulders shaking with amusement.

While both dressed, Caroline whispered 'Do you think she heard us?'

He gave the low back the laughter 'I really don't give a shit. Let's go, we have a prom to go'.

* * *

As promised, Caroline was with Klaus to prom. When they were to get out of Klaus's car, Caroline saw Elena enter with Stefan and Damon. Elena had lost his humanity and Stefan this night was going to try bring memories of dances in which they were together, he was hoping that Elena feel something.

The prom was gorgeous, Caroline had organized everything. At the entrance were panels that had pictures of the years that they passed all together, and inside the music was playing and couples dancing. _Would be the farewell to many friends._

When they entered, Caroline was feeling divided. When she imagined her prom, she imagine dancing with Tyler, but now that she was here, without Tyler but with Klaus, a part of her was happy. _How can this be happening to me? Klaus was the first man to create so many contradictions inside her: love and hate. Lust and contempt,_ she thought.

'So, how do I look?' Elena appeared in front of her, smiling.

'Are you kidding me? You look like a bitc ..' Caroline didn't end the phrase because she saw Stefan appear behind Elena. 'Your dress is beautiful' she ended up saying this 'and brings out your eyes'.

'Thanks. I thought I was doing you a favor!' Elena's eyes were empty while she smiled.

'Caroline, why don't you come dance with me?' Stefan asked. Caroline looked at Klaus who nodded his head 'Go on. I'm getting us a drink'.

Caroline accepted Stefan's hand and went with him to the dance floor. 'I know you said to kill her with kindness but can I just kill her?'

'I see you found another dress.'

'Klaus helped me find it'.

'Oh. It's hard not to notice that he came with you to the prom. You know, you have him around your little finger'. Stefan said while they were dancing.

'I had to come with him. If I had Klaus around my finger, I would be in here with Tyler.' Caroline regretted the words she said. She knew that Klaus was listening and after all what they spent, she owen more than hateful words.

'Are you making any progress with the dress thief?' Caroline changed subject.

'I don't know. I think it's affecting me more than is affecting her'.

'It's normal Stefan. You were in love. That's no go away just because you declare that you're moving on'.

'Then, how does everyone ever seem to move on?'.

'I don't know. I think that someday, you will meet someone, you will fall in love and move on'. Caroline was actually happy to be dancing with his friend.

'Can I interrupt you two?' Klaus appeared behind Caroline.

'Of course. Caroline, Bye'. Stefan was gone, looking for Elena.

'My turn to dance with you' Klaus took Caroline in his arms. While dancing, Caroline noticed how much close was Klaus. 'I still remember the last time we danced. You were always a good dancer'.

'Well, as I said the last time, happens to be that I'm Miss Mystic falls'.

'And I'm still not forgetting that. I heard what you said to Stefan' Klaus looked at her eyes.

'I know that you have heard. I didn't want to say it, at least at that way. I explained myself poorly. I wish Tyler was here with me because I always imagined me with him at the prom.'

'And now you're in here with me' he completed.

'After all, I'm glad to be here with you. My feelings have changed since I woke up in the Otherworld with you'.

'But?' he asked

'But I am still not prepared to tell you what I really feel' Caroline continued 'Tyler is my friend, after all. I feel scared. I don't want to hurt him. And I'm afraid to hurt me'.

'I'd do anything for you. You know that' he whispered into her ear 'If you fell, I'd hold you. If you were afraid, I'd wrap my arms around you and take away your fears. I'd die to keep you safe but more than anything I'd do whatever it takes to keep you by my side. For you I'd conquer anything, everything, anytime'.

…..

Bonnie was looking at the panels, these showed images of Jeremy with Elena. See these pictures made her sad. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her, when she looked, saw Jeremy.

She smiled 'Is this real?'

'Does it matter? May I have this dance? '.

Bonnie ran into Jeremy arms.

…..

While waiting for Klaus to bring their drinks, Caroline saw Damon at her side. 'Aren't you in Elena service?'

'I'm letting her take a little breather'.

Caroline sighed 'This prom sucks. All I want was to be with my friends. Bonnie disappeared and Elena is a crazy bitch. This is not how I wanted to remember this night.'

Damon extended his drink to her 'Thanks, but no. Klaus should be coming with my drink.'

'Klaus, aha?' Damon looked seriously to her 'Why did you bring the big bad hybrid to prom?'

'Don't ask. You really don't want to know the answer'.

…

'You and me. Dancing on the prom.' Bonnie smiled at Jeremy.

'You miss me, Bonnie?' Jeremy continued to dance with her and asked this while he twirled her in his arms.

'Of course, I do'

'Do you want this to be real?'

'Yes' was the only answer she gave him.

'It can be. Bonnie, your magic can bring me back for good. You have the power to do the spell now.

'Oh my god, you're Silas'. Bonnie left Jeremy arms, but he grabbed her forcefully. Suddenly she felt free from Silas arms. She saw Silas in Jeremy form, on the floor. The next moment, she felt an arm around her and closed her eyes.

….

Elena approached Klaus, while he prepared the drink to take to Caroline. 'Hello Klaus. This was the last place where I hoped to see you. Are you trying to remember your prom? Oh wait, you have billions of years, you probably didn't have a prom in your time'

'Elena, nice to see you too. I'd be happier if you were still human and I could use your blood and your future children blood ...now you don't have any use to me'

'Oh I'm so sorry that I'm now a vampire and you can't use my blood to make your little hybrids. Too bad ... for you' Elena smiled 'Did you see that Caroline and Stefan were dancing together? Perhaps too together.' The smile disappeared from the face of Elena.

'Jealous, Elena?' Klaus asked her. He knew that Caroline and Stefan were friends, and knew that Stefan loved Elena and wouldn't try anything with Caroline. He wouldn't let it.

'No. That would be a emotion, and I don't have emotions. I'm just tell you that because I really think they look great together. You should be careful, Klaus. She will prefer Stefan if he gives her that choice. She should take him out for a round. He can use that'.

'Elena, please, shut up' Caroline and Damon appeared alongside Klaus, she heard the conversation. Elena was trying to make jealous to Klaus.

'Let's go Klaus. Damon, please take care of her.' while going though with Klaus at her side, Caroline told him 'Stefan and I, well we don't have nothing…other than friendship. He is a good friend. Don't plug to what Elena said she wanted a fight'.

'Why would we fight, love? I'm not jealous of Stefan'.

'Why not? Perhaps you should have ...' Caroline didn't believe that he didn't feel anything, _not a little jealous?_

'Be careful, I may start to think that you may actually care.'

'No' the answer didn't come out with the conviction that she wanted to 'Klaus, I have to go away. I need to prepare the after party'.

'Come on, I'll take you there' Klaus held her in the his arm while walking with her to the car.

'I can invite you to enter Matt's home. When Tyler was gone, he left the House to Matt. If he doesn't invite you, you cannot enter' Caroline told him while he was driving to the former house of Tyler.

'I know, love. Our agreement was the prom, not the after party' he said while driving. Caroline knew that something wasn't right, Klaus was strange.

'I am going to my home, please call me when you arrive to yours. We need to talk'.

….

When she opened her eyes, Bonnie was back at the entrance to the party and in the front of her was Elijah.

'I think we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Elijah.'

'I know who you are. And you know who I am'.

'Yes, I know who you are. But above all, we both know that that wasn't the Jeremy'.

'I know. That was Silas. He tried to trick me so I did the spell to lift the veil. Thank you for saving me '.

'You don't have anything to thank. The reason why I saved you is not the most honorable, I have to say. I want something from you. Let's call it your thanks for your rescue '.

'I'm not going to do the spell' Bonnie looked to Elijah and continued 'I haven't been cheated by Jeremy so you won't be the one that will oblige me to do the spell.'

'I need to bring someone from the dead'.

'I couldn't bring Jeremy. What makes you think that I will bring someone else?'

'Something is telling me that you will' Elijah gave her an enigmatic smile. 'I can be persuasive. More that Silas can' Elijah took a step toward her.

'You can't seduce me'. Bonnie was amazed by he thinking that could seduce her. He was beautiful and dressed beautifully, but she wouldn't forget Jeremy anytime soon, much less by a Original.

'I believe when you fall in love, like true love, its love for life. All the rest is just experiences and delusions'. Elijah told her, while he held her arm.

'What do you mean by that?'

'I believe that you already fall deeply in love with someone else. I don't have any interest in being an experience or a disappointment.'

….

When Caroline entered in Matt's house, she placed the purchases that had made in the previous day on the table and when turned saw Tyler. She remembered Tyler from otherworldly , he was married to Hayley and had become a horrible person.

'Tyler'.

'You never look more beautiful' Tyler told her, while Caroline hugged him 'Tyler, you can't be here. If Klaus sees you...'

'He won't. I left the house to Matt and Klaus has not yet been invited to come here. Did you really think I was missing our dancing?'

'Oh Tyler, I have so much to tell you...'

'Now, all you have to do is dancing with me' Tyler grabbed her and started to dance.

'I have to go soon. People will be here for the party and if they sees me...'

'I know. Thank you for being here'. Tyler kissed her. Caroline accepted the kiss but when Tyler went out the door, she understood that what she felt for Tyler had changed, or maybe what she felt for Klaus was stronger.

Tyler closed the door and turned to go away 'Was it worth it? To see her smile? To be her night dream come true?'

Tyler was so frightened that didn't respond, but Klaus asked again, pausing between each word 'Was it worth it?' Tyler did not respond, so Klaus continued 'To give Caroline the night of her dreams, I'm going to allow you five seconds before I rip your heart of your chest'.

'Five ... four ...three' and then Tyler disappeared.

Klaus looked at the door of the house, but didn't make any noise and went to his own house.

…

When all guests were gone, Caroline helped Matt cleaning the house. When the house was cleaner, Caroline sat on the couch with Matt.

'Caroline, what happened in the world in which you've been with Klaus? You know that you can tell me everything. I am your friend, at least I must be the only human that understand all these supernatural things, I will believe in you'.

'Oh Matty' and then Caroline told her everything, from the moment that Bonnie sent and she woke up next to Klaus until she returned to this world.

'So he changed in another world? No longer killed by sport?' Matt asked

'I don't know, I haven't met Klaus of that world, but from what I was told yes, he changed'

'Care, honestly, I don't really think people can change. You know, at the end of the day, you are who you are, and it's probably who you're always been.'

'I know Matty. But love happens in the blink of an eye. One moment your heart is yours, and the next it belongs to someone you never intended to give it to'.

'I will not judge. Just hope you don't hurt yourself' Matt embraced his friend.

….

When she came to her house, Caroline called Klaus. Exactly after sixty seconds her doorbell rang. She was glad that her mother wasn't at home, _she would not like to see the original_, thought Caroline.

Caroline opened the door and left Klaus enter without a word. She climbed the stairs up to the room and he stop at the door without entering in her room. 'Klaus, you can enter. After what we did in the other world now is not the moment for you being shy'. Klaus entered 'I know, but I'm still a gentleman, and I don't have the habit of entering in the rooms of ladies without them invite me'.

'Can you please come in?'

'Of course, love' and then Klaus entered 'The last time I was here the circumstances were not so happy'.

'Yes, I was dying, so you can say that.'

'After that day, things were different'

'What do you mean?' Caroline was confused.

'You really have no idea, do you?'

'Idea about what?'

'How thoroughly you own me after that day, Caroline.' He said, leaning in to whisper this part in her ear. She shook with it. 'And I know I love you enough to want you to have your happy ending.'

'Klaus, you're really confusing me. What do you mean by that?' Caroline didn't notice, but her body was treacherous, she was almost glued to him.

He separated them 'I mean, that your gift to this day will be the freedom of Tyler. He can go back to Mystic Falls.'

'What?' Was all she managed to say.

'I'll give you the opportunity to understand what you feel for him. And what you feel for me. I need to go to New Orleans for a few days, when I return, I'll make you an important question and you need to make a choice.'

'Why are you doing this?'

'Because, sometimes we need to do hard choices, and doing the right thing doesn't necessarily mean doing the thing that feels good '. Klaus turned back and disappeared.

Caroline was alone in the room.

...

'Aunt Bonnie, do you think it a good idea to do this without telling anything to mom and dad?' Henrik was afraid of the punishment that his parents would give him when they knew what he was going to do.

'Hen, if you don't want to do this, I understand.' Bonnie embraced him.

'No, I know I have to do this for the good of them. I'm prepared, Bon Bon'. Henrik beckoned to his aunt.

'Okay. So you know what you need to do, find Caroline or Klaus of that world and tell them everything you know. Warns them about the dangers. Remember that they are not together in that world and that they are different from Caroline and Klaus you know' Bonnie kissed the face of his nephew and godchild. 'Take care and don't worry with your parents that Eli will take care of them'.

Bonnie mumbled a few words and when Henrik woke up, he was in the forest of Mystic Falls in a different world than he was born.

* * *

_**Hi! I'm so so sorry! I promised to post another chapter when it had five reviews but I had a week so hard, at the end of each day I was always so tired that I did not have the courage to start writing a new chapter (I know it's the excuse most often used, but it was really what happened to me). So, here's a new chapter, really hope you like it ... is greater than those who usually write!**_

_**Then 8 reviews and put a new chapter! (ideas are always welcome)**_

_**oh and as always sorry for the mistakes!**_

* * *

_**Responses to reviews:**_

_**SabbyDeeKnowles**__**: **_**Thank You! Hope you like this chapter!**

_**She marelica:**_** still do not know if they are going to have a baby in this world, but as you already should have repaired the other Henrik (son of Klaus/Caroline from the other world) came to warn them =) uhhh I hope you like!**

_**Guest:**_** Thank you! Really =)**

_**glevez25: **_**Thank you for your support!**

_**HotHybridSex:**_** I promise I will explain how the other Caroline managed to get pregnant. I haven't thought a lot in Hayley-baby drama but probably Hayley of this world will not become pregnant (at least not from Klaus)!**


	19. Chapter 19

'Aunt Bonnie, do you think it a good idea to do this without telling anything to mom and dad?' Henrik was afraid of the punishment that his parents would give him when they knew what he was going to do.

'Hen, if you don't want to do this, I understand.' Bonnie embraced him.

'No, I know I have to do this for the good of them. I'm prepared, Bon Bon'. Henrik beckoned to his aunt.

'Okay. So you know what you need to do, find Caroline or Klaus of that world and tell them everything you know. Warns them about the dangers. Remember that they are not together in that world and that they are different from Caroline and Klaus you know' Bonnie kissed the face of his nephew and godchild. 'Take care and don't worry with your parents that Eli will take care of them'.

Bonnie mumbled a few words and when Henrik woke up, he was in the forest of Mystic Falls in a different world than he was born.

* * *

Caroline was alone at home when she heard someone knocking the door. When she looked, she saw Stefan smiling and nod. 'Hey'

'Hey. What's going on?'

'I was a little bit worried about you. After what happens in the prom, I saw you leaving with Klaus'.

Caroline whispered 'I'm fine, Stefan. Thank you. Come in please'

'Ok, Good. But just in case I brought a little help' Bonnie was behind Stefan. The friends embraced. 'Come in, you two' Caroline moved so that they could enter.

'What happened, Caroline?' Stefan asked

'I found Tyler. He was at the Lockwook mansion. I went there to arrange everything for the after party. And he was there!'

'Care, you should be happy. Did you talk to him? Did you tell him everything that happened to you?' Bonnie knew what her friend felt. She had things to tell to her friends, as the encounter with Silas in the form of Jeremy or Elijah's saving, but now was not a good time.

'No. Bonnie, it was all so fast. I danced with him and then he had to go away. People were about to come to the party. I couldn't tell anything to him'.

Caroline began to cry, Stefan embraced her and wrapped her in his arms 'Let me guess, this has something to do with what you feel for Klaus? '

'It's all consuming', she breathed, leaning her forehead against his again 'It's almost debilitating. It's too much. It's. ..I can even describe it, but being with him is ... there's this intensity inside me all the time, this ... constant pull, desperation ... it's like he's branded on me or something. And it bloody well burn!'

'Caroline, my dear friend that feeling has a name ... its love!' Stefan stared at his friend.

'No. I can't love him. I don't. Making an album, going on tour ... it's all that I want. A quiet life with Tyler ' Caroline continued 'If I stay with Klaus, I'm signed up for ... something, but isn't exactly a quiet life'.

' Your life will never be quiet, no matter what you do' Bonnie place a hand on Caroline's hand and looked her square in the eye 'You have to do, what is best for you. I can't give you advices, I don't have any right to tell you who is the best for you. You need to figure it out…alone'.

'He left Tyler come back. He said that I need to know what I feel for him and for Tyler. Klaus was to New Orleans.' Caroline whispered.

'We need to get drunk!' was the response of Stefan.

…..

The next day, Caroline woke up on the couch, confusing. The memories of the previous day were strange. She remembered something's that happens with Bonnie and Stefan last night. They drink all liquids with alcohol that she had at home. She looked at her side and saw Stefan and Bonnie waking up too.

'Oh my god I don't feel my head ' Bonnie said while she closed her eyes and hold her hands to the head 'Why did you both let me drink so much? I don't recover like you, vampires. I think I'll be drunk by the end of the week.'

The three heard the doorbell ringing ' Who will be at this hour?' Stefan was up to the port on his super speed 'Is human' he said while began to open the door.

'Stefan, hush! I open!' Caroline in a second was next to Stefan and opened the door. When looked at didn't see anyone, but when her eyes have turned down, she saw a figure. A blond boy with blue eyes that resembled the eyes of someone, she thought.

'Who are you, dear?' Caroline went on with her hand on the boy's hair. Stefan downloaded himself to the level of the little boy and told him 'Are you lost?'

'Hi uncle Stefan' the boy threw himself into Stefan's arms.

…..

' I'm so sorry but you must be mistaken. I don't know you' Stefan was back to the couch along with Caroline, Bonnie and the boy 'What's your name?'

'Yes, you know me. My name is Henrik'

'Henrik?' Caroline turned suddenly to the boy.

'Yes, Henrik it's my name'.

'Stefan, stay here with Henrik a little bit. I have to go to my room' Caroline looked at Bonnie 'Bonnie come with me, please. I need to talk to you'.

In the room, Caroline looked to her friend 'Bonnie, the boy name is the same of the Klaus's younger brother. The brother who died because of the attack of the wolves. This is very strange, his face isn't strange, but I can't remember where I know him'. Caroline saw a shadow pass through the room's door.

What? What happened?' Bonnie looked back.

'I don't know'. Caroline left the room 'Mom! Are you home?' when she turned the bedroom door closed suddenly.

'Bonnie! Bonnie! Open the door' Caroline waited for her friend opened the door, after a few second heard a cry 'Bonnie!' she screamed while attempting to open the door. Stefan appeared and asked 'What's happened, Caroline?' he heard Bonnie screaming 'Bonnie?'

'She is stuck. Stefan help me open the door!' And together they force to open the door.

…

With the door closed. Bonnie turned and yelled. In front of her was a woman equal to her. Maybe a little older, but the similarities between the two were amazing.

'Who are you? Are you Silas?'

'No. I am not, I'm you!' she continued when he saw Bonnie take a step back 'Don't be afraid, I won't do harm. I need your help'.

'What do you want?'

'I just tell you. I need to swap with you. I'm Bonnie from other world, another reality. The reality that you send Caroline. My nephew needs my help and I need to change to your world, for now, because I'm not going to hold out this spell for a long time.'

'Will this help my friends?'

'Yes. I know all about Silas. I can help you! Please, we don't have much time. Can we change?'

'Yes, but I want a guarantee on how I will return to this world. I don't want to get stuck in your '.

'Don't worry. When you arrive at my world you will meet the warranty on why I want to come back to my world.'

And suddenly, Bonnie cried out loud.

….

The door opened. Bonnie was with hands in her face. 'What's happened?'

'Nothing. I'm fine'. Bonnie embraced Caroline. 'Hi Care '

'Bonnie, you're strange. What happened? We heard your scream' Caroline was worried with her friend. Caroline phone rang but she did not answer.

'Nothing. Everything is fine' Bonnie came down the stairs. Caroline and Stefan were behind her. 'Henrik? Henrik?' Bonnie called.

When she saw the boy, Bonnie embraced him. 'I told you that I'll find I way to help you, Hen. I'm here, honey'.

'Bon Bon?' Henrik asked

'Yes' and the two embraced.

…..

Bonnie woke up in an unknown room. She didn't know where she was. The last thing she remembered was the other Bonnie asked her to change places. Probably she should be in another world, in another reality. She knew she had to do pass by Bonnie from this world.

She heard someone coming up the stairs and open the door of the room. 'Bonnie?'

'Elijah?' Bonnie was surprise. What was doing Elijah there? Did Elijah from this world also wanted her to do the spell to bring someone from the dead? 'Hi, Elijah'

'Hi, Bonnie' Elijah came near to her and touched her on the chin 'Your hair it's a little different…I like it'

'Thank you. I actually ... ' Bonnie didn't end the phrase because Elijah kissed her.

'I missed you'.

Bonnie lowered her chin 'If this is your pathetic attempt to seduce me again, you're falling deliver'.

'I don't seduce woman ' Elijah look strait in her eyes ' Normally my wife fall into my open arms with no hesitation. So this leaves us with the big question. Who are you?'

Bonnie just heard a word of what he said 'Wife?'

…

' Bonnie, something is not right. You can explain what has changed in these ten minutes?' Stefan felt that Bonnie was hiding something. How does she suddenly knew Henrik?, he thought.

'My apologizes. I'll explain everything '

They sat on the couch, while Bonnie told to them that she came here to help Henrik, and that she send Bonnie from this world to the other world.

Caroline jumped the couch and hugged Henrik 'I know you, you're my baby. Oh my god, I miss you so much. You don't know me, but I was in your world when you mother was pregnant ... '

'Yes, I know, I know ... uncle Eli and aunt Bonnie told me everything'.

'How old are you? You're so pretty and cuddy' Caroline asked, she was still embraced the Henrik.

'He has seven' Bonnie replied by Henrik while your phone against Caroline whistled, advising that it had a message.

'I'm not cutty, I'm strong like my father and it happens that I inherited traits from my mother ... from you! My father always told me that I inherited the beauty and shape of mom. And you're mad always with him, when he say that. But you always make it up with kisses ... blahhh ..'

'Ohhh... ' Caroline said while took on the phone and heard the voice message that someone had left '...wait just a second.'

Caroline went to the kitchen, to be alone while listening to the message that Klaus left to her '_Caroline, I'm standing in of my favorite places in the world surrounded by food, music, art, culture and all I can think about it is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you allow me '_. She hung up the call and threw the phone on the wall.

'What happened?' Stefan walked into the kitchen.

'Klaus left me a message on my phone. It's nothing, don't worry.'

'Are you thinking tell Klaus that Henrik is here '

'No. He's so different from Klaus that Henrik knows. He left me alone and confused.' Stefan did not respond.

'Silence. I hate silence. Silence means thinking and thinking means judgement'.

'When he find out, it will be worse. Thou know how Klaus can be' Stefan warned his friend.

'Let's go back to the living room, I want to enjoy every moment with Henrik! And what is the important notice that he has to' Caroline hugged Stefan while they leaving the kitchen.

….

Bonnie heard the conversation between Caroline and Stefan. 'Henrik, I need to make a call!' She got up from the couch and went to the front door 'If someone ask, says that I'll be right back'.

'Yes, aunt Bon' Henrik turned his face to the television, he was watching his favorite cartoon.

When she left Caroline's home, Bonnie called a number that knew very well.

'Hello? '

'Hi Elijah, it's Bonnie. I have to talk to you' Bonnie knew that Bonnie of this world and Elijah were not married and had no relationship, but hearing the voice of her husband make her feel well, she had already missed it and still not a day had passed away from him.

'Bonnie, what can I do for you? Did you decide help me?'

'I can't help you, Eli' Bonnie forgot that he did not know the affectionate nickname that she always calls him. He seemed to have not realized then she continued 'I have to tell you one thing. It's about Klaus. He told you what happened in the Otherworld where he was with Caroline, right?'

'Yes, my brother told me '

'Then you need to bring him back to Mystic Falls. Henrik is here ... with Caroline.'

'Nik' son? '

'Yes '.

….

'Niklaus?' Elijah called his brother.

'It's a trick, Elijah. Henrik can't be here. He has not had been born when I come out of that world.'

'Brother, it's a gift. It's a chance ... our chance'

'To what? '

'To know what happens in the other world ... he's here because he has something to tell you ... you and Caroline. '

'All that we ever wanted was a family. You son is here! We've had too much death and disappointment, so we don't know how to accept the good things when they happen to us'.

'I won't be manipulated' Klaus turn his back to Elijah, but he was faster and appeared in front of him 'So what? He's your child. You need to listen him. He's here with a purpose. Don't you want to know what he's doing here? Don't you want to see his face?'

'It is so important to you, be King of New Orleans? It is so important to take Marcel's power?' Elijah asked.

'More than you think' was the only answer that Klaus gave to his brother.

…

'You're here to give me another talk about the joys of fatherhood?' Klaus was sitting on a bench on the street. 'Caroline should call me to tell me that Henrik was there with her'.

'I've said all that I needed to say' Elijah sat at his side.

'I forgot how much I like this town' Klaus was looking onto the street. He had a blank stare.

'I didn't forget. All the century's we spend together and yet I can count on my hand the times our family is to be truly happy. I hated loving here. But I can promise you a thing, if you try and speak to your son, when he come back to his world, I promise you that I will do anything that I can to help you ... for you to be the king of New Orleans.'

Klaus did not respond, so Elijah continued 'What's on your mind, brother?'

'Four thousand years I lived in fear, any time I lived anywhere, your father hunt me down and chase me off. He made me feel powerless and I hated it. This town was my home once, and in my absence Marcel took everything that I ever , loyalty, family. I made him in my image and the battle me. I want what he has, I want to be king.'

'And what about Caroline and Henrik? Are you sorry? Is what happens to you and her?'

'What am I sorry for? Kissing her until I thought I was going to lose my mind? Touching her? Feeling her? Of all the things I may be sorry for in my life, I'm honestly not sorry for any of that. I love Caroline. I said that to her. Everything that happens to us in the other world was real. I gave her space and time to figure it out who she wanted but every king need a heir ... and mine is in Mystic Falls. Let's go, we have a plane to catch.'

* * *

**Hi! Thank you for reading this story! Thank you for the positive feedback! Here is a new chapter, as I promised! I sincerely hope you enjoy it! This chapter took a while to write, I was indecisive as for some parts, but I think it's interesting!**

**Eight reviews and put another chapter! Ideas are always welcome =)**

**Ohh, as always, sorry for the mistakes!**

…

_**Responses to reviews:**_

_**Riah :**_**Don't worry, there will be no Hayley baby! Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

_**Klaroline4ever2**__**: **_**You will see, just wait for the next chapters! Thank you for the review**

_**Rucky**__**:**_**I totally agree with you! Thanks for the review! ****I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

_**glevez25**__**:**_**Is secret ahaha I'm kidding! I still didn't think well what will be the big secret! Wait for the next chapters! Thank you for the review.**

_**HotHybridSex**__**:**_**Love your image! ****Thanks for the help in choosing the age of Henrik. As for your other idea (I loved it) I think I'll use ... am already thinking of the next chapters! ;) thanks for the review.**

_**helfabulousgirl**__**: **_**Thank you! I really hope you like this chapter too! =)**

_**Guest1:**_**Thank you. Sorry not to be more quickly. I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think of it!**

_**Klaus-lovers:**_**Thank you for your review. You were really nice. ****I do not know****what happened to****the spaces****, ****on my computer****they do not appear****. ****Let me know****if they continue****to appear****in your****) ****I will try to****re-read****a second time****. ****I hope you like****this chapter too.**

_**Guest2:**_**I'm glad that you like my story! Tell me what you think about this chapter. And if you can give me ideas =) Thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Wow thank you to my 21 950 Views, 34 Favorites and 83 Followers! All of you guys make my day better!**_

* * *

'You're here to give me another talk about the joys of fatherhood?' Klaus was sitting on a bench on the street. 'Caroline should call me to tell me that Henrik was there with her'.

'I've said all that I needed to say' Elijah sat at his side.

'I forgot how much I like this town' Klaus was looking onto the street. He had a blank stare.

'I didn't forget. All the century's we spend together and yet I can count on my hand the times our family is to be truly happy. I hated loving here. But I can promise you a thing, if you try and speak to your son, when he come back to his world, I promise you that I will do anything that I can to help you ... for you to be the king of New Orleans.'

Klaus did not respond, so Elijah continued 'What's on your mind, brother?'

'Four thousand years I lived in fear, any time I lived anywhere, your father hunt me down and chase me off. He made me feel powerless and I hated it. This town was my home once, and in my absence Marcel took everything that I ever wanted...power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and the battle me. I want what he has, I want to be king.'

'And what about Caroline and Henrik? Are you sorry? Is what happens to you and her?'

'What am I sorry for? Kissing her until I thought I was going to lose my mind? Touching her? Feeling her? Of all the things I may be sorry for in my life, I'm honestly not sorry for any of that. I love Caroline. I said that to her. Everything that happens to us in the other world was real. I gave her space and time to figure it out who she wanted but every king need a heir ... and mine is in Mystic Falls. Let's go, we have a plane to catch.'

….

'Why can't you tell me? What is so important that Klaus has to hear?' Caroline was desperate to know the reason which led Bonnie and Henrik to her world. The reason had to be important for risking their life's. They were there for one day and yet they had not tell the reason of their arrival.

'The reason concerns the two of you'. Henrik continued to watch TV. Caroline didn't realize from whom he inherited the stubbornness, maybe a little from her, she thought.

'Do you want to eat something?' It was already night and Stefan had gone to home, Bonnie had been with them at Caroline's home.

When they heard the door close, they saw Liz enter in the kitchen 'Hi, Caroline. Hi, Bonnie.' Liz looked at the little boy sitting at the kitchen table 'Who is the boy?'

'Hello, Grandma!' Henrik up from the chair and hugged Liz.

'Caroline, what is happening? Why he is calling me Grandma?' Liz was confused.

'Mom, it's best if you sit down. This is Henrik, he's my son'

'Son? This is a joke? I really don't get it'.

'Well, technically he is my son, but mother, he came from another world. In that world, Caroline has a son….Henrik ' Caroline didn't know how to explain it in the best way for her mother understand.

'Care, honey, I don't know what to say ... I don't really know what to say'.

'Mom, I promise you that tomorrow, I'll explain everything to you. Today I don't have the straight to tell you about this mess. Please tomorrow I speak with you'.

'Well ... okay. Did you offer dinner to him? How old is he? He should already be on bed at this time' Liz looked at the child. He had Caroline's color of hair and his expressions made her remember Caroline when she was a child. Henrik had other expressions that she knew but did not know from where, those eyes, the color was not exactly Caroline's eyes. 'I just have another question, who is the father?'

…

The next day, Bonnie was the first to wake up. Liz had left early for work. Caroline was still asleep as well as Henrik. Stefan was at the door, about to knock, when Bonnie opened it. 'Come in, Stefan'

'Good morning, Bonnie. Where can I find Caroline?'

'She is in the room. When I woke up she was still sleeping'.

'I need to talk to her, I'll see if she already woke up'.

'Stefan ... wait! I have to speak with you first' Bonnie looked at Stefan. What she had to say was difficult, even for her. She didn't know how to say it. 'Okay, Bonnie. You're scaring me!'

'When Caroline was in my world, my Stefan told her that they were best friends. From what I noticed, in this world, you guys are also good friends, right?'

'Where do you want to reach, Bonnie? Stefan from your world did anything to Caroline?' Stefan was concerned. He was a good friend of Caroline, she helped him whenever he needed, when he was down, and when he knew that Elena had slept with Damon.

'It was not what he did to her. But what the two of you guys did before she chosen Klaus' Bonnie was really embarrassed by the conversation.

Stefan at the beginning didn't notice, but his mind quickly realized what Bonnie was saying 'Do you mean that Stefan and Caroline from your world ...they?... together?' he failed to put an end to formulate the question, as Bonnie said 'Yes. For this reason, Klaus of my world doesn't like to see you two together, because you were a couple before she choose him'.

'This is so weird' Stefan couldn't imagine himself with Caroline, at least not romantically. They were friends, just friends. He loves Elena.

'Stefan, I just wanted to warn you'

'Thank you, Bonnie. For the warning' Stefan climbed the stairs to Caroline's room.

….

Caroline felt the sun in her eyes. The curtains of her room let the sun come directly to the bed. What time is it?, she thought.

'Caroline? Am I waking you?' Stefan appeared at the door's room, he seemed embarrassed.

'Stefan, come in. I'm already awake. Come here, sit down' Caroline dragged herself to the other side of the bed so that Stefan could sit at her side. She had never seen Stefan so embarrassed. 'What's up, Stefan? I have been such a bad friend. I am sorry. With my problems, I forgot to ask you by Elena, how is she?'

'Elena continues with no emotions. Damon is trying ... We tried to torture her, haunt her in dreams ... we are expecting for something that make her feel again.'

'Oh Stefan ...You must be suffering with what is happening with Elena and now I pulled you to all this drama' Caroline held his friends hand. Stefan stared at their hands entwined and decided to tell Caroline what Bonnie told him in the living room.

'I'm happy to be in the middle of this drama. Do you realize that? Everything that makes me forget Elena problems is good for me! ... Sorry, that didn't come out as I wanted to. I have to tell you one thing. Bonnie told me that Stefan and Caroline from their world were together! Romantically together…'

'What? Other Stefan just told me that he was my best friend. Blah ...Sorry Stefan but I don't, I can't imagine us together ... that way, you know?' Caroline looked at her friend 'Well you're hot and you're ...you, but I can't imagine us together'.

Stefan looked to Caroline' eyes 'Let's see? Are you willing to do a little experiment?'

'A experience? Seriously?' Caroline didn't believe in what she was about to do, when suddenly Stefan kissed her. A simple kiss, she didn't feel anything, it was like kissing a brother. But Stefan continued kissing her, he grabbed her neck and deepened the kiss. When Caroline was about to push Stefan away to stop him, she heard a known voice.

'Am I interrupting something?' Caroline acknowledged that posh accent.

…..

Bonnie was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for her and for Henrik. The doorbell rang and she left Henrik eating his cereals.

When she looked at the door glass, she saw Elijah, but this was not her Elijah. This Elijah didn't know they were married in their world. Here they barely knew each other. Bonnie took a deep breath and opened the door.

'Elijah, what are you doing here?'

'Bonnie, after your call, I thought that you understand why am I here! Don't you invite me to come in?'

Bonnie knew another Elijah, she didn't know how it would be this Elijah and here she had to protect his nephew of all possible dangers. 'How can I know I can trust you?'

'I promise until you do anything against me or my family, you're perfectly safe. Now invites me to enter. We need to talk and I want to meet my nephew '.

'Please come' Bonnie turned away from the door to let him pass 'Klaus did not come with you? He did not want to come and visit Henrik? '

Elijah looked at Bonnie 'He is already here, you should find him with the lovely Caroline'.

Henrik came running from the kitchen to the living room, stopped when he saw Elijah 'Uncle Eli! How are you? I am so glad you are here! You will help me and aunt Bon to join my parents in this world?' Henrik embraced Elijah. He looked at similarities that the child has with Klaus, when he had that age.

'Hello, Henrik! You're much like your father when he was your age'.

'I know, uncle. You already told me that so many times! You like to tell me about dad adventures when he was my age '

Elijah looked at Bonnie disconcerted, he didn't understand how it was possible to exist another world in which Klaus had a son, and he was so close to his nephew. Bonnie looked at him, and realized by his look what was going through his head, she knew all his looks 'Hen, please slowly ... remember that this Elijah don't know you, he's not our Elijah'.

Henrik answered her as if Elijah was not there 'I know aunt, but he looks like your husband. I can't help but see him as my uncle Eli'.

Elijah was only able to hear a word 'Husband?'

…..

Caroline moved away from Stefan and looked at Klaus 'Klaus this is not what looks like! I was just doing a experience with Stefan'

Klaus's eyes were yellow when looked at Stefan 'Experience?' Klaus felt his wolf begin to appear, she belongs to him, only to him.

With his super speed he stood up in Stefan's front and looked directly into his eyes 'Stay away from her, mate. Don't look at her. Don't even think about her. If she appears to you in your dreams, wake up and punch yourself in the face for me'. Klaus compel Stefan. 'I won't kill at this moment because we were friends, and I like to think that some of our friendship is still here! Now disappears from here!'

Stefan flashed his eyes and left the room without looking back.

'What are you doing? You don't have the right to compel Stefan. You let me! You left me! ' Caroline was angry with Klaus.

Suddenly, he was in front of her 'What did you feel when he kissed you, love?'

'What?' Caroline was confused with the proximity of Klaus.

'What did you felt when you kissed Stefan?!' Klaus was now screaming it while pushing her to bed with his body 'Answer me'.

'Nothing' Caroline also screamed and turned the face so that he does not see the tears that threatened to fall 'Happy? I didn't feel anything! Nothing compared to what I feel when you kiss me'.

He stopped when he was standing mere inches away. Reaching out, he captured her face in his hands and smoothed his thumbs across her cheekbones to clear her tears 'You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that' he said and then he kissed her. This kiss had nothing to do with Stefan kiss, this kiss was passionate, strong and let her dizzy, she almost forgot her name and where she was.

When his blue eyes met hers, she inhaled sharply at the raw need in them. 'You're stunning' he hoarsely whispered. 'No man can possibly deserve you. '

She won forces when remembered that Henrik was in the living room 'Stop Klaus' but he continued to kiss her ... small kisses between the neck and the shoulder. 'We'll make out for a while and you'll feel better, love'. She didn't want him to stop, but if he continued, she wouldn't stop him.

'I need space to think'

He looked stunned, almost like she'd hit him. 'Space?'

She nodded. And then Klaus eyes darkened, his whole expressions growing taut with coming anger. 'Space from me?'

She nodded.

'You're mine! Do you hear me? You are mine, Caroline Forbes. I will take care of you. Nothing is taking you away from me. Nothing. I give you your space, but I'm back.' Dropping his forehead to her, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath as if trying to regain his composure, then opened them only to look into her. She could feel his heart beating rapidly against her chest 'If Elijah and my son weren't downstairs right now love…we would end this conversation'.

'How do you know about Henrik being here?' Caroline was surprised, she hadn't warned him. Or Stefan, so just left one person…Bonnie.

'Elijah told me. Later you'll me explain why that had to be him tell me something like this'.

…

Elijah was only able to hear a word ' Husband? '

Bonnie quickly said 'Hen, hush!'

'Sorry aunt Bon, I know that I can't count everything about our world.' Henrik lowered his head.

Bonnie couldn't stay angry with Henrik, he was like a son to her 'It's okay, Hen. But you need to be more careful next time' Bonnie turned to Elijah 'Is true. There is no point in hiding now. In my world, I am married to Elijah'.

'So you're not the Bonnie from this world?' Elijah was really messed up now.

'No. I did an exchange with this Bonnie. She is in my world and I on her. I needed to come help Henrik. I couldn't leave him here alone. Your Bonnie is secure in my world. My husband will take care of her. He is very responsible, you know?' and then Bonnie blinked a eye to him.

Elijah smiled. A true smile. How can it was possible in another reality be married with Bonnie?, he thought. And then heard Niklaus down the stairs. When he looked, there was Niklaus at the door of the living room, looking at Henrik, with a haunted look.

….

Klaus looked at the young boy sitting on the couch, with the TV command in the hand. When he saw him, he looked straight in the eye. Those eyes, he knew so well that eyes, every day he saw it on the mirror. That was his son, he knew.

'Hi, daddy! Please don't be mad at me! I'm sorry, I disobey you'

Klaus was not an affectionate person but when the boy embraced him, he felt something familiar in that scene. 'Henrik'. Still cost say the name of his dead brother, but at that time he felt that the name was appropriate and felt proud by his son load that name.

Caroline attended the scene without saying a word, while saw Henrik embrace Klaus.

'Now that I'm here, can you tell us why do you came to this world?' Caroline noticed that Klaus was being a bit rude.

She had doubts about the capabilities of this Klaus for fatherhood, much due to the problems he had with Mikael. He had told her a few things about his father during Mikaelson family ball. She knew that their relationship had not been easy.

'Why are you being sorude, Niklaus. This is your son' Elijah said exactly what Caroline was thinking.

Klaus looked to his brother, 'I'm here Elijah! Just like you want. I'm ready to listen what he want to say to us '.

'Klaus don't be a asshole' Caroline warned him.

Henrik returned to sit on the couch, as well as Caroline who was sitting next to him protectively. 'Henrik, can you tell us now, the reason that make you came here? ' she asked him calmly.

Henrik looked at Bonnie, he hoped that she gives her permission to tell. Bonnie waved 'You can tell, Hen. I'm here to give you support'.

'Well, I'm your son from another reality. In my world my parents, that is you two, are married ' Henrik looked at Caroline and Klaus 'When I was born, Mikael wanted me because my blood is different. Mama always told me that my blood was special' he smiled shyly to Caroline. 'I know what my parents are ... they are vampires, as well as uncle Eli and uncle Stefy. So my blood is special and because of that daddy had to kill Mikael '.

Caroline did not believe that a child so small as Henrik had to know what was death. It was unfair. When she was his age, Caroline just cared about toys and with whom she would play the next day.

'His blood can cure' Bonnie explained.

'We know, Bonnie. When we were in your world, we discovered that Mikael wanted Henrik because of his blood '.

Klaus looked at Bonnie 'Then you two had the brilliant idea to come to our world and bring the cure directly to here, where it can be use to lie me down! Beautiful idea! Really nice idea! To top it off, now I'm at war with Marcel'. He was angry, he was furious. This would ruin all plans that he had to take the power of Marcel in New Orleans.

'I came to warn you that Mikael is in this world, alive! We found out that in our world with the help of a witch he was sent to here.' Henrik said.

Klaus opened his mouth to reply, but raced no right answer. Caroline took that moment to ask 'Klaus, can you accompany me to the kitchen? I need to talk with you'.

….

'How could I refuse something to the mother of my child! The child that happens to be the cure that will ruin my life! ' Klaus told her while they followed up to the kitchen.

'Klaus, hush! Henrik can hear you. You really need to work on intonation when you use sarcasm. That way people will know when you're being an asshole. I know of your problems with Mikael but you can't treat the Henrik '.

He roll his eyes 'Are you trying to find some sort of reason that I've become such a asshole? The reason is…I'm a asshole. There are some things in life that can´t be explained. Period. Assholes are assholes. Rainbows are pretty. Kittens are cute. It's the way of things, no explanation.'

…..

Henrik could hear the conversation of Klaus and Caroline. He had not warned them about the powers that he had. For now they did not need to know. Bonnie also heard the discussion.

'Hen what did you think if we go eat anything to _The Grill?_ Elijah do you want to join us?'

When they arrived at _The Grill_, they sat on a table. Henrik was between Bonnie and Elijah. She didn't know this Elijah, her Elijah was more relaxed. Bonnie laughed when she look how Elijah was dressed in _The Grill._ It was so confusing, people were looking at them.

'Hi Bonnie' Matt appeared to serve her. When looked at the remaining occupants of the table, Matt didn't know what to think. He was confused by Elijah there and still by a blue-eyed blond boy that was between the two.

'Matt. Hi. Can you bring us a milkshake?' Henrik completed 'Chocolate'.

'Bring two, please. Elijah, do you want something?' Bonnie asked.

'No, I don't want anything' Elijah said very serious. When Matt walked away, Elijah said to Bonnie 'Katerina gave me the cure. The cure that Silas had '.

'Katerina? Katherine? Why she would give you the cure?'

Matt arrived with the milkshakes, placed one in front of Henrik and other to Bonnie who seemed not to notice, because she was trying to understand the relationship between Elijah and Katherine.

'Katherina in the last months, became very close to me'

Bonnie made a sound of disgust 'You and Katherine? I don't believe Eli! How could you? She killed Jeremy! Of all the women with you could floor you choose Katherine? Are you serious? '

'That sounds suspiciously like you're calling me manwhore'

'I am calling you a manwhore' Bonnie said. Elijah was going to answer her when he was stopped by Henrik.

'Aunt Bon? Will you drink your milkshake? ' Henrik asked 'If you aren't drinking, can you give it to me?'

'Of course, honey' Bonnie gave him her milkshake.

Elijah smiled at his nephew. He was so much like Klaus, he thought. Then looked at Bonnie 'Am I detecting some jealously?'

'No! Why would I be jealous? I have my husband in my world. I don't need to be jealous, much less of you ' Bonnie responded very quickly, and very clumsy. She was not making excuses, she thought. She only didn´t like imagine him with anyone else.

'Aunt Bon? We can tell our plan to Uncle Eli? He can help us ... '

'What plan?' Elijah asked.

* * *

_**Hi! You guys gave me the 6 reviews that I asked so just like I promised here is my new chapter! Hope you guys like it! **_

_**When I finished to write this chapter I noticed that I'm telling much about the story of Elijah / Bonnie! I don't know how this happened, but I'm liking these two together! What do you think? Should I go and tell you more about Bonnie and Elijah or should I cut their history?**_

_**As always your review is always welcome!**_

_**Oh and sorry for the mistakes!**_

_**Bye**_

_**- Di**_

* * *

**Mah Luka****:**** Thank you! You're really kind! I hope that this chapter is in accordance with your expectations!**

**glevez25****:**** Thank you!**

**Riah2386****:****Thank you****! ****I was****reading****some of your****stories and****I loved it!****Congratulations!****You are****very good****!**

**Mrkc:****Thank you****! ****Now I have****a lot of pressure****! ****I'm kidding****...Thank you! Hope you like this!**

**Guest1:**** Thank you! Hope you like this new chapter. Tell me what you think about it**

**Guest2:**** You're welcome! =) thank you for your review!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Wow 100 reviews! Thank you!**_

* * *

He roll his eyes 'Are you trying to find some sort of reason that I've become such a asshole? The reason is…I'm a asshole. There are some things in life that can´t be explained. Period. Assholes are assholes. Rainbows are pretty. Kittens are cute. It's the way of things, no explanation.'

…..

Henrik could hear the conversation of Klaus and Caroline. He had not warned them about the powers that he had. For now they did not need to know. Bonnie also heard the discussion.

'Hen what did you think if we go eat anything to _The Grill?_ Elijah do you want to join us?'

When they arrived at _The Grill_, they sat on a table. Henrik was between Bonnie and Elijah. She didn't know this Elijah, her Elijah was more relaxed. Bonnie laughed when she look how Elijah was dressed in _The Grill._ It was so confusing, people were looking at them.

'Hi Bonnie' Matt appeared to serve her. When looked at the remaining occupants of the table, Matt didn't know what to think. He was confused by Elijah there and still by a blue-eyed blond boy that was between the two.

'Matt. Hi. Can you bring us a milkshake?' Henrik completed 'Chocolate'.

'Bring two, please. Elijah, do you want something?' Bonnie asked.

'No, I don't want anything' Elijah said very serious. When Matt walked away, Elijah said to Bonnie 'Katerina gave me the cure. The cure that Silas had '.

'Katerina? Katherine? Why she would give you the cure?'

Matt arrived with the milkshakes, placed one in front of Henrik and other to Bonnie who seemed not to notice, because she was trying to understand the relationship between Elijah and Katherine.

'Katherina in the last months, became very close to me'

Bonnie made a sound of disgust 'You and Katherine? I don't believe Eli! How could you? She killed Jeremy! Of all the women with you could floor you choose Katherine? Are you serious? '

'That sounds suspiciously like you're calling me manwhore'

'I am calling you a manwhore' Bonnie said. Elijah was going to answer her when he was stopped by Henrik.

'Aunt Bon? Will you drink your milkshake?' Henrik asked 'If you aren't drinking, can you give it to me?'

'Of course, honey' Bonnie gave him her milkshake.

Elijah smiled at his nephew. He was so much like Klaus, he thought. Then looked at Bonnie 'Am I detecting some jealously?'

'No! Why would I be jealous? I have my husband in my world. I don't need to be jealous, much less of you ' Bonnie responded very quickly, and very clumsy. She was not making excuses, she thought. She only didn't like imagine him with anyone else.

'Aunt Bon? We can tell our plan to Uncle Eli? He can help us ...'

'What plan?' Elijah asked.

* * *

Caroline was leaving Stefan's house. Klaus didn't liked the idea of it, but she need to go see how Elena was. The conversation between the two had not gone well, Elena without emotions was a bitch. Caroline was forced to break the neck of her friend, after Elena try to kill her.

'Do whatever you have to do, Stefan. I need to go'

'Wait, we need to speak. I don't remember how I get home this morning. In a moment I was in your room and the other I was here. '

'Stefan, we can talk later. Now I need to go. I need to speak with Bonnie about Henrik. Sorry. If you need anything for Elena, please call me'.

While Caroline was heading to her car, she dropped the keys to the ground. As she slowly lowered to catch them, she felt a presence behind her. When she turned she saw Klaus.

'Oh my God. What are you doing here? You scared me'

'Hello, Caroline'

…

Elijah took Henrik to Klaus mansion. He knew that Rebecca would like to know him, and besides, he had to follow Bonnie. She didn't want to tell with whom she has a meeting. Elijah called her. 'Bonnie, where are you? I'm on my way to be with you '

'Elijah, I can't talk to you right now. I've got to go'. Bonnie turned off the phone.

Bonnie was meeting with Katherine. She combined the meeting in a coffee shop, thirty minutes from Mystic Falls. She couldn't risk that someone find them.

'This is not very Bennett, especially when Elena needs her favorite witch'

'This has nothing to do with it. This is between you and me.'

'Okay. Well, luckly for you, I've got some space of time in my hands. You said you've got to offer that I can't refuse. What do you have in mind?'.

Bonnie told her why she needed Katherine to defeat Silas. At this point, she had to focus on Silas. She knew how to defeat him, but she needed Silas tomb stone.

'So let me get it, you want me to give you Silas tomb stone? What makes you think that I even got it?'

'I know you've got it'.

'So you're working for Silas now, ha?'

'I didn't switch sides. In two days it will be full moon, Silas wants to take the cure and then he want to die'

'What makes you think that I'm not him?'

'Because I'm the only one who saw his true face, he can't enter in my head'

'What's in there for me?'

'You get the one thing that you want most in this world ... freedom! I can give it to you'.

'Bonnie Bennett we have a deal '

…..

'Klaus, what are you doing here?' Caroline followed Klaus to the woods.

'I'm here because I did not want you to be alone with Stefan'.

'I came to see Elena, it turns out that she is Stefan's home. So it's likely that I find him here. It's no news that we are friends. What happened between us was nothing. I already told you that.'

'The truth is that I try to stop thinking about you, but I can't' Caroline groaned.

'Come to New Orleans! Come with me, we can rule New Orleans. Together. What are you afraid off?' he smile to her.

'You! Ok! I'm afraid of you! I like you. I. Like You. I'll admit you're annoying and you did horrible things. Sometimes you agitate me to the brink of insanity, but you can throw it back at me like no one else.' Caroline was screaming. She was furious with him.

'It'll be more accurate to say that you're afraid of yourself. Your darkest desires. Elena was right wasn't she? Deep down you're having dark fantasies with me'

'How do you know about what Elena said to me in that cell?' Caroline asked, but suddenly Klaus pushed her against the tree that was on her back. As he walked away her hair from the ear, he told her 'Then again there's so much to be afraid off! Like what I'll do to you if you're friend Bonnie doesn't appear to me. She's hiding. Where's she? '

'Silas?' She understood that who was in front of her was not Klaus but Silas. At this point she was in panic. While with Klaus she felt afraid of her feelings but was physically safe, with Silas that wouldn't happen.

He shouted 'Where is she? She's not in home. She's not anywhere. Bonnie is playing games with me. And I don't like it'. Then he lowered his voice and he whispered into her ear 'Tell her that I'm looking for her. Tell her to come out of the shadows. Tell her that this is only the beginning' when he said this, he stab a stake in Caroline's chest.

Caroline fell to the ground, unconscious while the display of her phone showed that Klaus was calling her.

….

Katherine left Bonnie alone in the coffee shop with the promise that once she had the stone she would call to combine a meeting. When the maid went through her table, Bonnie asked for another coffee. The evening was going to be long and the caffeine helped her to think better.

Elijah went into the coffee shop and sat down in front of her.

'How did you find me?'

'You tend to forget my age. I'm very old, my capacity's are much better than you think.

'I did a spell so that nobody could find me' Bonnie was sure that the spell was good, and that nobody would be able to find her.

'Happens that Katherina called me and she told me where to find you' Elijah told him.

When the waitress brought the coffee to Bonnie, Elijah asked for one for him.

'Where's Henrik?' If Elijah was here, then who was with Hen, Bonnie thought.

'My nephew is with Rebecca. Don't worry, she was very happy to take care of him. You know, some people are born with family, and others have to make family. When Rebecca known that had a nephew she was very happy. She is very attached to their human part.'

'In my world she love Henrik too, I trust in her. You know what? She was my made of honnor ' Bonnie laughed when she remember the dress that Rebecca had chosen for the wedding bridesmaids. Until now, Caroline still was mad with Rebecca for having forced her to use a purple dress.

'Are you happy in your world? With me?' Elijah was truly curious.

'Yes, I'm very happy ' Bonnie told him while picked up and connected the phone. 'I got three calls from Caroline and a voice message' Bonnie heard the message, as well as Elijah due to his vampire hearing.

'I have to go be with her' Bonnie stood up and pulled out a note card to pay for the coffee.

'No, please. This I pay' Elijah paid 'You're a good date' he said.

'You through of it as a date?'

He nodded 'From the beginning'

'Elijah you have serious problems if you think this was a date, maybe one day I take you on a real date' both laughed at the situation.

….

Caroline woke up in the woods and went to Stefan's house. She found Matt on her way 'Matt we have to get out of here, Silas is in here. Do you know where Bonnie is?'

'If I knew where she was, I wouldn't borrow to ask you' He squeezed her neck 'Now get me Bonnie or I will kill someone'.

'Find her, or I kill the person you love the most'.

Caroline ran up to her car. While she was driving she call to her mother so that she don't let anyone enter in the house, and then call to Klaus.

'Klaus, please pick up' he attended 'Caroline, where are you? I've often tried to call you'.

'I met Silas. He is looking for Bonnie. I'm going home to see if my mother is okay'

Klaus took a deep breath as if trying to regain his composure, then he ask 'What did he do to you?'

'He pretend he was you'.

'Don't lie to me, love, did you get hurt anywhere? I swear if you did I'm going after him'.

Caroline did not respond, so he said to him 'Go to your house, I'll find you there!' And then hung up the call.

While she was entered in her home, Caroline phoned her friend Bonnie ' Why didn't you answer. Silas is in here. He wants you. Please call me' Caroline left a message because Bonnie's phone was turned off.

…..

'Caroline there you are. What happens? Are you alright?' Bonnie was on the doorstep of Caroline home along with Elijah.

'Bonnie I've been calling you for hours.' Caroline stopped when looked at Bonnie. She did not know if that Bonnie was the real Bonnie or if it was Silas. 'Bonnie, how can I know that is really you?'

'Caroline, I'm with Bonnie. She isn't Silas' Elijah appeared.

'What happened Caroline?' Liz was behind Caroline. When Bonnie looked saw that Liz was Silas.

'Caroline let me in, Silas is behind you' Bonnie opened the door with her witch powers and entered while Elijah was at the door because Caroline had never invited him to enter.

'Where's my mom?' Caroline ask Silas.

'Where you left her' she ran up to her living room where Liz was unconscious on the floor.

….

'I'll go with you. I will do the spell, I will drop the veil but leave my friends. I just need more time. I promise.' Bonnie tried to convince Silas.

'Your promise is up know, Bonnie. If you break it you have to answer to me'.

'I won't break it' Bonnie answered him

'Bonnie' Elijah warned her 'Invites me in'

'I can't, only Caroline or Liz can invite you in'

'If I were you, I would be quiet. This business is nothing to do with you.' Silas looked to Elijah and then at Bonnie 'The next time we see inch other you have to do your promise'

And then he disappeared.

'Bonnie, let's go. We need to go' Elijah was worried 'Nik is in here. He will help Caroline' Bonnie looked to the door of the living room where she heard her friend cry 'Let's go. Now, Bonnie' Elijah was screaming. Elijah never screamed, she thought.

…..

Klaus entered in Caroline living room. She was on the floor next to her mother, who was lifeless. When she looked at the door, Caroline asked 'Is it really you?'

'Of course, it's me, love' Klaus went up next to her 'What happen to your mother?'

'Silas' was her only answer, she picked up a syringe and when she was about to stick in her neck, Klaus stopped her 'Take my blood, I'm stronger than you' he took the syringe and stick it into his own neck, filled it with blood and jabbed it into the Liz chest.

'Mom, mommy please wake up' Caroline cried while her mother cradled on her chest 'Please mom, you need to meet you grandson, you even seem me graduating ... please, please wake up'.

And then Liz woke up.

…

Bonnie was sitting in her house. Elijah was in front of her. She was staring at the empty, since they arrived at her house.

'What are you doing?' Elijah asked 'We need to go to Klaus's house and make a plan to kill Silas. Rebecca can help us. We can't be here'.

'I'm waiting to a sign, my grandmother will give a sigh. Just wait' Bonnie remained calm.

He picked up in Bonnie's arm and pulled her to the door ' I'm sorry my rudeness but I don't believe in signs. I believe in words, and action, and doing. And what you're doing is sitting and waiting and that is one hundred percent unacceptable. Let's go, now! '

…

Her body is between his spread legs. Even though he's silent, his chest rises and falls like he has just stopped running. 'Thank you'

Caroline was in her room with Klaus while her mother was taking a bath. She ignore what a mistake this is and lean forward and kiss the side off his neck. He jumps slightly and she lick his skin. Klaus groan and she move her lips upward. A kiss cannot replace the past. But she really likes his kisses.

'As much as I'm enjoying being here, love. We need to go to my house. I need to speak to Elijah and Rebecca about Silas. We need to stop him. I don't like what we try to do with you' Klaus turned to kiss her 'But I'm really happy to be here. You never rewarded me like this when I help you so…maybe I stay here just a little longer'

'No. You're right. We need to go. I want to see how Henrik is' Caroline disentangled from Klaus's arms. 'You really practice the technique of kiss in these 1000 years. Don't you?'

'Love, I invented the French kiss. Why? I'm in your list of best kisses?'

'I don't have a list of best kisses!'

'Any girl who says she doesn't keep a list of best kisses ever is lying. She may not have a pen-and-paper list, but she knows in her head who rocked her world. Now let's go to my house before I regret it'

* * *

_**Hi! Your reviews make me smile, every time I receive a notification I have ideas and I write faster. So thank you for all your reviews. Hope you like this chapter =) Reviews as always are welcome.**_

_**Sorry for the mistakes. Thank you guys for reading this.**_

* * *

_**Riah2386**__**: **_**I'm glad you like it. Hope you like this chapter too.**

_**Klaroline4ever2**__**: **_**I promise you'll see. just wait a little longer. First I have to explain some things.**

_**HotHybridSex**__**: **_**Klaus from this world isn't very exciting with Henrik because he discovered that Henrik blood is strong, and that can be a weakness to Klaus. Now that all that he want was to take Marcell power.**

_**JordanJanelleJoy:**_** I'll take your advice. Hope you like their relationship.**

_**glevez25**__**: **_**Thank you. Hope you like this too.**

_**Guest:**_** Thank you! You're really kind. ****Hope you like this.**

_**Jen7**__**:**_**Then ****you****'ll like ****the ****continuation of the ****story. That's all I can say ;) Thank you for the review. **


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and Favorites! =) This really makes my day happier! Hope you like this chapter!**_

* * *

'_Love, I invented the French kiss. Why? I'm in your list of best kisses?'_

'_I don't have a list of best kisses!'_

'_Any girl who says she doesn't keep a list of best kisses ever is lying. She may not have a pen-and-paper list, but she knows in her head who rocked her world. Now let's go to my house before I regret it'_

* * *

While Caroline was entering in Michaelson mansion, she felt someone looking to her backs. When she looked, she saw Tyler next to a tree in the forest that surrounds the mansion. When Klaus entered, he expected that she follow him, but she knew that he wouldn't like the conversation that she had to have with Tyler.

Klaus turned to her and followed her look to the place where it was Tyler. 'Klaus, look at me!' she had no idea of his reaction it but she decided to continue 'You know that I need to talk with him ...'

'No, you don't need. The conversation ended when he saw you with me' he pulled her into the house and shut the door.

'Yes, I need. He is my friend. You need to go to Henrik, when I end up talking with Tyler I'll be with you'

Wrapping his arms around her, he walked her backward into the door 'I'll give you ten minutes, but first tell me you chose me, Caroline' she licked her lips. Those blue eyes smoldered, calling him to her 'I chose you'

'You will never regret it. I promise. Now go talk to that wolf boy'

...

Klaus entered in his living room in a bad mood. He was not happy to leave Caroline with Tyler but he knew that she had things to talk to him, and she will never forgive if he doesn't let her go.

'Klaus, where is Caroline?' Bonnie asked, as she entered in the room with Elijah. The brother seemed not to have noticed but he was following her like a puppy.

'She had to treat an unfinished subject'

'Great. So in this case, I have this for you' Bonnie extended him a bottle with a red liquid.

'What is this?' Klaus don't realized why Bonnie was giving him a bottle with blood.

'My Elijah had this to give to you. He told me that before you come to this world you had request Elena blood to create hybrids to protect Caroline ... so here it is! You have to know that I'm giving this to you only for the sake of Caroline and Henrik!'

Klaus smiled. _An army! Was perfect for him to defeat Marcel and protects them against Silas. Finally he could be the king of New Orleans, again._

...

'Tyler. Walk with me. We need to talk, please' Caroline smiled shyly. She knew that if they were near to the mansion, Klaus would be able to hear the conversation between them.

When they already were at a safe distance, Caroline stopped and hugged Tyler 'Ty, I'm so happy for see you! I called you so many times but you never called me back. I have so much to tell you.'

'Yes, I realized' Tyler turned his back 'Klaus let me back. I asked myself what it cost you that to you! I saw you with him, I know you guys are together' when he came back to look at her, his eyes were yellow 'I never thought you replace me in so little time! I realized that you have a crush on our specie, like a hybrid thing'.

Caroline slapped him 'How dare you?'

Tyler smiled. 'I knew, he compelled you! Is the only reason for you being with him. Don't worry, I met someone who can help us get rid of Klaus' He looked to Caroline's back and said 'You can appear now'.

Caroline turned and saw Mikael 'Tyler what has you done? This is Mikael!'

'Hello my dear Caroline! I'm here to avenge. And as this gentleman said, you were compelled to like Klaus'

'No, he didn't. You know well that I was not compelled'.

Mikael smiled 'oh don't worry because if you wasn't ... you'll be'. He looked directly to her eyes 'Caroline, please, do me a favor ... turn it off'

'No ' she tried to escape but he was faster and imprisoned her against a tree.

' .off'

'Mikael, what have you done? That was not what we combined' Tyler didn't believed in what he had just done.

...

Caroline felt nothing, it was like she was numb. She headed for the mansion. She would not enter, she didn't wanted to hear nobody problems, she just wanted to get in her car. No more problems, she thought.

She was tired of so much drama, was fed up of being kidnapped! No more having to choose, no more being the good Caroline that helps friends and after is always hurt! Enough..Enough! Today she was going to have fun, she was leaving and she was going to have a good meal ... hot! _Bunnies' diet it's over!_

Bonnie saw Caroline by her window 'Is she going away?' she asked

'Who goes away?' Elijah asked.

'Caroline! She is currently entering in the car' then she asked Klaus 'Wasn't she coming here?'

Klaus did not wait and went out. 'Caroline, where are you going?'

She was not happy to be caught up. She really didn't want to see anyone 'Yes, I'll go out and have fun. Maybe you should do the same, a little fun probably would make you feel better. But wait you've what? A thousand years? Maybe you are already old to go out and have fun'.

What has happened to her? Until recently she had said that she chose him.

When Caroline was away, Klaus saw Tyler that came from the forest. In the blink of an eye, Klaus took him to his home.

'Hello Tyler! Do you have something to tell me, mate? '

Tyler was afraid. Klaus knew. 'No, I have nothing to tell, especially to you'

'Now I think that you're playing with me and I do not like games. My patience is running out, so I'll ask and you answer immediately without hesitation' Klaus's eyes were yellow and the veins around the eyes appeared 'What's happened to Caroline? What have you done to her?'

'I haven't done anything' Tyler said. When Klaus was prepared for biting him, Tyler continued' but Mikael made. I didn't know that he was going to do this'.

Klaus moved away 'Mikael?' and then he realized what he had done 'he compelled her to turn off'

'Yes. And I lost her, forever' Tyler turned his back and walked away.

...

'Caroline turned off her humanity' Klaus told Bonnie and Elijah

'Why?' Bonnie didn't want to believe. First Elena and now Caroline? _Dam vampires and their capacity to turn off humanity._

'Mikael' was the only answer Klaus gave.

'Brother, we must find her!' Elijah looked directly to Bonnie 'She is your best friend, where do you think she was going to have fun?'

'Let me think ... last year we found a bar that Caroline loved it. We can go there looking for her, do you want to try?'

'Yes. We need to go to there now. Walk' Klaus told Bonnie.

'Wait, let me go ask for a dress to Rebecca and I have to speak with Henrik too. He needs to know that I'm leaving. I just need ten minute' Elijah looked at her not believing 'Seriously! Ten minutes, I promise'.

...

Bonnie had just spoken to Henrik, he was happy to be with Aunt Rebecca, she let him do everything and he knew well how to take aunt to let him do whatever he wants.

She went down the stairs and saw Elijah 'Elijah, I spoke with Henrik and with Rebecca and she doesn't care to be with him'.

Bonnie was the first to enter in the bar, Elijah and Klaus were off while she sees if Caroline was in there, when she entered the bar, Bonnie saw many familiar faces from the school of Mystic Falls. And there she was, Caroline was drinking and dancing.

When Bonnie turned around, she saw Silas. He was following her steps. Bonnie felt his presence on her backs and without turning said 'Silas, I know it's you. I have not forgotten my promise, but I now have another problem to treat. I will find you' and then she turned away and left the bar. 'Don't follow me'.

Bonnie was warn Elijah and Klaus that Caroline was inside the bar. Klaus went immediately but Elijah was backwards with bonnie.

'The bar is full, I think there's a party going on in! Let's go, at least we can enjoy the party.' Bonnie wanted to forget Silas, she wanted to show him that she wasn't worried.

'Perfect '.

'You didn't even take a look' she looked up at him.

He smiled 'I meant you. You're perfect tonight'.

'Come on Elijah, I already had warned you that your original charm does not work on me?'.

'Something has worked, if in your world you're married with me' and then he turned and kissed her at bar entry.

By three second Bonnie forgot that he was not her husband. When she realized, started push him away but he was very strong, so she gave him a kick. 'I'm married, you stupid'.

'You're married with me!' Elijah smiled, Bonnie was prepared to give him another kick but he stopped it in time 'Promise not to kick me again, and I'll promise not to kiss you again,' he said.

'I only kicked you because you kissed me!'

'My sincere apologies. Let's see what my brother is doing'.

...

Klaus didn't want to believe what he was seeing. Caroline, his Caroline was surrounded by men, talking and drinking.

He felt his wolf side ... He just wanted to kill all those men. But he knew that killing them wouldn't make any difference to Caroline.

Klaus decided to approach her touching her on the shoulder 'Caroline'. She turned 'Oh Klaus, it's you' her voice showed indifference 'I thought you're Doug, he will bring drinks!'

'I'm sorry for Doug. Can we talk?'

'You can say what you want but I don't promise to hear'.

Klaus hold her arm 'Not here, love'.

Suddenly a man appear behind Caroline, Klaus suspected that was Doug because he brought drinks in his hands 'hey Caroline this is your brother?'

Klaus dropped the Caroline arm and pushed Doug, who fell to the floor. Caroline turned to Klaus 'Why do you need to be so rude?'

'Right, then, mate, terribly sorry for my unspeakable rudeness, and I beg your pardon. I can only say that it was caused by my natural affront to the notion of her as my sister. Since I'll be shagging her tonight, you can imagine how I'd be distress at the thought of my sibling' Klaus smiled and said to Caroline 'Now, love is better?'

'You asshole. The only thing you'll be shagging tonight is yourself'.

'Remember when you told me to be always sincere, well, love, I'm being sincere'.

Caroline turned her back and walked out of the bar. Klaus was behind her and pulled her into an alley 'Klaus, let go me, now!'

He pulled his mouth to her ear 'I'll tell you one thing, Caroline. Listen this. This dress and those shoes are for me, no one else. Only for me' his voice was rough, like he was having a difficult time holding himself back'

'And if I don't want to?'

'Do not test my patience, love. Do not forget to remember of who I am'. He held her off 'I don't lose. Do you hear me? I don't lose and that includes you'. And then he came down to the Caroline's neck and broke it.

Elijah and Bonnie who had just gotten out of the bar looking for them, saw everything and Bonnie went to Caroline's body. 'What have you done?'

'She wouldn't go with us by her own will. So, this way I'm sure she will with me home'.

'I think you need to call Stefan. He should know how to make her go back to her emotions'.

'I don't want Stefan close to her' Klaus shouted angrily.

'He doesn't need to be close to her, Niklaus. Think well. Stefan has been in the same situation that she, he can help.' _Elijah was right,_ Klaus thought.

...

Caroline woke up with a headache. _What had happened? Klaus broke her neck._

'Hi, Caroline' when she looked at her side, saw that she was lying on the couch of Klaus's living room. He and Stefan were side-by-side looking for her.

'Stefy, Stefy, I am glad that you are here! What do you say if we follow Elena's advice? Let's have fun, only us! What do you think?' she laughed when she saw Stefan's face.

'Caroline, I know that you truly don't want to say that'.

'So, this is some kind of rehab scene, I'm right? You two are so pathetic! Really ...' Caroline stood up and headed for the door but Klaus was faster and took her back to the couch.

'Where are you going, love? Now that we are having so much fun.'

Henrik appeared in the living room and embraced Stefan 'Uncle Stefy, why are you here? Can you tell a story, like you always tell me before I fall asleep? Aunt Rebecca only knows stories to girls! bah'

'Oh look who decided to join the party?' Caroline said, she felt nothing,, Henrik for her was just a human, a small human. 'I really don't know how the other Caroline gave birth your son! I remember being with you and it was horrible, every single moment'.

'Mommy, why are you saying these things?' Henrik has moved away from Caroline. Stefan picked up his hand and started to take him out of the room. 'Let's go Henrik, let's go to Bonnie'.

'Love, you don't want to say these things' Klaus didn't know this Caroline that was in front of him.

'I honestly don't want to know, I currently don't feel nothing. And I like it' Caroline stood up and looked directly into Klaus eyes 'I don't feel anything! I'm wrong…. I feel, I feel ... hunger'. And in a second, she grabbed Henrik and bit him.

'You see, I feel nothing!' And she left Henrik in the ground, leaving Klaus and Stefan shocked with the scene. When she turned away, Caroline felt a light-headed and also fell to the ground.

* * *

_**Hi guys!**_

_**I read a **__**story **__**here **__**very similar **__**to mine:**__**  
**__**1. **__**If **__**the author **__**read **__**mine and **__**was inspired by **__**it**__**, I'm **__**very happy **__**(**__**that **__**means **__**she/he liked it **__**and hope that **__**it **__**is still b**__**etter than mine**__**)  
**__**2**__**. **__**If **__**the author **__**has never read **__**my story and **__**by **__**coincidence **__**had **__**the same idea**__**, I **__**am **__**very pleased **__**(**__**two **__**similar ideas **__**mean that **__**the idea **__**isn't so bad**__**)  
**__**Anyway **__**I'm happy =**__**)**_

_**Now**__**, **__**about my story**__**! **__**I really **__**hope you like this **__**chapter**__**. **__**I already have **__**an idea **__**of the **__**direction the **__**story **__**will **__**take, **__**five more **__**chapters **__**and **__**must end. I **__**might write **__**a sequel**__**, maybe not **__**(**__**I'm still **__**thinking**__**). **__**What do you think**__**?**_

_**I apologize for the s**__**pelling errors**__**, **__**since the **__**chapter **__**ten, I**__** had **__**an extra **__**care and **__**read **__**word by word**__**. In t**__**he weekend**__**, **__**if I have time**__**, I'll **__**try to give a **__**revision **__**in the firsts **__**chapters**__**.**_

* * *

_**glevez25**__**: As always **__**Thank you. Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Laura:**__** Obrigada pelo aviso! Já está corrigido=)**_

_**izzy-rocks-out**__**: **__**I know **__**you're not **__**trying to be **__**bad**__**, don't worry=) **__**and I really **__**like your review! **__**Thank you **__**for reading**__** my **__**story **__**and **__**like it**__**! **__**I hope you like **__**this chapter **__**and the **__**next**__**.**_

_**Guest:**__** You're very kind! Thank you!**_

* * *

_**Are you leaving without **__**a **__**review?**_


	23. Chapter 23

Caroline woke up with a headache. _What had happened? Klaus broke her neck._

'Hi, Caroline' when she looked at her side, saw that she was lying on the couch of Klaus's living room. He and Stefan were side-by-side looking for her.

'Stefy, Stefy, I am glad that you are here! What do you say if we follow Elena's advice? Let's have fun, only us! What do you think?' she laughed when she saw Stefan's face.

'Caroline, I know that you truly don't want to say that'.

'So, this is some kind of rehab scene, I'm right? You two are so pathetic! Really ...' Caroline stood up and headed for the door but Klaus was faster and took her back to the couch.

'Where are you going, love? Now that we are having so much fun.'

Henrik appeared in the living room and embraced Stefan 'Uncle Stefy, why are you here? Can you tell a story, like you always tell me before I fall asleep? Aunt Rebecca only knows stories to girls! bah'

'Oh look who decided to join the party?' Caroline said, she felt nothing,, Henrik for her was just a human, a small human. 'I really don't know how the other Caroline gave birth your son! I remember being with you and it was horrible, every single moment'.

'Mommy, why are you saying these things?' Henrik has moved away from Caroline. Stefan picked up his hand and started to take him out of the room. 'Let's go Henrik, let's go to Bonnie'.

'Love, you don't want to say these things' Klaus didn't know this Caroline that was in front of him.

'I honestly don't want to know, I currently don't feel nothing. And I like it' Caroline stood up and looked directly into Klaus eyes 'I don't feel anything! I'm wrong…. I feel, I feel ... hunger'. And in a second, she grabbed Henrik and bit him.

'You see, I feel nothing!' And she left Henrik in the ground, leaving Klaus and Stefan shocked with the scene. When she turned away, Caroline felt a light-headed and also fell to the ground.

* * *

Stefan ran to Caroline 'Caroline wake up!' he said while cuddling her face. Klaus looked frozen at the scene. Henrik was on the floor, passed out, as well as Caroline.

Elijah and Bonnie appeared and they saw the scene, Bonnie went to Henrik 'What happened?' she asked but then she saw the bite mark on the neck of her nephew. Then she looked at Caroline and saw her with blood on her mouth and realized what happened. 'Klaus, wake up! Did Caroline drank Henrik's blood?'

Klaus didn't respond and went to where it was Caroline, pushed Stefan and picked up on her. Elijah went to Bonnie and bit his wrist, lifted Henrik's head placed the wrist into the mouth of his nephew. With his blood blood he would heal quickly.

Bonnie returned to ask 'Klaus, she drank Henrik's blood?'. Klaus nodded affirmatively 'Yes. Why?'

'Takes her up to a room.' Bonnie turned again to Henrik while Klaus took Caroline. Henrik was waking up and Bonnie grabbed him when he started crying, scared. 'You're okay, darling. Don't worry'. She tried to calm him. Elijah put his hand on his nephew leg 'Henrik everything is okay. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you as I promised'.

Bonnie looked at Elijah 'Elijah, she drank the blood of Henrik. Nothing is okay. Do you remember what I told you about Henrik blood?'.

'Yes' Elijah looked carefully 'Why do I feel that you are hiding me something else?'.

'Because I am. But I can't tell you. Not right now' Bonnie picked up Henrik and lay him on the couch 'Hen you need to stay here, I'll call aunt Rebekah to stay here with you. I need to go see your mother'.

'Aunt Bon, she'll be fine, right? '

'Of course she will. I promised that nothing would happen!' Henrik shook his head 'Now, you need to go rest'. Bonnie looked to Elijah and he realized what he had to do 'Henrik, you need to sleep please'.

…

Klaus placed Caroline in his bed. Stefan was at the door of the room. 'I don't understand why she fainted'.

Bonnie came into the room 'She is changing'. Klaus was furious, the witch was hiding things. In a second, he held her against the wall and squeezed her neck. 'I'll give you a advice. Tell me everything, witch. I don't like when people hide me things'. Elijah appeared at his side and let out Klaus hands of Bonnie's neck. 'Brother let her talk. I don't like these threats'.

'Elijah, she is hiding things. And you're blind! You're following her like a puppy. Klaus looked at brother 'She is hiding things that can kill Caroline'.

'I would never put Caroline's life at risk! She is my best friend, I came to this world to help you, not to harm you!' Bonnie said sadly. 'I had already explained that Henrik's blood has certain powers, it's like a cure. There are other things, but it's not my job tell them. But I promise that there is nothing that puts Caroline life at risk.'

'She is human again?' Stefan asked.

'Yes'.

….

Caroline woke up confused and lost. What had happened? She felt tired and all the bones of her body hurt. Klaus was at her side in a second. 'How you feel, love?'

'Painful. What happened?'

'Don't you remember?'

'No'

'You bit Henrik' Stefan told her.

'What? Oh my god…Oh my god, Henrik!' she started crying 'Why would I bite Henrik?' Caroline panicked, got up out of bed and started walking around the room. 'Oh my god. Is he okay? Did I..'

Klaus grabbed her 'No! Hey Hey look at me' she looked at him 'Henrik is fine. Your emotions are overwhelming you. You just have to focus on one thing. Just find that one thing inside of you that makes you strong'

Caroline continued to cry 'I killed that boy in the bar. And the waitress'.

'Caroline you need to find the thing inside you that makes you want to live. Let it in' Caroline relaxed 'That's it! Just breath. In and out'. She began to breathe more calmly.

Stefan was currently listening everything and asked 'Caroline you're ok?'

'No. I'm not ok, Stefan'

'I killed two innocent people and bit Henrik ... that mean I drank blood from Henrik?'

'Yes, love' Klaus said patiently.

'So I am now human?' Caroline didn't want to be human, she remembered the conversation he had with Klaus when he told her that if she had the opportunity to take the cure she wouldn't want to. At the time she didn't' admit, but deep down he was right. She liked being strong, ageless and fearless.

'Yes. But don't worry, you'll be fine. I can always get you back and transform you' Klaus said.

Stefan intervened 'but you have the choice to remain human, is with you Caroline'.

'I don't know. I need to think. Caroline was confusing. She didn't know what was best for her at this time. 'Now I liked to go talk to Henrik. Ask for his sorry for what I did. It was never my intention to hurt him'.

…

'Your term with Silas ends today '. Elijah reminded Bonnie.

'I know. He will come to my demand. I just need the stone from Katherine'.

'Did I hear my name?' Katherine appeared behind Bonnie 'Little Bennett' she greeted Bonnie and then she headed to Elijah and kissed him.

Bonnie looked to the other side, while Katherine put her tongue inside the mouth of her husband.

When Elijah pushed her, he looked at Bonnie, waiting for her reaction, but she hid her emotions. Then he looked at Katherine 'Katerina. Did you brought the stone?'

'Yes, my dear Elijah. I miss you'. She tried to bring back Elijah but he moved away. Hurt, Katherine gave the stone to Bonnie. 'Little witch, now you need fulfill your part of the combined' Bonnie closed her eyes and muttered a few words. The air around them became heavy and the leaves on the ground raised flight. 'You're free! Klaus will not be able to find you. I did a spell of protection'.

'Great' Katherine smiled and waved to Bonnie 'Goodbye, little witch. I hope that we do not we see each other soon' and then she looked to Elijah 'I hope see you soon'.

'I don't' was the answer. Katherine disappeared.

'You were a bit harsh to your girlfriend' Bonnie couldn't keep quiet after see the way Elijah treated Katherine. She liked.

'She is not my girlfriend' was the answer.

'Then why was her tongue in your mouth?' She flashed him the too-sweet smile. 'Her tongue was halfway to Australia'.

'Jealous?'

'No! Why would I be jealous?' Bonnie changed subject 'Now that I have the stone, I just have to be faster than Silas'.

'What is your plan?'

'I may not be able to kill him but I can stop him. I need to go to the cave where he hides, and catch him off guard'.

'I'm going with you'.

…

Caroline was pasting stamps in her graduation invitations. Elena was in front of her to helping.

'Stamp, please' Caroline asked Elena.

'Thank you'

'You don't have to pretend to be nice to me, Caroline. I tried to kill you and your mother'.

'I'm not pretending, you were without your humanity. I understand. Now you just need to get through this hating Katherine phase'.

'Wait! Do you know where's Katherine?' Elena held the Caroline arm.

'No I don't. Elena, you're hurting me'.

'I'm sorry' Elena let her out.

'I'm going put these invitations in the mail and then I need to go see Henrik and Bonnie. Elena calm down, please'.

…

At Night, Bonnie was with Elijah in the cave and she began to prepare the spell to call Silas. The spell was very powerful. The candlelight that Elijah lit, erased. 'It's time'.

Klaus didn't know where Caroline was, he had call her on five times and she never answered the phone. He was starting to get concerned that she had gone behind Bonnie.

Rebekah was at _The Grill_ with Matt and Henrik so he decided to come to Caroline house. The door was open and he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. When looked back, he saw Caroline. She was cutting her wrists with a knife.

'Caroline, what are you doing?'

'I have to keep cutting' she had been compelled. She was losing a lot of blood and she was human that meant that she could die.

Klaus grabbed her arms and pulled the knife 'Stop it, love' but she just kept repeating 'I have to keep cutting'.

He needed to took her mind of it, so he did the only thing that he could do. Kissed her. Kissed her with passion. And she corresponded. When he walked away, she looked at him 'Why are you kissing me?'

'That's the Caroline that I adore. Silas got into your head and forced you to cut your wrists repeatedly'.

'Oh..I never thought I'd say these words but thank you for have kissed me'. And then she returned to kiss him. Between kisses he said 'I love what we are doing, but we need to stop. I can hurt you. Now you're human'.

'Don't talk to me like I'm in twilight. You can't hurt me. Now, take this off' she begged between kisses. 'I want to see you ... to feel you against me.' She reached for the hem of his shirt and pushed it higher. Klaus stopped and watched with passion-filled eyes. Beautiful and luminous, full of light ...

He raised his arms, pulling his shirt over his head and flinging it aside. She stared at him in awe, he was sculpted and so beautiful. She felt his solid muscles working each time he'd held her.

He swallowed, as his eyes fell to her mouth. His fingers began working on the buttons of my blouse, slowly exposing the yellow lace and creamy flesh as his lips left a hot path from my jaw down my neck to my collarbone.

'You're sure that you want this to happen?' he breathed as he bent and ran a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses to the curve of her shoulder. His fingers were soft, brushing over her skin and giving goose bumps as he pushed the blouse down. 'You're gorgeous, love. I missed touching you like this.'

Caroline closed her eyes and offered up her mouth, silently begging to end that torture. Her hand reached out to find the waistband of his pants. They were tied shut and she need to worked frantically the knot…he was still, except for his mouth running along her cheekbone and then back toward her mouth.

'I missed my mouth on yours and my hands on your body…and I missed being deep inside you.' Every inch of skin burned for his touch, her breathing was shallow and rapid. His hands tangled in Caroline's hair, gently tugging her face closer to his 'I love you, Caroline'. She whispered the words as he brought his lips to her 'Forever'.

….

While he was looking for Silas, Elijah found on his way Klaus. 'Hey. I called Stefan and he's with Caroline.'

'Niklaus what are you doing here?'

'I couldn't let my little brother fight alone with Silas. We are a family, don't you remember? Did you find Silas?'

'Yes' Elijah gave a punch to Klaus, caught a chain and put it on Silas neck.

'Elijah it's me!' Silas/Klaus shouted.

'No, you are not. I know that Klaus would never leave Caroline alone and much less would call Stefan to stick with her'. Elijah continued to tighten the neck of Silas with the chain. Bonnie appeared 'Hi Silas. I found you! You know something? I'm not the Bonnie that you know, I come from another world. And in my world I learned one or two new things'. She took a bottle from her pocket and pushed the liquid into the mouth of Silas. 'I can't kill you but I can turn you in a human again'.

Silas yelled and Elijah freed him. Silas touched the wall while his face changed shape.

'What's happening?' Elijah looked at the disgusting face of Silas while his changed.

'He can hide behind his mind control anymore. He's becoming his trueself'. Silas hid his face behind the hands. When Silas stopped screaming and fainted, Elijah took away Silas hands. Bonnie and Elijah were shocked with the face that they saw. ...

…

Elijah picked up in the inanimate body of Silas and placed it in a safe, while Bonnie leaning to the car looked the scene.

'We have no need to tell anyone who is the real Silas. It will be our secret'. Bonnie said while Elijah threw the safe into the _Mystic Falls _river.

'I agree with you. How does Henrik blood transformed him in human? I thought that a cure was just for vampires?'

'Here's the mystery of Henrik's blood: his blood can turn every supernatural being in human again'.

* * *

**Hello! Here is the new chapter! Once I have some time I will post the next but I still have some doubts as to the course of this story.**

**1. Who will be the doplegganger of Silas?**

**2. Should I kill Silas, or should he come back?**

**3. Caroline pregnant or not pregnant?**

**I wait for your ideas =)**

**Sorry for the mistakes but I am very tired! I did a double review, but there are always errors that escape me ...**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you for all the Reviews, Favorites and Followers!**

**-Di**

**Laura:**** Ainda bem que estas a gostar. Provavelmente (quase de certeza que vai acontecer).**


	24. Chapter 24

_**In the **__**last chapter **__**I put **__**three **__**questions**__**, **__**I decided to do **__**a chapter **__**for each question **__**according to **__**your answers**__**. (**__**I still **__**accept **__**ideas for **__**the **__**remaining **__**questions**__**.)**_

_**Here's **__**the **__**chapter **__**in which we discover **__**that **__**Silas **__**is still alive**__**.**_

_**Hope you like.**_

* * *

At Night, Bonnie was with Elijah in the cave and she began to prepare the spell to call Silas. The spell was very powerful. The candlelight that Elijah lit, erased. 'It's time'.

Klaus didn't know where Caroline was, he had call her on five times and she never answered the phone. He was starting to get concerned that she had gone behind Bonnie.

Rebekah was at _The Grill_ with Matt and Henrik so he decided to come to Caroline house. The door was open and he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. When looked back, he saw Caroline. She was cutting her wrists with a knife.

'Caroline, what are you doing?'

'I have to keep cutting' she had been compelled. She was losing a lot of blood and she was human that meant that she could die.

Klaus grabbed her arms and pulled the knife 'Stop it, love' but she just kept repeating 'I have to keep cutting'.

He needed to took her mind of it, so he did the only thing that he could do. Kissed her. Kissed her with passion. And she corresponded. When he walked away, she looked at him 'Why are you kissing me?'

'That's the Caroline that I adore. Silas got into your head and forced you to cut your wrists repeatedly'.

'Oh..I never thought I'd say these words but thank you for have kissed me'. And then she returned to kiss him. Between kisses he said 'I love what we are doing, but we need to stop. I can hurt you. Now you're human'.

'Don't talk to me like I'm in twilight. You can't hurt me. Now, take this off' she begged between kisses. 'I want to see you ... to feel you against me.' She reached for the hem of his shirt and pushed it higher. Klaus stopped and watched with passion-filled eyes. Beautiful and luminous, full of light ...

He raised his arms, pulling his shirt over his head and flinging it aside. She stared at him in awe, he was sculpted and so beautiful. She felt his solid muscles working each time he'd held her.

He swallowed, as his eyes fell to her mouth. His fingers began working on the buttons of my blouse, slowly exposing the yellow lace and creamy flesh as his lips left a hot path from my jaw down my neck to my collarbone.

'You're sure that you want this to happen?' he breathed as he bent and ran a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses to the curve of her shoulder. His fingers were soft, brushing over her skin and giving goose bumps as he pushed the blouse down. 'You're gorgeous, love. I missed touching you like this.'

Caroline closed her eyes and offered up her mouth, silently begging to end that torture. Her hand reached out to find the waistband of his pants. They were tied shut and she need to worked frantically the knot…he was still, except for his mouth running along her cheekbone and then back toward her mouth.

'I missed my mouth on yours and my hands on your body…and I missed being deep inside you.' Every inch of skin burned for his touch, her breathing was shallow and rapid. His hands tangled in Caroline's hair, gently tugging her face closer to his 'I love you, Caroline'. She whispered the words as he brought his lips to her 'Forever'.

….

While he was looking for Silas, Elijah found on his way Klaus. 'Hey. I called Stefan and he's with Caroline.'

'Niklaus what are you doing here?'

'I couldn't let my little brother fight alone with Silas. We are a family, don't you remember? Did you find Silas?'

'Yes' Elijah gave a punch to Klaus, caught a chain and put it on Silas neck.

'Elijah it's me!' Silas/Klaus shouted.

'No, you are not. I know that Klaus would never leave Caroline alone and much less would call Stefan to stick with her'. Elijah continued to tighten the neck of Silas with the chain. Bonnie appeared 'Hi Silas. I found you! You know something? I'm not the Bonnie that you know, I come from another world. And in my world I learned one or two new things'. She took a bottle from her pocket and pushed the liquid into the mouth of Silas. 'I can't kill you but I can turn you in a human again'.

Silas yelled and Elijah freed him. Silas touched the wall while his face changed shape.

'What's happening?' Elijah looked at the disgusting face of Silas while his changed.

'He can hide behind his mind control anymore. He's becoming his trueself'. Silas hid his face behind the hands. When Silas stopped screaming and fainted, Elijah took away Silas hands. Bonnie and Elijah were shocked with the face that they saw. ...

…

Elijah picked up in the inanimate body of Silas and placed it in a safe, while Bonnie leaning to the car looked the scene.

'We have no need to tell anyone who is the real Silas. It will be our secret'. Bonnie said while Elijah threw the safe into the _Mystic Falls _river.

'I agree with you. How does Henrik blood transformed him in human? I thought that a cure was just for vampires?'

'Here's the mystery of Henrik's blood: his blood can turn every supernatural being in human again'.

* * *

'We need to get out of here. My mother should be arriving'. Caroline was in her bed with Klaus at her side.

'And what? Don't you think that she sees me as a good catch?' Klaus said as he turned and stood on top of Caroline.

'I think she won't be happy to see a naked man on her daughter's bed. You know that she's police, right?' Caroline tried to push him but he was stronger than she. Now that was human, she had no chance.

'I have never had to flee from the bed of a lover... you're really full of surprises'

'Are you saying that are your lovers who fled from your bed? How many lovers had to fled your bed?' Caroline was jaw dropped.

'Love, I have many years, let's just say that I've never been a monk' he began to kiss Caroline's neck.

'Seriously! I need to go take a shower before going to Henrik. I want to spend some time with him before Bonnie take him back to their world'. Caroline didn't want to go, she was enjoying where she was, but she knew she had to get out there. So she continued to push him away 'You're testing my strength, love'

'I know ' she kissed him quickly and managed to get out of his arms. 'I let you take a shower with me ... but only because it is faster'. He stood up in his super speed to the bedroom door and grabbed Caroline's arm.

Klaus launched a smirk, almost diabolical. Raising his head, Klaus released her arm and gestured to the open door. 'Lead the way to the bathroom, love'.

'And you'll follow? Yeah, right. Since when do you follow anyone's orders?'

Klaus walked with her to the door. 'Since I met you'.

'And how that does feel?'

'I fucking hate it', Klaus admitted honestly.

'You have such a filthy mouth', she pointed out, stopping in the doorway to the bathroom.

_…__._

'Why don't you told us this earlier?' Elijah was furious, he had defended Bonnie when Klaus threatened her and now she dropped this bomb. Elijah pressed Bonnie at the car's door 'And now, what the fuck are you going to do? You have more secrets?'

'You know for a man so immaculately dressed, your mouth is filthy, and your manners are terrible. Bonnie put his hand on the chest of Elijah 'What happened to you? You're not like this in my world'.

Looking down at her hand, Elijah watched as her hand was on his chest. 'I don't really think it's my manners that you're interested in'.

'Elijah! Stop! What happened to you?'

Elijah pulled away and walked to the driver's seat 'Let's go'.

Bonnie entered in the car. When Elijah was sitting in the driver seat she told him 'When I'm gone, you can't tell none of this with to the other Bonnie. She doesn't need to know'.

'I wasn't going to tell her' was the only phrase that Elijah said until they reach the Klaus's mansion.

**…****.**

Klaus was already dressed and lying in Caroline's bed, while she was just finishing drying her hair. Klaus was reading a book that Caroline had on her bedside table. 'Dan Brown? Really?'

Even with the noise of the dryer, she heard well and looked at him 'What? I like the Da'Vinci Code'.

'I could tell you stories about Da'Vinci. True stories'.

'I don't need you to remember me your age'. Both smiled and she continued to dry the hair. 'I'm ready'.

Klaus closed the book and told her 'I've been thinking'. Caroline didn't let him finished the phrase 'Hum. This is new'. He looked at her, angry. He did not like to be interrupted.

'As I was saying, before I being interrupted. I've been thinking, and it's better if you come live with me. At least until we get rid of Mikael'. He stood up, opened the wardrobe and pulled out a suitcase.

'And what? You don't even gonna ask my opinion? I thought you had passed this stage of wanting to be King of all and everyone! I'm not afraid of you!' She took the suitcase from him.

'Probably, you will be the only person on earth that doesn't need to be afraid of me, but I demand respect at least'.

'Respect? I give you respect when you respect me back'.

Klaus concluded that was not the best approach to convince her. Now the important thing was their safety. 'My apologizes. Caroline, please can you come live with me?'

He opened her underwear drawer and began to put it in the suitcase. She stopped it but some pieces of clothing fell to the ground. Klaus caught a black bra and said 'Definitely you should take this' he smiled like a naughty boy.

'No' she took the bra from his hands and put it in the drawer. 'I can't go with you. I can't leave my mother alone. Let's wait until graduation, if Mikael try anything, I promise to think about that'.

Klaus didn't like to be contradicted. He turned his back and said, 'I don't see why you should come now with me to my house. Stay here and rest. Henrik at this time should already be asleep. Tomorrow morning you can go see him'. And then Klaus went away.

**…****.**

As he walked into his house, Klaus decided he had made a bad decision. He shouldn't have left Caroline alone at home. She was human and fragile. If Mikael knew it, he could try to do something against her. But he was so angry ...

He had spoken to Elijah and knew that no longer needed to worry about Silas. But his brother did not want to tell him who was truly Silas.

When he entered in his mansion, headed out to the living room and found Rebekah, Elijah and Bonnie. Rebekah was angry 'Finally you arrive! Henrik is sleeping'.

'Thanks, Bekah'.

'So what's the plan?'

'Plan?'

'Yes, Nik. What is the plan to take down Mikael?' Rebekah knew that her brother had a plan, he always had a plan.

'Rebekah, you don't have to worry about that'. Klaus looked tired.

'You're always deleting me. Hopefully you will not require my help, because I'm not going to help you then' she got up from the couch 'I'll see Matt' she went away.

Klaus turned to Elijah 'We have to get the wolves, I need to a be able to create an army of hybrids'.

Bonnie got up from the couch 'Both of you know that I don't like this plan. I'm against turn people without their consent'.

'Brother, did you already think if that's really what you want to do? Caroline won't like this' Elijah tried to appeal to his brother.

'The other Elijah asked me exactly the same' Klaus remembered. 'And I'll tell you the same as I said to him: it is for Caroline's protection. I don't want to know what she thinks, while is for her safe'.

**…****..**

Caroline didn't know where she was. 'Hello Caroline' Caroline's father was in her front. _How was it possible? He was dead_, she thought.

'I'm not happy of what you becomed. I know that you are with Klaus! He's not good for you' her father stroked her face. 'What happened to my little girl?'

'Father, I ...' she didn't know what to tell him.

'I also know that you killed twelve witches ... twelve innocent women. They talked to me and told me what you did!'

Caroline began to cry, she was full of guilty 'I didn't want to ...' and then her father took a stake from his pocket and jabbed it into her chest. 'I didn't want this, but I didn't have an alternative' and then he disappeared while Caroline fell to the ground with the stake on her chest.

She took the stake from her chest and felt someone behind her, when she looked, she saw Elena 'Caroline, are you Okay?'

'Yeah. I'm fine. My father, he ...' but Elena didn't let her finished.

'What are you doing down here?'.

'I don't know! We need to get out of here.'

'You will have to wait a bit'. The voice did not come from Elena but from a figure that appeared behind her.

'Silas? But you're in a safe ... how?'

'I can make you see whatever it I want you to see. I lost my immortality but I didn't lost all of my powers'.

Caroline didn't believe what she was seeing, so she closed her eyes. When she open it, she returned to see Elena 'That's the beauty of this. you have no idea of who I am'.

'Or what I can do!' She heard another voice, this time Stefan was behind her.

Silas grabbed Caroline's wrist 'Or how deep I'm inside in your head' she heard Klaus voice. 'Tell your little friend Bonnie that I'm not dead and I'm going after her'.

Caroline woke, sweaty and screaming. She looked frantically at her room, waiting for Silas come out of some dark corner. When her heart calmed down, she decided that the best thing was to go living with Klaus.

She picked up in a suitcase, took some clothes inside the bag and left. When she was sitting in her car, called her mother to tell what had happened.

**…****..**

Klaus was leaving the bathroom when he heard someone enter in his room. He felt Caroline's scent. Worried that Mikael could have done something to her, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the bedroom. When he saw that she was well, sighed with relief.

Caroline was in front of him with a suitcase in each hand. 'What are you doing here? I thought we had agreed that you would come here tomorrow'.

'Yes, well ... I had a dream, more like a nightmare'.

'A nightmare, love? No shit you had fear of a nightmare?'

'Silas was in my dream, he told me that he was alive and would come back to us. It was a very real dream, I can swear he touched me'.

'He touched you?'

'I don't know, I was dreaming. But it seemed to me that he could touch me'. Caroline was frightened, he can realize that. 'So I decided to accept your offer and I came to here'.

'So you no longer need to think about this?' he asked her while she drop the bags.

'No, I don't need'. Caroline was very proud, but hard times called for tough measures. So she swallowed her pride and asked him. 'Can I please live here? At least while I'm still in danger?' she approached to Klaus. 'But you need to stop being so bossy, dominat and you have to be nice to me!' she approached even more.

'So, come on', he said softly, taunting her. 'What's the plan here, Caroline? How were you going to convince me?'

'Oh. Well, I was hum … I was going to seduce you, I guess. And see what happened. Yeah…'

'Now? By complaining about me being bossy? And let me say that I'm always nice to you'

'No. I'm just giving you an advice. You can be nicer..you can say that I can be here'.  
He licked his lips, but she saw the smile. 'Right. Come on then, show me your moves.'

'My moves?'

'Your seduction techniques. Come on, time's a-wasting'. Caroline hesitated and he clicked his tongue, impatient. 'I'm only wearing a towel, love. How hard can this be?'

….

Bonnie was in the room that she shared with Henrik. When Henrik knew that he was going to stay in that house, he asked to share a room with his aunt. There, she was the only one he truly knew.

When Bonnie was preparing to go sleep, Henrik raised his head and asked 'Aunt Bon when we are going to return to our world? I miss my parents. They must already be concerned with me'.

'I know, darling. We will come back. I just need to stay here two more days to make sure that everything is okay with Klaus and Caroline, Okay?'

'Okay!' he smiled and returned his head on the pillow. Bonnie knew that there would be two days to the graduation ceremony and farewell.

Elijah was about to hit the door to see if everything was fine, when he heard the question that Henrik made. _So two days and they were going away_, he thought. Two days and everything will return to normal, he would no longer feel the urge to protect the little witch…

**…****..**

'It's done?'

'Yes. I drop the veil. I can go now!'

'As I promised, you can go ... but before ... tell me where is Silas'.

The witch caught on a map and in a crystal, muttered a few words and the location of Silas appeared on the map.

Mikael in the blink of an eye was in her front and ripped the heart out of her chest. 'Now you can go'.

* * *

**I wait for your ideas =) ****If you ****liked it****, ****tell me ****so I can ****post another ****chapter ****tomorrow****!**

**Sorry for the mistakes but I am very tired (I know this has a few mistakes)! I did a double review, but there are always errors that escape me ..****.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you for all the Reviews, Favorites and Followers!**

**-Di**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hi**__**! **__**Took me a while **__**to write this **__**chapter **__**but **__**it's **__**pretty big**__**! **__**This **__**chapter **__**is **__**about the second **__**question I **__**put **__**to you **__**(**__**you guys **__**remember? **__**Most **__**of you **__**chose **__**that **__**Caroline **__**was **__**pregnant**__**), in **__**the **__**next chapter**__** she **__**will find **__**it (I'm **__**very excited**__**, **__**despite not **__**having **__**idea **__**how she **__**will find it)**__**. **__**I have to be **__**honest**__**, I **__**had hoped **__**to finish **__**this story **__**in **__**four **__**chapters**__**, **__**but each time **__**I start writing**__**, I lose **__**myself with **__**so many **__**ideas**__**. **__**I think I'll **__**write more **__**chapters **__**than I expected**__**. **__**What do you think**__**?**_

**_The last chapter had fewer reviews than usual. What happened? _**

**_Sorry for grammar mistakes (I know this chapter has some) ... Still I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Klaus was leaving the bathroom when he heard someone enter in his room. He felt Caroline's scent. Worried that Mikael could have done something to her, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the bedroom. When he saw that she was well, sighed with relief.

Caroline was in front of him with a suitcase in each hand. 'What are you doing here? I thought we had agreed that you would come here tomorrow'.

'Yes, well ... I had a dream, more like a nightmare'.

'A nightmare, love? No shit you had fear of a nightmare?'

'Silas was in my dream, he told me that he was alive and would come back to us. It was a very real dream, I can swear he touched me'.

'He touched you?'

'I don't know, I was dreaming. But it seemed to me that he could touch me'. Caroline was frightened, he can realize that. 'So I decided to accept your offer and I came to here'.

'So you no longer need to think about this?' he asked her while she drop the bags.

'No, I don't need'. Caroline was very proud, but hard times called for tough measures. So she swallowed her pride and asked him. 'Can I please live here? At least while I'm still in danger?' she approached to Klaus. 'But you need to stop being so bossy, dominat and you have to be nice to me!' she approached even more.

'So, come on', he said softly, taunting her. 'What's the plan here, Caroline? How were you going to convince me?'

'Oh. Well, I was hum … I was going to seduce you, I guess. And see what happened. Yeah…'

'Now? By complaining about me being bossy? And let me say that I'm always nice to you'

'No. I'm just giving you an advice. You can be nicer..you can say that I can be here'.  
He licked his lips, but she saw the smile. 'Right. Come on then, show me your moves.'

'My moves?'

'Your seduction techniques. Come on, time's a-wasting'. Caroline hesitated and he clicked his tongue, impatient. 'I'm only wearing a towel, love. How hard can this be?'

….

Bonnie was in the room that she shared with Henrik. When Henrik knew that he was going to stay in that house, he asked to share a room with his aunt. There, she was the only one he truly knew.

When Bonnie was preparing to go sleep, Henrik raised his head and asked 'Aunt Bon when we are going to return to our world? I miss my parents. They must already be concerned with me'.

'I know, darling. We will come back. I just need to stay here two more days to make sure that everything is okay with Klaus and Caroline, Okay?'

'Okay!' he smiled and returned his head on the pillow. Bonnie knew that there would be two days to the graduation ceremony and farewell.

Elijah was about to hit the door to see if everything was fine, when he heard the question that Henrik made. _So two days and they were going away_, he thought. Two days and everything will return to normal, he would no longer feel the urge to protect the little witch…

**…****..**

'It's done?'

'Yes. I drop the veil. I can go now!'

'As I promised, you can go ... but before ... tell me where is Silas'.

The witch caught on a map and in a crystal, muttered a few words and the location of Silas appeared on the map.

Mikael in the blink of an eye was in her front and ripped the heart out of her chest. 'Now you can go'.

**…**

**Two days later ...**

In these two days, Caroline had created ties with Henrik. He was a great kid, smart and very friendly.

Klaus didn't know how to behave when he was with Henrik, he didn't had a good father model. Nevertheless he enjoyed his company, Henrik treated him like he was his true father. Henrik loved to ask him to tell the adventures he had throughout his long life. Klaus liked to have someone who admired him. They used to be hours in his drawing room, where Klaus showed some works of art that he collected over the years. Some Henrik already knew, but he left Klaus talk about them.

'Bonnie, today is our graduation' Caroline was lively while she entered in the living room. During the last two days, she was living in Klaus's house, where she felt protected with Klaus at her side.

'Care, you know that I am not the Bonnie of this world. In my world I already have my graduation'. Bonnie was in the couch reading a book.

'But you've to come' Caroline said, 'Your father is going to be there and will be sad if you don't go. In addition, nobody knows that you're not the Bonnie of this world. And I need my best friend with me this day. Please come'. She begged.

'Okay. Okay. I'll go but I don't have anything to wear for the graduation'.

'You need to be glad that you have a friend like me who think about everything!' Caroline opened a drawer of a dresser and pulled out a graduation gown and a hat. 'Take this! I've ordered one for me, one for you and Matt'.

'You really think about everything'. Bonnie smiled.

'I know. Now, go prepare yourself. We meet here in an hour'. Caroline began to walking upstairs. 'Come on, Bonnie'.

**…**

When she entered in the room she shared with Klaus, Caroline was directly to the bathroom, to take a bath. She picked up a towel and put it in the holder next to the box. After the bath, she opened the door of the box and with her eyes closed because of the bath foam, sought the towel that she had left. Instead of a towel, she picked up a sweater. Quickly, she opened her eyes and looked. She caught Klaus's shirt.

'I think you made a mistake, love'.

'Klaus, now I don't have time. Can you give me the towel?'

Klaus rather than give her the towel, stepped into the box. 'What are you doing? You will get wet'.

'I don't mind. I hope that you stay wet' he said and began to kiss her.

'Today is my graduation'

'I know, love' he smiled while gave her small kisses on the neck.

'I really have to go'. Caroline felt a sudden urge to stay. But she remembered what she had combined with Bonnie.

'Tired of me already?' he asked with a smile in his voice.

'No quite yet. You?'

His eyes darkened, and he kissed her again. 'Never'.

Her heart skipped a beat. 'Never is a long time', she said.

His voice was low, fierce. And very sure. 'That's what I'm counting on. But right now, I want you naked and in my bed, and I want it in the next two minutes.'

'Or?' she pushed.

'Caroline?'

'Yes?'

'There is no or', he informed her as his serious eyes met hers. 'Just do it.'

'Okay. I think I still have a couple minutes'.

'Let's take advantage of them, love'.

**…****..**

Bonnie was waiting for Caroline. She was sitting in the living room and she decided to continue the reading of the book. She loved Klaus's library, it was very complete and had several books of spells.

'Bonnie' Elijah appeared at the door of the room 'How are you?'

'Well, thank you Elijah. How are you?' Bonnie tried to be formal, as in these two days Elijah was always to her. These last few days Elijah or said nothing to her or didn't appear in the same places where she was.

'I'm fine, thank you'.

Bonnie was fed up of that conversation 'What I did to you?'.

'What?' Elijah was confused.

'Over the last two days, you were running from me. Why? Are you okay?'

'Of course I'm fine. I didn't run away from you'.

'Yes, you did. But it's all right'.

Elijah turned his back to go away, but he suddenly turned to her 'What do you want me to say, Bonnie?' he asked. 'Maybe you want me to say that I don't want to be close to you because you make me feel things that I do not want to'.

'Elijah don't say that. Do not say anything that after you can regret'.

'Why don't you want to know that I like you, Bonnie? Why don't you want me to tell you I'm so damn attracted to you, I almost don't trust myself to be alone with you like we are right now? I don't even know why I care about you so much ... ' Elijah kissed her, but she pushed him away.

'Bonnie, are you ready?' Caroline entered in the living room. Klaus was behind her.

**…****..**

'Where is everyone?' Caroline asked Bonnie. Klaus had been waiting Rebekah while Caroline and Bonnie had gone to school. Elijah was mad with Bonnie and decided not to go.

'I'm here' Matt appeared.

'Where's Elena? We can't do this without her' Bonnie said.

'I'm here' Elena appeared with Stefan at her side.

'I can't believe it, we are actually all here. We are all here, together'.

Bonnie remembered their graduation, on her world.

'Bonnie Bennett, are you crying?' Caroline noticed.

'It's our last time, before you guys go to college. And I go to my world'.

'Oh..group hug' Caroline exclaimed.

'I don't hug' Stefan said.

'Oh get over yourself'. The five embraced.

**…**

Bonnie was sitting watching their friends when she felt someone behind her. 'Hello Bonnie'.

She looked backwards 'Kol? How can you be here? You are dead!'

'Well, it looks like someone drop the veil' Kol looked surprised for her didn't know that the veil was opened...'I thought that had been you'.

'Why are you here?' Bonnie continued to look forward.

'Isn't that the witch that your friend Caroline killed?' Bonnie looked back and saw a witch.

'And over there, that's my hybrid friend Aj. In fact there is two dozens of supernatural faces, all of them have reasons to kill you or your friends'.

'What do you want?'

'The veil closes tonight, I need you to stop it. In fact, I want you to drop it completely, so me and my friends can live, Bonnie'.

'If I go with you, do you promise to leave my friends in peace?'

'Completely. I give you my original word'.

…

Caroline saw Bonnie and Kol disappear in the middle of the ceremony. She warned Elena and Stefan and together they went to a quiet place to talk.

'Are you sure that was Kol?' Stefan asked her.

'Yes, I'm sure'. Caroline didn't know how it was possible. Unless someone had managed to drop the veil. 'I'll call Klaus'.

While she took the phone, a terrible noise went through her ears. The noise was going to break her head, not only her but also Stefan and Elena's.

'Remember us, Caroline?'

When Caroline looked, she saw the twelve witches that she killed. The headache was unbearable.

Suddenly the pain disappeared and when she looked, she saw the witch's body on the ground. Klaus was behind her, with a graduation hat in his hand. 'There are more of this to go around. Who's next? I can do this all day'.

The witches were gone. Caroline smiled when she saw Klaus and ran into his arms. Before she drop him, she whispered into his ear 'Thank you '.

'What happened in my absence?' he asked.

**…****..**

Bonnie and Kol entered at the basement of the school. 'The Kol I remember was automatically against hell on earth'.

'I was. But then I was in hell and I want to be back on earth'.

'I'm not the Bonnie that you think. I come from another world, a parallel world. In my world, you are also dead'.

'What?'.

'You heard well, I want to go back to my world. I can't do what you want'.

Elijah opened the basement door and saw his brother. 'Kol? How is this possible?'

'Elijah, what are you doing here?' Kol embraced his brother.

'Klaus phoned me and told me that you were at the ceremony with Bonnie'.

Kol saw the look that Elijah swapped with Bonnie. 'Then you and the little witch…?'

'Don't speak of things that you don't know, brother. Why are you here? We should be commemorating'.

'I need the little witch to do a spell for me to continue in this world. Isn't what you also want, Elijah? Aren't you glad to see me?'.

Bonnie looked at Elijah 'I can't do this, Elijah! The balance will be unbalanced. I can't leave the veil open'.

'But you can make stay here, only me. Can't you?'

'I don't know. It is very dangerous'.

'Try' Kol pushed her into the nearest wall 'You need to try'.

…

Caroline was folding the last graduation gown when Klaus appeared. The ceremony was over, but she stayed behind alone to enjoy the fact that she finished the school.

Suddenly, she felt dizzy and when she fell, she felt a pair of arms holding her. 'Are you all right, love?'.

'Yes. It was only a dizziness. I have had a few during the day, but they must be because of the heat that had today. This is nothing'.

Klaus sat her in a chair. 'You're better, right?'

'Yes. I already told you that I'm fine'.

Before she get mad, he decided to change the subject 'Congratulations, Caroline. Let's get out of here before twelve angry hybrids decided to pick a fight'. Klaus held her into the car.

…..

'I can't make him stay in this world. But I can try to send him to my'. Kol continued to hold Bonnie against the wall.

'Kol, let me go. I can't do anything, if you continue to hold me'.

'I think is better to hear her, brother. Let her go. Now!' Elijah decided to intervene.

'I'll send you to my world and then I'll close the veil to restore the balance' Bonnie looked at him 'You have to keep in mind that things in my world are a little bit different'.

'How much different?'.

'You will see I don't know if this will work, but I'll try. You need to say goodbye to your brother, because I have to close the veil soon. I don't know what could go out of there'.

'Goodbye brother. We have little time. I hope you are happy in that world. You will know the Elijah that world, sends you greetings him'. Elijah said.

'Tell him that everything is alright with me and Henrik and I'll come back in a little time'. Bonnie asked Kol. Elijah looked suddenly to Bonnie. 'Why my brother would be worried about you?'

'You'll see'

'Come on, little Bennett, I am waiting'.

Bonnie closed her eyes, concentrated and muttered a few words. The lights went out, and when they returned, Kol wasn't there no longer.

Bonnie felt weak and fell. Elijah hold her. She looked at him and thanked him. 'I need to continue, I have to close the veil'.

She returned to close the eyes and heard the voice of her grandmother 'Bonnie, don't do that. You will not make it, before you need to ... asks Elijah to give you a little of blood. You need his blood to get stronger. You are linked to him'. Bonnie suddenly opened her eyes and looked to Elijah that was still in the same place, observing her.

'What?' he asked.

'I need one thing, I need blood. Your blood to be more precise'.

Elijah didn't say a word, bit the wrist and extended it to her. Bonnie had already drunk blood but had been from her Elijah and she still didn't like it. She just had to imagine that this was the same Elijah. She closed her eyes and drank.

When it was over, she muttered the words necessary to close the veil. Suddenly, Jeremy appeared in front of her. 'Goodbye Bonnie'.

'Jeremy! I am sorry. I wanted you to stay here, but I can't. I can't leave this open ... you know!'.

'I understand, Bonnie' Jeremy touched her on the face. Elijah didn't like the gesture, but said nothing. Jeremy disappeared and Bonnie fell to the ground and fainted.

**…**

'I'm not feeling very well. I think I better go to bed' Caroline said to Klaus when they arrived home.

'I'll help you. Caroline, I don't know what to do. I never took care of a human'.

'Don't worry. I just need to rest'. Klaus lay down next to her. 'Just stay here beside me' she requested.

'Of course, love'.

…..

'Bonnie, wake up!' Elijah was sitting on the floor with Bonnie in his arms. 'You have my blood. You can't die. I won't let you die. Not like this'.

Bonnie looked at the scene that was in front of her. She saw Elijah with her body in his arms. She felt someone behind her, when turned saw her grandmother.

'Gramms what is happening? I'm dead?'.

'No, my dear. You will come back, but in a different way. I warned you'.

'What do you mean by ...' Bonnie failed to finish the sentence. Suddenly she woke up in Elijah's arms.

She was panicking, Elijah tried to calm her 'Everything is all right'. Bonnie felt different. 'What's happening to me?'

'You died with my blood in your system. The spell was very strong, and you were very weak'.

'I'm a vampire?'.

'Yes'. Bonnie began to cry. She become something she never wanted to.

'Don't cry.'

'How can I not?' She ask him.

'Well, what else did you think when you drink my blood?' He wrap his arms around her.

'I didn't know', she said. Tears were trickling down her cheeks, and she did nothing to try to stop them. His shirt was absorving most of them. 'My grandmother told me to drink your blood before doing the spell'.

'Maybe she knew that this was going to happen'. He said to her.

'Now, what?'

'Now we need to feed you'.

'What?' Bonnie was confused for a moment. 'Of what? Blood? Why?'

'You're like a little girl demanding answers to questions. Why is the sky blue, daddy? Can I ask that lady where the bathroom is? Don't worry, I'll help you. You just need to do what I say'.

…

Caroline woke up alone in bed and with nausea. She ran to the bathroom where she vomited. When she was over, her legs were down and she fell to the ground. Tired and flutters. She always hated vomit. After five minutes, the nausea came back and she returned to vomit.

When she felt better, she came in, took a shower and washed the teeth. After dressing, she came into Henrik's room, he was still sleeping. She had agreed to go with him getting around Mystic Falls. She was going to show him her school, the library and the Park.

She was starting to feel hungry, so she decided to get off and go eat something. _Where is Klaus_, she thought.

She heard voices in the living room. Thinking it would be Bonnie who had returned, she was up there. Instead of Bonnie, she found Klaus and five men. Caroline stepped back and stayed listening to the conversation.

'My siblings call me Niklaus' says Klaus. 'My enemies call me Please Have Mercy. What's your name, hybrid boy?'

Caroline didn't want to believe what she was hearing. She thought to make hybrids, Klaus needed the blood of Elena. But Elena was a vampire, so how?

'I'm Nolan' the boy said.

'Well Nolan, you know what is your task' Klaus said and then turned to the other 'You all know what is your task. You can go' Klaus looked to the door 'When I need you, I call you'.

When the hybrids came out, Klaus continued to look to the door and without turning he said 'Caroline, I know you're here. I know you have heard it all. You can appear, love'.

Caroline gave two steps and appeared in the living room. 'Just tell me how. How you managed to create new hybrids?'.

He said nothing for several minutes, seconds? He didn't move, only a muscle in his jaw twitching. Then he was angry .. Big deal! She was about to explode...

'I asked Elijah from another world, some blood from Elena. He sent it by Bonnie'.

The world was silent. Even the ticking of the clock dared make a sound while the two looked at each other. perhaps the time had stopped.

'Why?' Caroline was disappointed, she thought he had changed but he was still the same.

'I did this for you, for Henrik. I have to protect you two against Mikael. You do not know what he is capable to do!' Klaus yelled.

'Maybe that's an excuse. Perhaps you have not changed. Maybe you are the same!' she screamed.

His eyes were strangely cold, and the way she imagined it stood when he faced one opponent. She had never seen them like this before, and they were killing. Then he spoke, and she realized she was wrong ...

'I never deceive you, love. I never told you that had changed. But I changed. Everything I did was for you!' Klaus was in the front of her and tried to touch her but she took a step back.

'No. Do not touch, please. I think it's time for me to go away'. She said despite the lump in her throat. She blinked, trying to keep the tears from falling. 'I do not want to see you anymore.'

No excuses. Without hesitation. He turned on his feet and six steps later he was out of her life. Forever.

Caroline was increasingly nauseous, but managed to climb the stairs to fetch Henrik.

* * *

**_What do you think of the chapter? _**

**_Are you leaving without a review? Oh no…please clique the button Review! =) _**_**your comments make me want to post more chapters! **_

**_Hope you like this chapter! Ideas and constructive reviews are always welcome!_**

**Thank you to all that favorite this story and follow it!**

_**Guys if **__**you have time **__**give **__**one look **__**at my other **__**story**__**. **__**The story **__**is called **__**Soho **__**and **__**in that story**__** they all **__**are **__**human **__**(is a bit different of this**__**, **__**hope you like it**__**) **_

_**-Di**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi****! ****I apologize ****for the time ****it took ****for ****this ****chapter ****to be ****posted****! ****I had ****a full week of ****work ****and my dad ****offered ****me two ****new books****! ****New books ****are ****my ****ruin****! ****;) ****But today ****I took ****an hour of my ****busy day ****and ****managed to write ****this! ****Not the best ****but also ****not ****that ****bad****!****  
****In ****the ****next chapter, Caroline will know that she's pregnant ****(****I have ****not yet ****written ****the scene ****but I****'ll think about ****it****). ****Klaus ****also**** probably will ****discover in the next chapter ****(ideas, please****?!) ****...**

_**Sorry for grammar mistakes (I know this chapter has some, I'm more tired than the usual) ... Still I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Previously …**_

'Bonnie, wake up!' Elijah was sitting on the floor with Bonnie in his arms. 'You have my blood. You can't die. I won't let you die. Not like this'.

Bonnie looked at the scene that was in front of her. She saw Elijah with her body in his arms. She felt someone behind her, when turned saw her grandmother.

'Gramms what is happening? I'm dead?'.

'No, my dear. You will come back, but in a different way. I warned you'.

'What do you mean by ...' Bonnie failed to finish the sentence. Suddenly she woke up in Elijah's arms.

She was panicking, Elijah tried to calm her 'Everything is all right'. Bonnie felt different. 'What's happening to me?'

'You died with my blood in your system. The spell was very strong, and you were very weak'.

'I'm a vampire?'.

'Yes'. Bonnie began to cry. She become something she never wanted to.

'Don't cry.'

'How can I not?' She ask him.

'Well, what else did you think when you drink my blood?' He wrap his arms around her.

'I didn't know', she said. Tears were trickling down her cheeks, and she did nothing to try to stop them. His shirt was absorving most of them. 'My grandmother told me to drink your blood before doing the spell'.

'Maybe she knew that this was going to happen'. He said to her.

'Now, what?'

'Now we need to feed you'.

'What?' Bonnie was confused for a moment. 'Of what? Blood? Why?'

'You're like a little girl demanding answers to questions. Why is the sky blue, daddy? Can I ask that lady where the bathroom is? Don't worry, I'll help you. You just need to do what I say'.

…

Caroline woke up alone in bed and with nausea. She ran to the bathroom where she vomited. When she was over, her legs were down and she fell to the ground. Tired and flutters. She always hated vomit. After five minutes, the nausea came back and she returned to vomit.

When she felt better, she came in, took a shower and washed the teeth. After dressing, she came into Henrik's room, he was still sleeping. She had agreed to go with him getting around Mystic Falls. She was going to show him her school, the library and the Park.

She was starting to feel hungry, so she decided to get off and go eat something. _Where is Klaus_, she thought.

She heard voices in the living room. Thinking it would be Bonnie who had returned, she was up there. Instead of Bonnie, she found Klaus and five men. Caroline stepped back and stayed listening to the conversation.

'My siblings call me Niklaus' says Klaus. 'My enemies call me Please Have Mercy. What's your name, hybrid boy?'

Caroline didn't want to believe what she was hearing. She thought to make hybrids, Klaus needed the blood of Elena. But Elena was a vampire, so how?

'I'm Nolan' the boy said.

'Well Nolan, you know what is your task' Klaus said and then turned to the other 'You all know what is your task. You can go' Klaus looked to the door 'When I need you, I call you'.

When the hybrids came out, Klaus continued to look to the door and without turning he said 'Caroline, I know you're here. I know you have heard it all. You can appear, love'.

Caroline gave two steps and appeared in the living room. 'Just tell me how. How you managed to create new hybrids?'.

He said nothing for several minutes, seconds? He didn't move, only a muscle in his jaw twitching. Then he was angry .. Big deal! She was about to explode...

'I asked Elijah from another world, some blood from Elena. He sent it by Bonnie'.

The world was silent. Even the ticking of the clock dared make a sound while the two looked at each other. perhaps the time had stopped.

'Why?' Caroline was disappointed, she thought he had changed but he was still the same.

'I did this for you, for Henrik. I have to protect you two against Mikael. You do not know what he is capable to do!' Klaus yelled.

'Maybe that's an excuse. Perhaps you have not changed. Maybe you are the same!' she screamed.

His eyes were strangely cold, and the way she imagined it stood when he faced one opponent. She had never seen them like this before, and they were killing. Then he spoke, and she realized she was wrong ...

'I never deceive you, love. I never told you that had changed. But I changed. Everything I did was for you!' Klaus was in the front of her and tried to touch her but she took a step back.

'No. Do not touch, please. I think it's time for me to go away'. She said despite the lump in her throat. She blinked, trying to keep the tears from falling. 'I do not want to see you anymore.'

No excuses. Without hesitation. He turned on his feet and six steps later he was out of her life. Forever.

Caroline was increasingly nauseous, but managed to climb the stairs to fetch Henrik.

**_Now …_**

Caroline was furious. She was inside the car driving to her house. She never would return to the Klaus's mansion. After everything that they went together, he continued the same selfish, bad and stupid hybrid. How he can do this to her?

'Mom, where are we going?' Henrik was in the back seat. She had taken him from the bed and joining the few clothes that he had in this world and took him to the car, without explaining what was happening.

'I apologize, Henrik. You don't have blame for anything. We could not continue in that house, sorry. I promise to explain you everything. We go to my house, but first I need to go to Stefan's house to find out if Bonnie is there. Okay, sweetie?' Henrik nodded and after a few minutes, he was sleeping on the bench, hooked to his blanket.

When Caroline arrived to Stefan's house, Henrik continued to sleep, so she decided to leave him in the car. He had already gone through much and all she could give him now was a moment of peace.

The door of Salvatore's home was always unlocked, only humans and vampires who had already been invited could come, so Caroline nor bothered to knock on the door. She came in and shouted for Stefan. No response, she went to the living room and realized that no one was in there. Despite this, she tried once again and called Stefan.

Damon appeared on the stairs. 'Blondie, what are you doing here? I thought you were on your honeymoon with the big bad hybrid!'

'Damon, please, now is not the time for jokes. Where is Stefan? I need to talk to him immediately'.

'I see that coexistence with Klaus made you more bossy!'

Caroline pierced Damon with her look. 'No, Damon. I'm having a horrible morning'. She began to speak, without realizing it, she told Damon that Klaus was creating another army of Hybrids.

'What?' Damon shouted 'How is this possible? I thought that he could only create hybrids, with the blood of a human doppleganger?'.

'Please, Damon. I really have no time and patience to explain everything. What matters is what he is able to create hybrids. I don't know what is his plan! He told me that it was to protect me. .. ' Caroline felt bad about this thinking 'but I don't know. I already don't know what he is capable'.

Elena heard Damon scream appeared in the living room and went to her friend. 'Caroline what's happening? What are you doing here at this hour?'.

'Elena, I'm glad you are here! I need to talk with Stefan, do you know where he is?'

Elena looked serious to Caroline. 'I thought he had talked to you' Caroline shook her head negatively. 'Elena, you're scaring me? Where is Stefan?'.

'He went away. He didn't want to stay here. I'm with the Damon now' Elena said as justification.

Caroline didn't believe in that, her friend had gone without saying anything. Despite everything that had happened between the two, he was a great friend. She liked him a lot, he had helped her so much ... what she would now do without him?

**…**

Bonnie didn't believe in what she was doing. With a grunt she dropped the rabbit's carcass to the ground. Elijah was with arms crossed on his chest, leaning against a tree, observing her.

'When you learn to control yourself with the animals. I'm going to teach you the next lesson'.

'What is the next lesson?' Bonnie asked while cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand.

'Drinking blood from humans, without killing'. Elijah took a step ahead.

'I don't want to feed on humans. I can't'.

'What do you mean by you can't?' Elijah was curious.

'I made a pact with the spirits when my grandmother told me what I was'.

'Now you're a vampire. You need to drink human blood to you get strong'.

'I won't. Despite being a vampire I'm also a witch and I have to follow the rules'.

'Bonnie, don't test me. You will feed from humans. I'll teach you not to kill them'.

'Elijah, you have to forget that I'm married with you in my world. You're not more stubborn that I am'.

'I haven't fought with anyone else in over a thousand year'.

'Well, you're never too old to learn'.

'You can't teach an old dog new tricks'.

'There's no time like the present'.

'You're not going to let me win this, are you?'.

'You will learn that you never win anything with me, baby'. Bonnie didn't notice the affectionate nickname that she had used.

…..

Caroline decided to go to her house. She didn't know what to do. Without Stefan she had no one else who knew what was going on with her. And Bonnie was missing. When she arrived home, she saw her mother.

'Caroline, what are you doing here? I thought that you were at Klaus house for your protection'.

'Mom, I can't stay in Klaus's house. You do not mind if I come back to here?'.

'Of course not! This is and will always be your home. Also, I'm happy to spend more time with my grandson'.

…

Two days later, Caroline had no news from Klaus. He didn't try to contact her. Henrik had not done questions, he had noticed that Klaus had hurt his mother and did not want to say anything.

On that day, Caroline received a message to say that Bonnie had to talk to her. They agreed to meet at the _Mystic Grill_.

Half an hour later, Caroline was sitting on a table at the _Mystic Grill_ when she saw Bonnie enter. Bonnie was different, she thought, while Bonnie sat in front of her.

'Hi, Care!'.

Caroline looked well for her and discovered. 'Bonnie Bennett, you are a vampire! How? Why? Who?' she couldn't wait.

'Care, please speak lower. Everyone is looking at us. We don't know who might be listening'. Bonnie spoke low, and Caroline was shamed by her behavior.

'How can you be so calm? Two days ago I didn't know anything about you. I was worried!'

At that moment, a waitress appeared and gave the menu for them to choose. Caroline asked for a plate with pancakes and strawberry jam, two toast and an orange juice. She knew it was a big brunch, but she was hungry! Before leave the maid looked twice to Caroline.

Caroline felt the maid's eyes and suddenly felt angry. 'Why are you looking at me?' she asked in an angry tone.

The maid look to her, one more time. 'Nothing. I wasn't looking for anything. My apologizes'. And then laughed. 'Your request probably will be late because the cook can't do so much food at the same time'.

Caroline didn't know why she feel that way, all that she can think was kill that girl 'I don't believe that you said such a thing! What is the problem if I have hunger? Now get out of here because I need to talk to my friend'.

'So that's it then. You're just going to be mean to me'.

'Bitch, please, you haven't seen mean yet'. Caroline noticed what she said and put her hand in front of her mouth.

'Caroline.' Bonnie got the attention of friend 'Why are you being like this?'

'I don't know' she didn't know because she was so angry, she turned to the maid and said, 'I'm sorry, I didn't want to respond that way'.

When the maid was gone, Bonnie looked at Caroline 'Why are you so angry? What happened to your mood? It is because of what happened with Klaus? Elijah told me. .. '

'No! I do not know ... I do not understand because I have these mood swings! Sorry!' she changed the subject 'You have to tell me what happened to you! Why are you a vampire now?'.

Bonnie told her what had happened, she told her that lifted the veil but before she drank Elijah's blood and when she woke up realized that the spell was very strong and she died. She told her that during these two days she had learned to control her lust for blood, and that Elijah had helped.

'Bonnie Bennett, you should have come to me immediately. You can drink some blood of Henrik and thus turns you human again'.

'I can't. In my world, I did a spell of protection to Henrik. I didn't know what my magic could do to him in the future, and so I decided to protect him against me'.

'Oh Bonnie. I'm really sorry'. Caroline really regretted the fact that her friend was having to become a vampire, she knew that was not the future that she wanted.

Caroline hadn't realized that was already there with Bonnie for almost two hours. She had to go away, Henrik was with her mother and she knew that her mother's shift began shortly afterwards. While Caroline was on the table waiting for the account, Bonnie went to the bathroom. 'I'm a vampire, but I still have to go to the bathroom. Care, stay here, I'll be right back'. She said.

Caroline was messing in the handbag when she felt someone sit in front of her. Thinking it was Bonnie, she started talking 'Bonnie, you were quick. I see that you're learning how to be a vampire' and smiled. When she saw who was in front of her, the smile died. It was Klaus.

He was beautiful as always, she thought. But his eyes were different, were low. He doesn't say anything, just stood there looking at her.

'Klaus ... What do you want?' she decided to break the ice and ask him directly what he wanted.

'I want to see Henrik. I have right to see him'.

'I know. I never forbid you to see Henrik. Just tell me when you want to be with him.'

'We seem a divorced couple, love'.

'Is how I feel' was the answer that she gave him. 'Are you here alone?' she decided to ask, since he could have taken some of his hybrids with him.

'I'm always alone when I'm not with you'.

They could be together if not for his need for revenge and shed blood anywhere, but even so she asked him 'Why you came alone, if you have an army of hybrids to make you company?'.

'Honestly? I don't want people around me for two reasons-they ultimately betray you or they die on you. On offense, but I don't like to be hurt and I'd rather just avoid it'.

'I hurt you? I? Seriously? How can you say such a thing! After all what you've done to me! I chose you after all you did to my friends. I went against everything they told me, and I chose you!' Caroline stood up, but felt dizzy and went back to her sit. Fortunately he's didn't noticed.

'I'm sorry,' she heard him say. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the sudden blur of movement as he slid out of his seat, left some bills for her breakfast, and walked away.

As she stood up, suddenly he returned and found himself in front of her. Keeping his arms firmly behind his back, he lifted his mouth from hers and moved it to her ear.

'I can't touch you, Caroline, and god, I want to. But I can't. You said no'. and then he turned 'I will warn you when I get Henrik'. And he went away.

**…**

When Bonnie came out of the bathroom, she saw Klaus seated at the table with Caroline and decided not to meddle in their conversation. She spent many years going to that bar, so she knew where was the exit door for employs. When she went to the door, he felt an arm grab her hand. She turned suddenly and saw Elijah leaning against the wall beside the door.

'How did you know I was here?' she did not believe that he had followed her. How could he know that she was going out through that door.

'I came with Klaus. I knew he was going to talk with Caroline and I suspected when you didn't came from the front door'.

'He is still talking to her. They are having problems, because of the blood that I brought. I warned him that it was better to tell her, but he wouldn't listen'.

'My brother is a stubborn. They love each other, but both have afraid of love'.

She didn't understand that. 'How can anyone be afraid of love?'

'How can they not?' His face was completely aghast. 'When you love someone ... truly love them, friend or lover, you lay your heart open to them. You give them the part of yourself that you give to no one else, and you let them inside the part of you that only they can hurt — you literally hand them the razor with a map of where to cut deepest and most painfully on your heart and soul. And when they do strike, it's crippling — like having your heart carved out. It leaves you naked and exposed, wondering what you did to make them want to hurt you so badly when all you did was love them. What is so wrong with you that no one can keep faith with you? That no one can love you? To have it happen once is bad enough ... but to have it repeated? Who in their right mind would not be terrified of that?'

'Apparently, I've been brave enough to fall in love for my husband'. She released him a smile, while continued to walk to the main street.

Elijah stopped and smiled. 'Apparently I am also brave'.

Bonnie didn't know what to answer. So she stopped to looking at him. Elijah however, picked up some car keys and headed for a car that was parked in front of them. It was a Ferrari 599GTB. She saw Elijah heading for the car. 'Now, let's go. You're ready for your next lesson'.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm getting into my car'.

'You own this?!'

'No. I'm stealing it with the key in my hand'.

* * *

_**What do you think of the chapter? **_

_**Are you leaving without a review? Oh no…please clique the button Review! =) **_**_your comments make me want to post more chapters! _**

_**Hope you like this chapter! Ideas and constructive reviews are always welcome!**_

**Thank you to all that favorite this story and follow it!**

**_Guys if you have time give one look at my other story. The story is called _****_Soho _****_and in that story they all are human (is a bit different of this, hope you like it) _**

**_-Di_**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi! I apologize for the time it ****took for this chapter to be posted! ****It took me ****three days ****to write this ****chapter****. ****I do not know ****if my ****ideas ****have abandoned me****=/ (probably). ****I wrote it ****and ****rewrote****, ****it's not yet ****as I wanted ****but I think that is ****acceptable****! ****I'll ****try to have ****more ideas ****for the ****next chapter**** but as always I ****accepted**** your ****ideas ****(****please help ****me****)!**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes (I know this chapter has some) ... Still I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Previously …**_

When Bonnie came out of the bathroom, she saw Klaus seated at the table with Caroline and decided not to meddle in their conversation. She spent many years going to that bar, so she knew where was the exit door for employs. When she went to the door, he felt an arm grab her hand. She turned suddenly and saw Elijah leaning against the wall beside the door.

'How did you know I was here?' she did not believe that he had followed her. How could he know that she was going out through that door.

'I came with Klaus. I knew he was going to talk with Caroline and I suspected when you didn't came from the front door'.

'He is still talking to her. They are having problems, because of the blood that I brought. I warned him that it was better to tell her, but he wouldn't listen'.

'My brother is a stubborn. They love each other, but both have afraid of love'.

She didn't understand that. 'How can anyone be afraid of love?'

'How can they not?' His face was completely aghast. 'When you love someone ... truly love them, friend or lover, you lay your heart open to them. You give them the part of yourself that you give to no one else, and you let them inside the part of you that only they can hurt — you literally hand them the razor with a map of where to cut deepest and most painfully on your heart and soul. And when they do strike, it's crippling — like having your heart carved out. It leaves you naked and exposed, wondering what you did to make them want to hurt you so badly when all you did was love them. What is so wrong with you that no one can keep faith with you? That no one can love you? To have it happen once is bad enough ... but to have it repeated? Who in their right mind would not be terrified of that?'

'Apparently, I've been brave enough to fall in love for my husband'. She released him a smile, while continued to walk to the main street.

Elijah stopped and smiled. 'Apparently I am also brave'.

Bonnie didn't know what to answer. So she stopped to looking at him. Elijah however, picked up some car keys and headed for a car that was parked in front of them. It was a Ferrari 599GTB. She saw Elijah heading for the car. 'Now, let's go. You're ready for your next lesson'.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm getting into my car'.

'You own this?!'

'No. I'm stealing it with the key in my hand'.

...

**Now….**

Caroline closed her eyes and fought against the tiredness.

She sat on her Ford Focus with the windows closed and Coldplay exploded on the radio. She looked to the window and struggled against the feeling of grief and unhappiness that was eating her away inside.

Klaus left her so confused.

She let out a moan, she was so unhappy. Now it was like she's back to square one with Klaus.

And Bonnie had to disappear.

Oh, yes, she hit the steering wheel. Cursing, she turn on the car's engine.

She returned to home and stopped next to a unknown car. When she entered, the house pretty much expanded with the smell of garlic, herbs and tomatoes. Caroline threw her bag on the couch and walked to the kitchen. Stefan was there!

'Stefan' she screamed 'What are you doing here? Damon told me that you had gone'.

He turned his head. 'I'm making dinner. Did you think I went away without say goodbye to you?'. He smiled.

She found him strange, he looked different. His smile looked different, but she blamed fatigue and not linked.

'Where's Henrik?' she asked.

He stirred a pot of sauce that filled the kitchen with the delightful aroma and the smell made her mouth fill with saliva. When the hell he had learned to cook, like an old Italian grandmother. He had disappeared when she more needed, and now suddenly returned and was her cooking? It wasn't normal. He placed the spaghetti in the pan. 'He is sleeping. I went to see him. Your mother had to go to work and she left him with me until you arrived'.

'Why you went away, Stefan?'

'I had to go away for a while, but I came back. Everything will be the same. Don't worry I'll help you with Klaus'.

He left her in silence while she took a drink of water. She sat in the kitchen, surrounded by the sounds of old fashioned kitchen and a heavenly silence. He wore faded jeans over her apron and a t-shirt.

He laid the table, served the food and her salad, and began to eat. She stopped eating, suddenly, looked to Stefan and asked. 'How did you know that I am angry with Klaus?'.

Stefan seemed kind of lost and not knowing how to respond 'I assumed you were living in his house but you're in here. And he is not here with you'.

The answer didn't seem very convincing, but Caroline was delighted to have her friend back.

…

After Stefan has gone, Caroline went to the room to see how was Henrik. It was strange to think he hasn't yet wake up.

When she entered in the room, she saw Henrik lying in bed. Putting a hand on his forehead, Caroline confirmed what she feared. Henrik was sick. He opened his eyes very slowly.

'Baby, you're sick. You have fever, I will get a medicine to lower the fever'. Caroline went to the bathroom and found only tablets. She had no syrup for children.

She returned to the room. 'Henrik, I'll call aunt Bonnie to stay with you. I have to go to the pharmacy.' Henrik nodded too weak to respond.

Caroline returned to her living room and tried to call Bonnie, but she didn't answer the phone. So, she left a message on the voicemail, explaining that Henrik was sick and she needed help.

Without an alternative, she called Klaus. He has picked the phone on the third tap.

'Caroline'.

'Klaus, I need your help'.

'I'll be there in two minutes, love'. He hung up the call. No questions. He just said that he was on the way to her house.

…..

Elijah parked the car. The journey had taken two hours, Bonnie didn't know where they were. Elijah was leading, until she see him parked next to a nightclub.

'A nightclub? This is your idea of lesson? You'll teach me how to dance?' she laughed.

'No, clever girl!' Elijah took the car keys and in a second opened Bonnie's door._ He never forgets to be a perfect gentleman_, she thought.

The door of the nightclub had a line of people who were waiting to enter, Elijah grabbed Bonnie's hand and stopped in front of the safety.

'Are you on the list?' the security asked, without looking at them.

'Elijah Mikaelson'.

The security checked the list that had in is front. 'That name is not here. Please go to the line'.

Elijah looked at Bonnie and smiled. She was confused. He looked again to the security and said to him 'Please confirm again'. He did that thing with eyes that Bonnie hated.

The security returned to look at the list, nodded and moved away so they could enter. 'Sorry, Mr. Mikaleson. I had not seen your name. My apologies'.

'I hate when vampires compelled people'. She said to him.

'Well, you are one of us, now'.

The first thing that Bonnie noticed was the air. It was heavy. She could feel the breaths and the blood being pumped by the heart of each human who was there. She felt hunger, although she has fed from animals that morning. She felt a different, more urgent, hunger.

Elijah stopped by the bar and stared at her 'C'mon on, pick one!'.

'I'm still not ready'.

'Who's the teacher?'

Bonnie hasn't responded. She looked at the dance floor. She saw couples dancing to the sound of music, Bonnie's eyes focused on a man who was trying to dance with two women. Clearly, they were not interested, but he continued to try to dance with them. Bonnie pointed the finger at the man and said to Elijah 'That one. I choose him'.

'Good choice' and he passed his hands behind her and referred her to the dance floor. 'Go get him'.

As soon as she showed interest in him, the man dropped the two women with whom he was trying to dance. Bonnie began to dance with him. He grabbed her and pulled her body to his. Elijah appeared, immediately beside them, and looked at Bonnie. 'Don't let the prey play with you, my dear'.

'I just want a little fun'.

'Have fun with me. Not with him. Now come on'. Elijah looked at the man's eyes and said 'Follow us'.

The man was behind them, Elijah stopped at a corner of the disco, where the lights were low and no one could see what was going on. 'Come on'.

Bonnie looked to the man 'Don't scream'. And then she bit him.

She continued biting him, Elijah intervened. 'Bonnie, stop, you don't want to kill him'. But she continued 'Bonnie, stop. Now'. And she stopped.

'Leave and forget about this'. She told the man.

When he was gone, Bonnie turned to Elijah and embraced him enthusiastically 'I want more'. She said in his ear.

Bonnie went to the dance floor and started to dance alone. The human blood was like a drug. Elijah followed her. While she danced, he leant to her back and put a hand in her waist while dancing with her. She turned to him. 'You only danced with me one time, you don't like to dance'.

'I like to dance with you'.

Bonnie smiled and looked at the girl that was dancing next to them. With a quick movement, she bit her and when she stopped, said 'Don't say anything to anyone. Go home'. No one noticed what she did. Bonnie felt blood in her hands and looked at them. The blood made her aware of what she had just done.

She moved away from Elijah and went to the door. Elijah followed her. 'Bonnie, what's up?'. She heard the phone ringing but not answered.

'No, I'm not alright. I can't live like this. I'm feeling things that I don't want to feel. I'm becoming someone that I don't want to be'. She felt the mobile phone advising her that she had a message. To escape Elijah's gaze, she picked up the phone and heard the voice message that Caroline left. Caroline said that Henrik was sick. _How he could be sick? He never got sick,_ she thought.

'We have to get back to Mystic Falls'.

…..

Caroline heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and moved away so that Klaus could enter. He already had been in her house, she didn't need to invite him.

'What do I owe the honor of you call me and asking for help?' Klaus asked.

'Henrik is sick. You have to stay with him while I go to the pharmacy'.

'What does he have?' Klaus seemed worried. Really worried.

'I don't know' Caroline caught the suitcase and prepared to leave 'I already called Bonnie. She should be on the way. I thought he could not sicken'. She opened the door 'He's in my room. I'll be quick'.

While Caroline was on her way to the pharmacy, Klaus went to Caroline's room to see how was Henrik. He was lying in the middle of the bed. He seemed so small. He was a hybrid with a thousand years of existence, he did not know take care of children. He did not know how to be a father. Klaus remembered to take care of his younger brother when he was sick, but that had happened long ago. He remembered no longer what he should do, but he knew that he had to lower the temperature.

Klaus went to the bathroom and grabbed some wet towels with water, when he returned to the room, he put a towel on the forehead and one in the belly of Henrik.

After twenty minutes, when Klaus put his hand on the Henrik's forehead, he felt him fresher. He felt that he had done something good. He didn't do good things for a long time.

Klaus felt Caroline opening the door. She ran to the bedroom and without throwing a single look to Klaus, she went to Henrik and gave him the medicine.

'C'mon sweetie' she said while she stroked Henrik head. Klaus was looking, petrified by the scene. 'Now you will feel better!'.

When Henrik felt asleep again, she left the room and Klaus followed her to the living room. At that time, Bonnie opened the front door. Elijah came immediately behind her.

Caroline sat on the couch. She wasn't feeling well, but didn't want to say anything. Bonnie looked at her friend and noticed that something was wrong. 'Care, what's up?'.

'Henrik is sick'.

'Sick? He has never been sick. He cannot get sick'. Bonnie was confusing, _how could Henrik being sick?_

Caroline didn't know what to answer. Klaus looked at Bonnie and said 'We don't know, you're the witch. You came to this world with him. You are the one that need to know!'. Klaus was face to face with Bonnie.

Elijah deviated his brother. 'Niklaus, what are you doing?'.

'No' Klaus exploded. 'What are you doing? You're always defending her. She has to know what is happening with Henrik!'. He pushed his brother. Elijah hit the wall.

'Brother, what's up with you? Why are you like this?'

'I'm a sociopath. I don't have to be nice', Klaus said.

Elijah gave him a look.

'You're mad. I can feel it'.

'What part of sociopath didn't you understand?' he asked.

'Stop, both of you!' Caroline rose but a dizziness caused her to fall. Before reaching the ground, Klaus picked her up. He held her in his arms, after a few seconds, she began to be aware of where she was and that Klaus had her in his arms.

'Klaus?'

'Hmm?'

'You can put me down now.'

'I'm not ready yet.' He tightens his hold.

'You don't have to hold me'.

'Can you hear me, love?'

'Uh, yes. I can hear fine'.

'That's a relief. Because for a minute there, I thought maybe you didn't hear me when I said I'm not ready yet.'

'Silly' she laughed. What was strange, since she was still angry with him. But for a moment, she forgot that he had lied. It seemed the Klaus that she met and learned to like. They stood looking at each other.

'Oh, no!' Bonnie exclaimed. 'This can't be happening'. Bonnie was frenetic.

Klaus landed Caroline on the couch and look to Bonnie. 'What?'. He shouted.

Bonnie looked seriously to Caroline. 'I already know why Henrik is sick'.

'Why? Now, tell me, witch!'. Klaus continued screaming.

Bonnie looked at Klaus. 'Can you shut up for a minute?!'. Elijah didn't believe that Bonnie had sent his brother to shut up. He had never heard anyone say shut up to Klaus.

'Caroline, did you feel more tired in these last days?' Bonnie asked.

'Yes'.

'And I noticed that you're more emotional, after that incident in the_ Mystic Grill_. If I didn't love you so much I'd probably strangle you.' Bonnie was talking to herself. Nobody in that room realized where she was trying to reach.

'Emotional?' Caroline was completely confuse. _What had she to do with Henrik?_

Elijah looked at Bonnie. 'Not possible'. He understood the motive of Henrik being sick.

'Pregnant women are like that, you know.' Bonnie went on to say.

'Preg —' The bottom dropped out of Klaus stomach. His head swam. She wasn't seriously ill. 'She's ...'.

'She is pregnant to your son, in this world. He is sick because can't exist two Henrik's in the same world at the same time'. Bonnie explained.

* * *

_**What do you think of the chapter? **_

_**Are you leaving without a review? Oh no…please clique the button Review! =) **_**_your comments make me want to post more chapters! _**

_**Hope you like this chapter! Ideas and constructive reviews are always welcome!**_

**Thank you to all that favorite this story and follow it!**

**_Guys if you have time give one look at my other story. The story is called _****_Soho _****_and in that story they all are human (is a bit different of this, hope you like it) _**

**_-Di_**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi! I apologize for the time it took for this chapter to be ****posted. ****I****'m on vacation ****and I took ****these ****last two weeks ****to go ****to the beach****! ****To ****compensate****, I wrote this ****chapter ****a little bigger****, ****and I've had ****some ideas for ****the next****. ****Hope you enjoy****!**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes (I know this chapter has some) ... **

* * *

_**Previously …**_

Caroline heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and moved away so that Klaus could enter. He already had been in her house, she didn't need to invite him.

'What do I owe the honor of you call me and asking for help?' Klaus asked.

'Henrik is sick. You have to stay with him while I go to the pharmacy'.

'What does he have?' Klaus seemed worried. Really worried.

'I don't know' Caroline caught the suitcase and prepared to leave 'I already called Bonnie. She should be on the way. I thought he could not sicken'. She opened the door 'He's in my room. I'll be quick'.

While Caroline was on her way to the pharmacy, Klaus went to Caroline's room to see how was Henrik. He was lying in the middle of the bed. He seemed so small. He was a hybrid with a thousand years of existence, he did not know take care of children. He did not know how to be a father. Klaus remembered to take care of his younger brother when he was sick, but that had happened long ago. He remembered no longer what he should do, but he knew that he had to lower the temperature.

Klaus went to the bathroom and grabbed some wet towels with water, when he returned to the room, he put a towel on the forehead and one in the belly of Henrik.

After twenty minutes, when Klaus put his hand on the Henrik's forehead, he felt him fresher. He felt that he had done something good. He didn't do good things for a long time.

Klaus felt Caroline opening the door. She ran to the bedroom and without throwing a single look to Klaus, she went to Henrik and gave him the medicine.

'C'mon sweetie' she said while she stroked Henrik head. Klaus was looking, petrified by the scene. 'Now you will feel better!'.

When Henrik felt asleep again, she left the room and Klaus followed her to the living room. At that time, Bonnie opened the front door. Elijah came immediately behind her.

Caroline sat on the couch. She wasn't feeling well, but didn't want to say anything. Bonnie looked at her friend and noticed that something was wrong. 'Care, what's up?'.

'Henrik is sick'.

'Sick? He has never been sick. He cannot get sick'. Bonnie was confusing, _how could Henrik being sick?_

Caroline didn't know what to answer. Klaus looked at Bonnie and said 'We don't know, you're the witch. You came to this world with him. You are the one that need to know!'. Klaus was face to face with Bonnie.

Elijah deviated his brother. 'Niklaus, what are you doing?'.

'No' Klaus exploded. 'What are you doing? You're always defending her. She has to know what is happening with Henrik!'. He pushed his brother. Elijah hit the wall.

'Brother, what's up with you? Why are you like this?'

'I'm a sociopath. I don't have to be nice', Klaus said.

Elijah gave him a look.

'You're mad. I can feel it'.

'What part of sociopath didn't you understand?' he asked.

'Stop, both of you!' Caroline rose but a dizziness caused her to fall. Before reaching the ground, Klaus picked her up. He held her in his arms, after a few seconds, she began to be aware of where she was and that Klaus had her in his arms.

'Klaus?'

'Hmm?'

'You can put me down now.'

'I'm not ready yet.' He tightens his hold.

'You don't have to hold me'.

'Can you hear me, love?'

'Uh, yes. I can hear fine'.

'That's a relief. Because for a minute there, I thought maybe you didn't hear me when I said I'm not ready yet.'

'Silly' she laughed. What was strange, since she was still angry with him. But for a moment, she forgot that he had lied. It seemed the Klaus that she met and learned to like. They stood looking at each other.

'Oh, no!' Bonnie exclaimed. 'This can't be happening'. Bonnie was frenetic.

Klaus landed Caroline on the couch and look to Bonnie. 'What?'. He shouted.

Bonnie looked seriously to Caroline. 'I already know why Henrik is sick'.

'Why? Now, tell me, witch!'. Klaus continued screaming.

Bonnie looked at Klaus. 'Can you shut up for a minute?!'. Elijah didn't believe that Bonnie had sent his brother to shut up. He had never heard anyone say shut up to Klaus.

'Caroline, did you feel more tired in these last days?' Bonnie asked.

'Yes'.

'And I noticed that you're more emotional, after that incident in the_ Mystic Grill_. If I didn't love you so much I'd probably strangle you.' Bonnie was talking to herself. Nobody in that room realized where she was trying to reach.

'Emotional?' Caroline was completely confuse. _What had she to do with Henrik?_

Elijah looked at Bonnie. 'Not possible'. He understood the motive of Henrik being sick.

'Pregnant women are like that, you know.' Bonnie went on to say.

'Preg —' The bottom dropped out of Klaus stomach. His head swam. She wasn't seriously ill. 'She's ...'.

'She is pregnant to your son, in this world. He is sick because can't exist two Henrik's in the same world at the same time'. Bonnie explained.

...

'I have to come back with Henrik to our world. He can't stay in this world. There can be two Henrik in the same world'. Bonnie concluded.

'How? Now you're a vampire! You can't go' Elijah intervened.

'In the same way as we came here ... through a spell'.

Caroline bent with pain. 'Bonnie?'.

'You have to get away from Henrik'. Bonnie explained. Klaus went to where Caroline was and took her in his arms. 'Take her to your home. She needs to being away from Henrik. While I don't find the spell to return, you have to take her away'. Bonnie said.

Caroline moaned. Klaus looked at Henrik lying in bed motionless and then to Caroline who was in his arms, with pain. 'Now, Klaus' Bonnie shouted.

'Go, Niklaus. I'm staying with Bonnie and Henrik'. Elijah said to his brother.

Klaus came down the stairs and out of the house with Caroline in his arms. As they went away from her house, Klaus noticed that Caroline's face was no longer so white. 'Are you feeling better, love?'.

She looked at him. 'Yes. You can drop me. I can already walk'. Klaus dropped her and she moved away a bit of him. 'Thank You'.

'You don't have to thank me, love'. He approached. 'I wanted an excuse to touch you again'. He gave her a shy smile.

She was still angry with him, but she could not forget the fact that he be there for her when she needed.

They began to walk away more and more of Caroline house. None of them spoke. They hadn't gone far when Caroline felt something strange cross her.

Klaus turned on himself, looking at the street, as if he was trying to capture an odor.

There was nothing.

Caroline was able to feel an evil presence, but couldn't identify the origin.

Something hissed, just before a wind have danced along the street.

_'Caroline.'_

Her blood froze upon hearing the sound of her name whispering in the darkness.

'I came to you. You have something that I want'. Laughter echoed, the sound, then disappeared into nothingness.

Terrified, Caroline couldn't breathe.

'Where are you?' asked Klaus.

No one responded.

Klaus involved Caroline in his arms, while wearing his senses, but failed to find traces of who or what had spoken.

_'Caroline?'_

Klaus turned quick to hear the sound of the voice directly behind him.

It wasn't human. Nor was a vampire. It was a spirit. He opened his mouth as if it were screaming, then evaporated, becoming a frightening fog that involved and passed through, leaving her body like ice.

Klaus felt Caroline shaking, but she hasn't yelled or lost control of herself.

'It's gone?' she asked.

'I think so'.

What was that?' she asked, with a slight touch of hysteria in the voice.

'Not sure'.

Suddenly Caroline's phone rang. She saw in identifying who was, Stefan, so she answered the call.

'Stefan'.

'Caroline, you see what I can do. You just need to give me what I want'.

'Silas'. Caroline realized that wasn't Stefan that was talking 'What do you want from me?'

'You have the cure, inside of you. I need it'. When she was going to answer him, he hung up.

She swallowed hard, while a new wave of panic swept her. Caroline looked at Klaus. 'You heard?'

'Yes' he said, before he grab the phone and call to his hybrids. 'I need you to ensure the safety of my home. Don't want anyone to live amongst. Understand?' he waited the answer short and hung up.

'Now you know why I created an army of hybrids?' Klaus joined her. 'It's better if we go to my home'.

'Yes' she said, feeling the stomach turns around.

…

Caroline felt uncomfortable during the rest of the night. She couldn't move away from the idea that even the air around her was harmful. Silas was out there and was behind her.

Klaus didn't say a word before they reach his house, and had left her in the guest room alone. However she had slept a little and when she woke up alone began to think about all that had happened. Her life had changed drastically in the last three weeks. She still hadn't thought of how her life would change even more, now that she was pregnant. She loved Henrik but she didn't want to be pregnant, in this world.

Suddenly, she heard someone knocking at the door. When she opened the door of the room, she saw Klaus. He walked away as she opened the door. Caroline stopped when noticed that he did not give any sign of enter in the room.

'I came to know if is everything okay with you ... After all what happened today' he said, softly, keeping his hands in his pockets. 'We need to speak about the pregnancy ... '.

'I don't know how can I be pregnant .. '

'I think it was intended ... anyway ... that Henrik existed in this world'.

'I don't know...'.

'I'm sorry, all that is happening. I should have thought of that'. Klaus lowered his eyes 'Sleep well and you will feel better'.

Caroline noted the sincerity in his blue eyes tormented.

'To be honest, I don't want to be alone'.

'Caroline ... If I enter in your room, you know what will happen. I can't control myself when I'm with you ...'

She landed the fingers on his hot lips to stop his protests. 'It's okay. If you don't want to enter ...'

He broke it with a passionate kiss. Caroline moaned while feeling the taste of him, while he landed one of the hands on the back of her head and buried his fingers in her hair.

Involving her with his arms, he led her into the room and leant her against the wall, kissing her madly. She pulled him by the clothes, nearly ripping off his shirt.

'Baby?! ' he said, hoarsely, when she took the hand to his pants to unscrew.

'It doesn't hurt ... don't you dare to stop'.

She should be nervous about it all, however, she wasn't. It was like she needed that intimacy... with the man who for months ago attempted to kill all her friends.

It didn't make sense.

Yet there she was, breaking all the taboos she knew. But her heart would not listen to reason. Against all her sanity, she wanted it.

Caroline kissed him fiercely, trying to forget the fear that she felt. Klaus growled, his eyes were yellow. He was losing control to his Wolf. She looked at his eyes but didn't care, she moved away from his lips long enough to take her own shirt.

He could not think of, as she pressed her body against his. He didn't understand that woman. He thought to be impossible that she had stay with him, that way, after all that had happened. She had forgiven him, after all he did?.

Caroline stopped when she felt something strange in it.

'What's up, Klaus?' she whispered, rising to stare in the eyes.

'I'm just trying to understand why are you with me.'

'I could lie and say that my hormones are crazy. But I asked to you to not lie to me, so I'll not lie. I like you. Against all, I really like you.'.

'Why?'

She bit her lip, seductively before shrug.

'I don't know. Honestly, I don't know. This doesn't mean that I have forgiven you ...But today you were kind.'.

He shook his head.

'I am not kind. I'm cold'.

She buried her hands in his hair, then she licked his lower lip, before kissing him.

Klaus felt the head spinning because of her actions and her words. With her hunger led her hands to the back and opened her bra. Without interrupting the kiss, she lowered her arms to allow this fall to the ground.

Growling from the bottom of the neck, just to undress so soon as possible. She was beautiful.

Klaus held her against the door.

Caroline laughed of his force. Their raw and earthly passion. No, he wasn't cold. He was warm and exciting.

Holding her only with the strength of his arms, he slid deep into her. 'You are mine, Caroline, and I am yours. Until you, my life was desolate. I existed, but I didn't truly live. Now I live, even in my death.'

Caroline moaned in the back of the throat, as he filled her in full. Klaus buried his head in her neck and inhaled her scent as she cast against it. Caroline had a leg around his waist.

She arched her back, making he enter deeper into her, at the same time that followed their movements. She kept one leg on the floor, using it as a lever, while moving the body, up and down against him. He had to use all his inner strength to wait for her, while she removed him the same pleasure she felt.

Klaus saw her biting the lip, while she involved him with the other leg and pressed. He felt the smell of blood and saw that she was pouring blood from the lip. He didn't controlled himself and kissed her, tasting her blood. Klaus growled when she scratched his back with her nails and moaned into his ear. He smiled to see her in his arms and she kissed him again.

This kiss threw him to his release, holding her firmly. With his head spinning, he leaned his forehead against the door, as she slid her legs slowly over his body. He took her and put her on the bed, lying beside her, hugging her gently. He didn't want to lose her. If he could, he would spend the rest of the immortality lost in that perfect moment, embraced one another, the body spent and satisfied.

Closing his eyes, he felt the first sleep undisturbed for a long time. Caroline left herself lying down, quietly, in his arms, listening his breathing.

She still felt uneasy because of everything that had happened. Because of the feeling inside her that gave no rest. Because of Henrik and Stefan. Part of her wanted to call Bonnie to know how was Henrik and also to tell that Silas was alive, but she didn't wanted to disturb, not now that she was trying to figure out the spell to return.

But later, she would have to call and tell everything to Bonnie.

Thinking about Klaus, she should not feel that way, not by a man who did so badly to her friends and to her. Part of her felt as if she was betraying them all and part of herself couldn't resist him.

Closing the eyes, she forced to fall asleep. But her dreams were far from being reassuring. Feeling hungry, she arose, leaving Klaus sleeping.

She took a quick shower and dressed with a shirt and pajama pants from Klaus, she managed to arrange them so that will not fall through her legs. As she came down the stairs, a hybrid appeared in front of her.

'I have orders to not let anyone leave this house'.

Caroline was furious. How Klaus dared to hold her at home. 'I just want to go buy some food'.

'I have orders to perform all your requests, but I can't let you out'. The hybrid said.

'Okay. So I want you to go buy two pizzas, with extra cheese'. When the hybrid was at the door, she screamed. 'Extra cheese, don't forget'.

When dawned, Caroline woke up on the couch with the TV on. Her stomach made a noise, announcing the hunger she was feeling at that moment. When she entered the kitchen, felt the smell of pizzas. Her mouth salivated when she felt the smell that came from the boxes.

When Klaus stepped down the stairs, he seen Caroline sitting on a kitchen chair eating. She was about to open a new box, because the first was already empty. He did not realized how she could eat it. He had given orders that she doesn't leave the house without him, and could guess that she wouldn't be very happy with these orders.

'That pizza must be very tasty' he said.

'Yes'.

'Can you give me a slice?'

'Sit down and shut up'.

Klaus was going to open his mouth but knew this would only annoy her more.

'You are irritated because you didn't slept long enough or because I have given orders to my hybrids to not leave you alone?'.

'I didn't sleep enough and yes, I'm upset'.

Klaus not hearkened. Went into the kitchen, grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

'What are you doing? I'm pregnant, your ... your stupid hybrid!'

He sat her in a chair and put his hands on the arms of it, trapping her.  
He looked into her eyes. 'Good morning, Caroline. I'm great today. And how are you?'

'Irritated with you.'

'My sincere apologies, Ma'am'. He said, raising a hand to caress her face. 'I woke up with your smell on my skin and I have to say that this made me feel very good and I didn't like if you ruin my mood.'

Caroline melted when she heard the words and see the tender expression on his face. Not to say that the his skin fresh and clean, smell so good and was helping her with the nausea that she was beginning to felt at the end of the first pizza.

'You know even how to be annoying, don't you know?' she asked him. She departed the rage and offered him a smile. 'I'll be nice'. She pulled his head to kiss him.

She was even starting when the phone rang. Cursing for the bad time, she stood up to answer the call.

* * *

**_What do you think of the chapter? _**

**_Are you leaving without a review? Oh no…please clique the button Review! =) _**_**your comments make me want to post more chapters! **_

**_Hope you like this chapter! Ideas and constructive reviews are always welcome!_**

**Thank you to all that favorite this story and follow it!**

_**Guys if you have time give one look at my other story. The story is called Soho and in that story they all are human (is a bit different of this, hope you like it) **_

_**-Di**_


End file.
